Some Bruises Don't Fade
by Amby-chan
Summary: The ancient foe of the Sailor Scouts', the Darkness, has shown up on Earth! At the same time, they discover a new Scout with a new planet and story, and a battered, world weary girl abused by those around her. How can the two be connected?
1. Birth of Aethena

Some Bruises Don't Fade   
by Lady Amber   
  
NOTE: CandC go here at amby-chan@sailormoon.com. Thanx. And please, if you must flame, keep it to constructive criticism! Thanx!   
WARNING: This fanfic has mature content. Meaning, Belle's mother is a whore, her father is a drunk. And this does cause some problems for her. So, there may be "awkward" situations for some readers who are naive or less than mature. And, on the whole, this is a rather dark toned fanfic. If you can't deal with reading it, don't take it out on me. It's up to you, the reader, to decide what you can or can't handle.   
DISCLAIMERS: I do not, unfortunately, own the wonderful world of Sailor Moon. All the Characters from the manga/show or any other franchise belong to the creators and publishers. However, Sailor Aethena, Darkness, and all other new characters/occurrences belong to me, especially how I worked her into the past. I had to think long and hard to come up with this. Please don't use them and please don't take my story. Thanx.   
ANOTHER THING: This fanfic takes place when all of the Scouts, the Inner Scouts that is, are in their last year of high school. So that means Amara and Michelle are starting college. OK?   
ALSO: I have used dubb names; get over it. I am a dubbie. Amara is Haruka a.k.a. Sailor Uranus; Michelle is Michiru also Sailor Neptune; Hotaru is still Hotaru, Sailor Saturn (duh); Trista is Sailor Pluto or Setsuna. Ok? Ok, that's all for now!   
  
Part I: Birth of Aethena  
  
PreChapter: Friday morning, Kouheino residence   
It was still a little while before dawn. The night sky had just started to lighten on the east horizon, barely noticeable, except to one sharp-eyed young woman. She breathed in the deep, still air and shifted, leaning back against the window sill and enjoying the quiet before the day.   
  
To any eye, she was nothing special. She was thin and pale, and many times dark bruises discolored her fair skin. Her hair was a light shade of blonde, almost white, and when let down it fell down to her waist. Usually, however, it was braided and then wrapped around her head. Two curly tendrils drifted down next to the wide, plain face. Thick glasses hid beautiful lavender eyes. Her limbs were long, and graceful, and, surprisingly, well muscled. But then again, no one seemed to notice her quiet strength either.   
  
She wore a simple white nightgown, threadbare in more than one places, but still retaining a trace of its former beauty. She adjusted the thin chain around her neck, her finger playing with the beautiful gold cross hung from the fine chain as she whispered a prayer of thanks to her Father above for this peaceful morning. This quiet moment.   
  
Her alarm clock beeped, breaking into her safe cozy haven and bringing her crashing down into the real, hideous world. 5:00 AM. Time to rise, cook breakfast, dress, get ready for school. Time to rouse her father from the drunken stupor he was more than likely in, feed him some Advil and try not to get in his way. To sweep into her mother's room, oust her nightly customer, drive him from the house and try and convince her mother to actually go to work today.   
  
Sighing the girl started to rise, but then paused, and watched dawn's tendrils creeping up into the sky, watched the stars fade. She took one last deep breath, a fragrant breeze caressing her cheek. Then, trying hard to keep the feeling of peace and contentment she'd found present, she turned back to her duties.   
  
Chapter One: Thursday morning, Juuban High   
"Serena! Did you ACTUALLY do your homework?? Let ME see!" Sisaki practically dashed over to her student's desk. Serena sweatdropped as she pushed her "homework" to the edge of the desk, trying not to get in Miss Siskai's way. Miss Sisaki was too stunned to speak.   
"Well now.. this is certainly.. done!" Suddenly, the phone rang, and Sisaki hurried over to it, still dazed from the revelation that her worst student could ACTUALLY do homework! It was amazing! She answered the phone, listening for a few minutes. "Uh huh.. yeah.. sure.. Okay Mr. Teyaki." She hung up, and turned to the class.   
"Okay class, it seems that I have some business to attend to. You may go to lunch early today.." And from Miss Sisaki's starstruck expression, it was evident that her boyfriend must have called.. The class all sweatdropped as Serena screamed in joy and shot from the room.   
"Now we'll have to work on that later." Sisaki muttered to herself as the rest of her class obediently and quietly filed from the room, chattering erupting as soon as they were away from Sisaki's baleful glare.   
Sisaki caught the arm of the last girl from the class room. "Belle?" The young girl raised her head from regarding the uninteresting tile floor pattern and looked at Sisaki, not saying a word. Sisaki coughed. "Belle, Mrs. Kayon, the gym teacher, says that you keep coming to class with strange bruises. She says you always have a good explanation, but we both know better than that." Belle looked away, didn't answer, and behind her thick glasses, Sisaki caught a glimpse of,.. tears? It was hard to tell with Belle's expressionless face.   
"Belle, please. If someone is abusing you I want to know. We can help you, get you away from them and you'll be given a good home. A home where you're clothed and fed and taken care of. You just have to tell me. Trust me." Belle swallowed. She didn't look at Sisaki.   
"No Miss Sisaki." Her voice was quiet, almost trembling. "No one is beating me. Gym.. gymnastics.. I get bruises from slipping.." She said quietly, carefully. Miss Sisaki looked hurt, but then she nodded slowly, standing.   
"Alright you can go ahead, enjoy your lunch." Sisaki said tiredly, watching as the girl, silent as a ghost, fled the room. She rubbed her forehead, sitting back down.   
  
Chapter Two; Thursday Night, Jerubaan Theater.   
Super Sailor Moon leaped over the beam of light, and kicked the droid viciously in the head. It flew back, smashing into the wall and then slid down into a little lump at the base of the wall.   
"Good shot Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus said, nodding and smiling.   
Sailor Netpune smiled too. "Very good shot. You're doing great. Get ready, here it comes again." Super Sailor Moon nodded, and flashed a smile at Neptune and Uranus, who were standing on the other side of the small theater's stage, both looking very relaxed, but still ready to step in and help her if needed.   
Super Sailor Moon looked back at the droid, which was beginning to rise. "Give me your pure emotions!" It rasped. "I need your pure emotions! Give them to me NOW!" Super Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. In the last ten minutes, that was the only thing the droid had said, repeating it again and again. If there was one thing to be said about the Darkness, it was that he was consistent.   
The other Scouts were all sitting in the audience, watching their leader getting a work out. They too were primed, ready for action, but the two Outers had wanted only Sailor Moon to tackle this obstacle. "She needs to learn how to fight better!" Sailor Uranus had said. "Darkness is no wimp!"   
Super Sailor Minimoon fidgeted, sighing. "Can I PLEAAAAAAASE get up?? I wanna go attack that wanna-be monster! Why does Serena get all the fuuuun???"   
"Stop it Reenie! Sit down and be quiet." Sailor Mars said, wagging her finger. "Serena needs to learn how to be a better fighter. We can't always be there for her."   
"I know.." Minimoon sighed and fidgeted again, turning her attention back to her mother, just as she attacked.   
"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE" She called. It seemed to Sailor Mars that the more powerful Sailor Moon became, the longer her attack phrases became. She sighed, and the droid screamed as it was hit by the big heart.   
With a flash of light, the small disk that had been infecting it exited the theater actor it had used, and burst into flames, sparks flying from it as it fell to the ground, blackened beyond repair. Super Sailor Moon ran forward and caught the man, laying him down gently.   
"Okay guys, we're finished here. Let's get out of here before the tabloids show up. I'm surprised they're not here already." Sailor Venus said, sighing.   
Lately the Sailor Scouts had been plagued by newspapers and journalists, who had come from every area of the world just to get a scoop on the Scouts, find out who they were, all about them, and their mission. They'd already had to rescue two crews who'd gotten to close. It was frustrating. One day someone would get hurt, and then it would be blamed on the Scouts.   
The Sailors all nodded and within a few moments, the theatre was empty.  
  
Chapter Three; Thursday night, Clock tower.   
Darkness looked up at the sky. It was so blue. He'd seen many skies in his travels; but none as blue as the sky on this Beautiful Planet. White fluffy clouds, pure as the snow that fell here in the winter, drifted through the azure sky, a slight breeze ruffling his jet black hair.   
Black eyes, empty voids, completely with out any shine or gleam at all, surveyed his soon to be city. It'd soon be his, to do with as he pleased. He smiled. Thanks to the Doom Phantom, he'd been able to leave the beautiful city in the future, for THEY were much too strong then, and come to this much easier to conquer city, one that was no less beautiful.   
Beautiful beyond comparison was this planet, a tiny sapphire and emerald covered gem sparkling in the light of the sun, under the watchful gaze of the moon. He wanted it.   
He had wanted it since he first had seen it, a planet teeming with life, floating, drifting aimlessly amidst the dark black inkyness of outer space. The loneliness, set adrift against his will, that had plagued him had evaporated when he had first touched the rich, living soil of this planet.   
Now he was here. He wanted to learn all he could about human ways. He wanted to know how his future subjects lived. He wanted to see their dreams and ideas. He wanted to experience what they experienced. And he would.   
He hummed as he felt a familiar spark. The droid he'd sent had backfired. Probably destroyed by that all too pesky Sailor Moon and her Sailor Cohorts. He sighed. They were going to be troublesome to him. He'd have to learn how to destroy them. Their faults; he'd have to exploit their faults.   
He already knew this Sailor Moon's. She was ditzy, and unsure of herself. She wasn't a natural leader; not at first sight. She'd be easy to destroy. Simply isolate her, make her seem the worst she could possibly be. Then crush her.   
Sailor Mercury. Her fault was easier to see but harder to exploit. She was non-athletic, but still her brains made up adequately for her lack of strength. How could he do that?   
He sighed as the large clock that he had been standing on reverberated with vibrations. It was twelve o'clock. Strange, was the human concept of time. They saw it as everflowing, never ceasing never beginning or slowing. Continuous. Yet they divided it into segments, ruled their lives by the ever decreasing, ever increasing, but never changing segments. He shook his head. Strange, were these humans. But he liked them and their ideas, their culture. He liked it indeed.   
Well now.. His eyes were suddenly averted by the passage of one young woman; the same woman he'd been watching for hours, marking her. She was filled with pure emotions, dreams.   
He wanted to know what she felt. And, he needed the small seed of darkness locked away in her for power.   
"Droid Nightlife. Go get that woman I've been watching. She's marked. Drain her and bring the energy back to me." The droid nodded her understanding. "oh, one more thing." He said, and the droid turned back to him. "If the Sailor Scouts interfere, I want you to destroy them. Got it? Now go."  
Nightlife nodded and disappeared.   
Darkness returned to his post over the city.   
The young woman walked on, unaware.   
  
Chapter Four; Friday after school, Shopping center  
Belle pressed her hand against the shining material, sighing. She shook her head wistfully and then turned back to the rack behind her, away from the pretty dress. Music pounded in the background, playing one of the stations she liked to listen to. She smiled; she liked this song: "Sky child" by Cloud9.   
She fingered another shirt, humming. She liked this one; and it wasn't too expensive. She pulled it off the rack. Next she needed pants. She quickly found some regular tapered ones.   
She moved to the register, paying for her clothes. She needed new ones; the ones she had were looking worn and frayed, much like everything else she owned. As she waited for the cashier to finish ringing the money in, she fingered a necklace dangling from a chain next to the cash register.   
She jerked her hand from it. 'Why do I do this? I know I can't have it, why do I keep imagining it around my neck?.. I just wish I could have something so pretty.. No, I'm not going to think about that. I'm fine with what I have. I don't need that.' So, to keep her hand from fingering it, she stuck it in her pocket, pulling out the grocery list she'd written up earlier today.   
Sliding her bag onto her arm, she left the store. Quickly she walked down the road, her eyes hid by the thick glasses that acted as a shield between her and the world around her.   
Suddenly, someone slammed into her. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Belle pushed herself up, to meet the eyes of a tall young woman, about her age. Two sparkling blue eyes, clear and breathtakingly beautiful, met her own, as a gentle hand reached down to help her up. "I didn't hurt you did I? I'm so very very sorry. It's just I was looking across the street and I didn't see you at all. You're not hurt are you?" The girl was chattering nonstop, saying the same things over and over again. Belle blinked. Golden hair, shining and long, was pulled up into two odangoes, sweeping down into two pigtails that almost brushed the ground. She wore a pink jumper skirt and a white shirt with small heart earrings. A black cat hovered at her feet, a gold crescent moon sign over its ruby eyes. Belle recognized the girl from her class, it was Serena Tsukino. Serena suddenly stopped, her eyes wide. "Oh no I didn't cause that bruise did I??"   
"Oh!" Belle gasped, pulling her shirt sleeve down, over the hideous black and blue bruise, thanks to another of her father's drunken stupors. "No, I got that from gym class. Really, I'm alright, thank you." She said softly, cutting in on Serena's tirade. "It's OK, really I'm not hurt."   
"Oh good.. I'm so sorry.." Serena giggled, a high pitched, rather annoying sound. Belle couldn't help but smile at it; it was so infectious. "See, Luna and I, Luna's my cat." Serena said, pointing at Luna. "Luna, say hello to um.." Serena sweatdropped.   
"Annabelle. Call me Belle." Belle said softly, picking her bag up and sliding it over her arm again, settling the loops in the crook of her elbow.   
Serena smiled. "Hi Belle, I'm Serena. Say!" Serena snapped her fingers suddenly. "You're in my class aren't you? That's where I remember you from! You're just always so quiet!" Serena giggled. "You should be more friendly, you might make some totally awesome friends like me or Ami or Lita or Molly!" Serena smiled.   
Belle shrugged. "I don't have much use for friends." Serena stared at Belle, her eyes wide. "Wha-?" She asked softly. Belle smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to do some grocery shopping." And with that, she brushed past Serena, and Serena caught a glimpse of lavender eyes behind the thick glasses she wore, almost like she wanted to hide.   
Serena and Luna watched as the girl broke into a run, disappearing in to the crowd. Serena blinked as Luna leaped to her shoulder. "Wow.. that was fast. Almost like she was scared.." Luna frowned as Serena's eyes grew wide. "And did you see that bruise? I'm sure it wasn't from gymnastics. Didn't you see it?"   
"Yes. It looked like a hand print." Luna sighed, frowning. "She's not one to get in fights. I hope she's not being abused. But why would anyone hurt that girl? She's so pleasant..." Suddenly there was a scream.   
"Uh oh looks like Sailor Scout time!" Serena said, dashing off towards the scream, and touching her watch to call the other Scouts.   
  
Chapter Five; Friday evening, shopping center   
Belle ran as fast as she could from Serena. 'What does Serena know? She's beautiful, friendly. Everyone loves her; she has tons of friends. Miss Sisaki loves her, even if she does have to yell at her all the time. I bet she's never ever been alone. She's like a pampered house cat. She doesn't know what it's like, out in the wild jungle of the real world!' Tears stung her eyes.   
'I should be more friendly...' She laughed bitterly. 'As if that'll get me any further than where I am now!.. And I doubt that she could stand being my friend for more than a while. She'd choke on her words and run away from me... Ditch me.'   
Suddenly, a brilliantly colored gloved hand shot out from the crowd, and grabbed her arm, squeezing hard. Belle cried out as she was brought to her knees by the force of the pressure.   
"GIVE ME YOUR PURE EMOTIONS! I WANT YOUR PURE EMOTIONS GIVE THEM TO ME NOW!" The thing screamed. Belle looked up, right into the eyes of the most hideous woman-thing she'd seen. "NIGHTLIFE!" The thing yelled. Belle screamed and recoiled.   
No one stayed. Everyone turned, screaming and fleeing from her. No one even tried helping her; she'd have to help herself. Lavender eyes narrowed as they filled with a righteous fury and she turned, using her weight to flip the freaky woman/thing over her body.   
She scrabbled away from Nightlife, her hand out groping. She suddenly came in contact with an umbrella someone had dropped in the ensuing panic that the droid's appearance had caused.   
She brought it around in a vicious swing just as the droid leaped at her. Nightlife screamed and grabbed her ugly, painted face as a long red scratch appeared down her cheek from the umbrella tip.   
Belle scrambled to her feet, holding the umbrella out in front of her like a shield, chest heaving. Nightlife rose to her full, ugly height, opening her hand, with quickly formed into a sort of drinking glass, like one you'd see at the night clubs.   
"Have a DRINK!" Nightlife yelled. "And give me your pure emotions!!" A wave of ugly brown sludge flew from the mug, rushing at Belle. She turned and tried to run, but the stuff was like tar, surrounding her and weighing her down. Belle straining, fighting, trying to get away from the sludge. "Time to give me your pure emotions!" Nightlife walked forward, a small, black jar forming in her hands.   
Belle glared at Nightlife, straining against the sludge, away from the droid, but to no avail. "NOW GIVE ME YOUR PURE EMOTIONS!" Nightlife screamed, and a beam of light formed from the jar to Belle's heart.   
Belle screamed as coursing pain shot through her, and a tingly numbness spread through her limbs as a glow formed around the black beam connected to Nightlife's jar and her heart. She screamed again, and the glowing sparkles started towards Nightlife's jar. Nightlife was laughing maniacally.   
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The voice cut through the noise of the confrontations. Nightlife "hu?"ed and turned to the rooftop in the direction the voice flew from. A slim form appeared, the daylight reflecting off her lithe form.   
Sailor Moon leaped from the rooftop, landing easily, and took a step forward, pointing at Nightlife. "You give that girl's emotions back to her! They are meant for her to enjoy, and I won't let you take them and turned her into a mindless droid for evil purposes. I'm Sailor Moon, and I fight for love, and I also fight for justice too! Justice will be served, and I'll punish you cause you're.. um.. evil!"   
Luna sweatdropped. "Smooth transition Sailor Moon.." She sighed.  
"SSSH Luna be QUIET!" Sailor Moon told the cat, and then turned back to Nightlife. "Time for you to be MOON DUSTED!" A scepter appeared in her hand.   
"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon yelled, and Nightlife screamed in reply as the gigantic red heart hit her. She collapsed to the ground. A small chip flew out of her, burst into flames, and fell to the ground as the woman it had been inhabiting gasped with relief and fell into unconsciousness.   
"Quick!!" Luna cried, and Sailor Moon plunged forward, catching the small black jar containing Belle's emotions before it hit the ground. She sighed in relief.   
Belle was laying on the ground; the sludge had disappeared at the droid's demise. "Oh no Belle!" Sailor Moon gasped, running over to the girl and supporting her head. "Here we go, this will fix you up." Sailor Moon said quietly as she opened the jar and poured the contents onto Belle's chest.   
The deathly white pallor on Belle's face retreated, and she started to breath normally again. Sailor Moon smiled. "Thank goodness. You're alright now aren't you?" She smiled as Belle's eyes fluttered open. "There you go." Belle sat up suddenly, staring at Sailor Moon with wide eyes.   
"Are you Sailor Moon?" She gasped, eyes widening slightly. Sailor Moon nodded.   
"Yep that's me!" Suddenly, a black shadow fell across the ground between them. They both gasped as if on cue, raising their heads to look at the shadow caster.   
He wore a half face mask over the top of his face, black with silver lining. Jet black eyes stared out from underneath them; eyes filled with hatred and malice. He wore black armor; black cape too. His long black hair waved in the soft breeze. His hand rested on the pommel of a large sword sheathed at his side.   
"So. You're Sailor Moon." He addressed Sailor Moon with a frown. Sailor Moon blinked, and then yelled "Hey!" angrily as he turned, dismissing her. His gaze took in the woman who'd been Nightlife just a few minutes ago. "Hmm.. So, you took care of Nightlife did you?.. No matter, there's a ot more where that came from." Then his eyes fixed on Belle.   
She stared at him with fire in her eyes. He gestured, and the light from the sun dimmed, and he caught a glimpse of the eyes behind the thick glasses she wore. "Gods.." He muttered softly. He'd no idea there was such a beautiful soul on this planet. She was like a tightly curled flower, almost ready, a plain bud right now, but soon she'd open, become the beautiful rose he knew she'd be. And just like a rose, she had thorns. He snapped out of it quickly.   
"And who are you? Hmm... Nightlife didn't get to take your emotions, did she? Never mind, I'll get you some other, more convenient time." He turned from her back to Sailor Moon, smirking with satisfaction at the girl's slight gasp of indignancy.   
Sailor Moon stood, her hair whipping in the breeze as she stared defiantly at him. "Are you the Darkness that is sending the droids?" She asked, angrily, and he started at her rebellious streak. Hmm.. She'd be trouble; she was so stubborn she'd try to spoil any plans he had. But then again, that was used to an advantage.  
"Um.. Let me check." He looked at his wrist. "Yep, right now I'm still Darkness. Hurry up Moonface, I've got things to do, and they don't include sitting around and listening to a little girl yak my head off." He sighed. "Now spit it out."   
"Listen to me right now Darkness! We've had plenty of people come here and try and take over this world, but we've beaten them plenty of times! Galaxia, the Doom Phantom, the Dead Circus. You name them, we beat them. And we'll beat you too! I won't let this world be taken over by a monster like you!!" She yelled angrily. "Why can't you evil people just leave Earth alone? It's never going to be yours so why even bother?? Believe me, I've seen the future and it doesn't include YOU." Darkness stared at her for one moment, and then burst out laughing.   
"Nice speech Moon brat. Don't worry; the future isn't set in stone; it can always change. And it has changed; poor you. The future you saw isn't the future that's going to be. Just ask your little friend, the time Guardian." He smirked at the surprised look on the Sailor's face, and then snapped his finger. The chip and jar that Nightlife had used rose from their positions and flew into his hands.   
"Well, I'm outtie now. Enjoy your respite Sailor Mooner, it will be brief." He smiled, and then disappeared in a black flash of light that made Sailor Moon, Belle, and Luna cover their eyes. When they opened them, he was gone, and so was everything that might have been evidence of his existence.  
Sailor Moon stood, opened her arms to Luna, and turned. "Take care Belle." She said, smiled and winked, and then leaped up to the top of the building she'd just descended from. Belle watched her go.   
Then, silently cursing her luck, she rescued her new shirt and pants and headed to the grocer's.   
  
Chapter Five; Friday Night, clock tower  
Darkness hmmed, and reclined in his chair, relaxing, the black jar Nightlife had used to hold Belle's emotions floating in front of him. He hmmed again, and then reached out and grabbed it.   
Opening the top, he stuck his finger in and drew it around the sides and the bottom of the jar. He pulled it out, looking at the sparkles on his fingers with a smile before popping his finger into his mouth and licking the sparkles off.   
Almost immediately, an unbelievable sadness filled him, weighed down by oppression and constant pain. Loneliness like the kind he never thought any but him could feel stung his tongue, and he felt tears in his eyelids. There weren't really any points of sweet happiness, though the girl had many brief moments of soothing peace that rolled over his tongue and comforted him, made the pain worth bearing. He also felt a kind of tangy tartness in the back of his mouth. She had strong beliefs, and loved her God and truly felt that He loved her in return. Yet she was not loved by any on Earth. The lack of human love, yet the girl's hopes and dreams which made her life worth while, amazed him.   
'How could any one survive such agony, and still have her dreams and hopes intact?' He thought bitterly of his own unyielding childhood, how he had turned out. Yet this girl seemed to be doing the right thing, despite the obvious lack of love in her life.   
She was an enigma, a thing he'd never encountered or even believed could be.. 'I want to touch this. I want to feel this enigma. I want to know her. See what makes her go, what gives her her dreams and hopes and aspirations.. I want to explore her mind.'   
Suddenly, a searing pain shot through his mouth, and he almost gagged. And then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone. The flash of power he'd felt was gone, like a whiff of something on the breeze, gone before he'd realized what it was. Another thing to add to this paradox: She was powerful. Her power was sleeping, dormant, but sure enough she had strength, might. The ability to do things, to go far.   
He sat alone in the dark far into the night, pondering. Just pondering.   
  
Chapter Six; Saturday Morning, Kouheino residence.   
Belle raised her head, the bright Saturday sunshine streaming in. She blinked rapidly. She was awake again: the dream had come again and still she couldn't remember it.. Tears were on her cheeks, she'd awoken in a dead sweat. What was so terrible to make her so shaky? And why couldn't she remember it? She wasn't one prone to nightmares.   
Her mother staggered into her room, her shirt slipping over one bare shoulder. She had nothing else on. She blinked red rimmed blue eyes, rubbed the grit out of them, and coughed, ruffling her mousy brown hair. "What are ya doin'? Yer gonna ruin mah business screamin' like that.. SHUDDUP.." With that, she threw a half empty bottle of beer at Belle, and staggered back out of the girl's room, back to her own room, ignoring the cry of pain from Belle.   
Belle watched her go, nursing her side, where the bottle had hit her. It hurt bad. She hoped her mother hadn't broken any bones. She was going to have a hard time explaining this to Mrs. Kayon. "wonderful.. Thank you mother for a beautiful good morning." She laughed bitterly, shaking her head at the greeting.  
"Hello weekend, good-bye freedom." She sighed and stood, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. If her mother was busy with a customer and her father was in another one of his drunken stupors, she'd be able to get away for a while this afternoon, maybe go to the gym and work on her back flip. Or maybe go to the park with her lunch, do some sketching. Or maybe if she couldn't get away, she'd just go up to the roof and attend to her garden; she hadn't watered it in a while, but the rains had come several times so she wasn't worried.   
She pulled on a white, short sleeved knit sweater, with a jean skirt, doing her hair up around her head and tying it with a bright blue ribbon. Even if her mother and father looked like the whore and drunk they were, she didn't have to. All of her clothes were threadbare and worn; it wasn't often she got new clothes.  
Her father was slumped in a chair by the table when she came down in the small room they used as kitchen and dining room, not that they ever dined together. More often or not it was cluttered by beer bottles and small scattered articles of clothes, her mother's and otherwise. She gave him a wide berth, knowing far better than to try and wake him to make him move. That would only serve to get her hit. She fried an egg and grabbed some milk for her breakfast. She didn't cook her mother or father anything. For one thing, they never said thank you. And for another, they never did anything for her so why should she do something for them? They only made her life more miserable. She was surprised, with her mother's active sexual life, that she wasn't surrounded by trillions of kids, but her mother took antipregnancy pills pilfered off the hospital staff in return for.. favors. She snorted, and ate her breakfast quietly.   
Suddenly there was a snorting sound, and her father's eyes opened blearily. Belle froze. She recognized the murderous look in those brown orbs. He'd had a bad night; more than likely the local prostitute (her mother and his wife) had turned him away. He sat up in the chair, all the time leaning heavily on the table, his angry gaze on her.   
"Wot are yew doin'? Ainchew sposed t'be at that schewl y'go ta all the time?" He stared at her hard. He had never had schooling as a boy; he'd worked on a farm all his life, and saw no need for it. Therefore the fact that Belle went to school and that the taxes took a large dent out of his beer money was a major pet peeve of his. She swallowed.   
"Father, it's Saturday." She didn't dare say anything more. Her father rose, moving towards her to tower over her. He stared at her ponderingly. She lowered her eyes from his.   
With a sudden move he slapped her across the cheek, sending her crashing into the table, off her chair to sprawl on the ground. Moving fast as lightning, he stepped forward and kicked her hard. She felt a rib crack as she cried out in pain.   
"That'll teach ya t'be mouthy t'ME y'brat.." Laughing uproariously at his little 'joke' he moved from the room, into the living room where he flipped the TV on and sat, smoking, in front of it. Belle lay on the floor, shuddering with pain, tears falling down her face to form a small puddle on the floor.   
She didn't cry in pain. She cried in rage.  
  
Chapter Seven; Saturday morning, Cherry Hill Temple   
Serena sighed, leaning back on the cushion she was sitting in. She'd just told the others about the droid in the park, pleased when they all complimented her on not needing any help. She'd told them all she could about Darkness, and then settled back to listen to their discussion, her mind not really there..   
"I don't like this guy. He's too cocky, too selfsure." Lita said, frowning as she tapped her lower lip thoughtfully. All of the other Scouts, including Amara and Michelle, were relaxing in various positions in Rei's room. Mina, Lita, and Ami sat on the bed, Rei and Serena on cushions on the ground, and Amara and Michelle leaning against the wall. Luna and Artemis sat on the table in the middle of the room.   
"None of us do, Lita. But you heard him, the future is always changing. So, he may be wrong. We can defeat him and save the future." Luna said factually.   
"Yeah, but we don't even know what his true motives are, Luna." Mina added.   
"Oh yes we do." The cat replied. "He wants to take over the world and rule it. Last time we saw him, he called the city his don't you guys remember?"  
"Oh yeah, I remember. He said, 'I never thought you Scouts would be protecting my city.'" Rei said, snorting with rage. "As if this city is his yet, yeah right!"   
"We have to find his base of operations, then we can attack and really take him out!" Lita said, smacking her fist into the palm of her hand. Everyone sweatdropped.   
"Don't be too hasty Lita. We don't even know if he has a base of operations." Michelle warned, and the girls sweatdropped.   
"Everyone's gotta have a base of operations Michelle! That's a rule!" Mina said.   
"Says who, Mina?" Artemis asked, sweatdropping already.   
"Says um.. um.. the evil head guy book of rules!" She laughed embarrassedly, and everyone sweatdropped this time. Suddenly, Serena sighed.   
"Guys, who knows Belle? I think her last name is Kouheino." The girls all looked at her, and Luna sweatdropped.   
"Serena we're talking about DARKNESS not some girl you ran into at the mall!" Serena sat up suddenly, scaring everyone as she pounded her hands onto the table, eyes blazing.   
"LUNA! Don't you have ANY Feelings? You saw the bruise on her arm just like I did! It was in the shape of a man's hand!! Someone grabbed her, hard, I know it!!" Everyone turned to her, blinking in surprise and shock.   
"Belle? The one who sits in the back of the class who just transferred to this school last year? Belle, who has a grade average just below Ami's? That Belle?" Lita asked. "Someone's abusing that poor girl? How DARE they!!"   
"We should find who ever is doing it and show them that the Sailor Scouts don't approve!" Rei said hotly, balling her hand into a fist and raising it into the air. The other Inners were quick to agree, even Luna.   
"Stop it! Stop it all of you!" Amara burst out, and everyone turned to look at her. She was staring at the ground, not at them, and even Michelle was looking away. "We can't bother ourselves with such TRIVIAL matters!"   
"Trivial matters? TRIVIAL MATTERS?? Really Amara, don't you have ANY heart at all? Doesn't some part of you ache for that girl?? How dare you call that a trivial matter! It's the most important matter we've talked about!!" By now, Serena was yelling at the top of her lungs. Amara stared at her, eyes hard.   
"Serena, we have to look at the big picture! We can't concern ourselves with just ONE GIRL'S problems when the WHOLE WORLD is at stake! Look, maybe we can help her after Darkness had been defeated, but until then, we have to focus on him and him alone. Besides, you don't even know if that bruise WAS from someone abusing her! Maybe someone just grabbed her a bit too hard, maybe it was unintentional. I'm sorry Serena, but we CAN NOT HELP her!"   
Silence fell in the room, and the emotions ran high, tense. For a moment, no one moved, and then, Luna said, very quietly, "She's right Serena. We can't help her."   
Serena stared at them, too stunned to move, and then suddenly seemed to give up. Her shoulders slumped, and she stared at them with disappointment and betrayal plain in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was soft, full of pain.   
"Alright.. alright fine. I can see when I'm out numbered. I.. I just thought.. The Sailor Scouts are here to protect.. and.. and out there, one young woman is being abused, hurt. Her dreams are being crushed, and.. and.. I just thought for once.. Just for once we could stop worrying about the world, and worry about one girl's life.. Just once.. But.. but I guess.. hey.." She laughed bitterly. "Hey! What's the price of one girl's dreams against the FUTURE.. yeah I see where you're coming from." She was silent for a moment.   
And then, she burst out, "I see it but I don't agree! But then again I'm just a stupid meatballhead, who cares what I think!" And then she ran from the room, tears flying from her eyes. The ones left in the room were silent once more.   
That was, until Mina said, very meekly, "No Luna... Serena was right."   
  
Chapter Eight; Saturday morning, Tokyo suburbs   
Serena walked quickly away from Rei's temple, running almost, tears on her cheeks, only one goal on her mind. She ran towards the Park, not knowing where else to go. Searching quickly, she didn't find what she was looking for.   
Ten minutes later, she'd collapsed against a tree in the shade, her head in her hands, trying to fight the deep depression that set on her after her rapid departure. Suddenly, she raised her head. Of course! Everyone was always talking about the gymnastics teacher, and how his teacher's pet was Belle!   
She rose, purse in hand, and practically flew from the temple, running, scorning the bus, instead stretching her legs, running as fast as she could, just for the feel of running. She'd never been so desolate. She couldn't believe what they'd done to her.. What they'd refused to do! Couldn't they understand? Couldn't they see?? What was wrong with them! The world, the Darkness, could wait for just one night..   
She slowed as she approached the Gym, walking slowly but quickly inside, heading towards the gymnastics area. Belle wasn't there. She slumped in defeat.   
There was a soft touch on her shoulder. "Excuse me Miss, but are you looking for someone?" She turned to meet brown eyes, clear wide ones. She smiled.   
"Um, hi Mr. Kekaru! I'm looking for Belle Kouheino. Is she here?" Kekaru frowned, running a hand through his short brown hair as he blew out thoughtfully.   
"I'm sorry Serena, but she hasn't been here in a couple of days. If you're looking for her, I could give you her address, and maybe if you visit her sometime, tell her we miss her here OK?" Serena smiled enthusiastically at Mr. Kekaru.   
"That'd be really great Mr. Kekaru, and I'd be happy to deliver a message to her." Serena sighed with relief, and nodded happily as Mr. Kekaru handed her a slip of paper, Belle's address sprawled on it hastily, but still it was readable.   
She glanced at the address, trying not to let a horrified expression come over her. She knew this address, this was one of the streets of the poor sector of Tokyo, where only the sleezeballs lived! If Belle's family was that poor, no wonder her clothes were always threadbare, and no wonder she was always so shy and quiet all the time. She looked up.   
"Thank you Mr. Kekaru, Maybe I'll see you sometime, bye!" Serena called as she dashed out the door, golden pigtails floating out behind her. Mr. Kekaru watched her go.   
'I don't know how well you know Belle, Serena, but I hope you can help her. She needs all the friends she can get. She's a wonderful girl, really she is.. She just has been hurt too many times in the past. Please help her Serena.. If anyone can do it, you can.'   
  
Chapter Nine; Saturday morning, Kouheino residence  
Belle ran from her house blindly, her tears blinding her. Her mother had come down and found her on the ground, nursing her side. And she'd refused to take Belle to the hospital, instead slapping her daughter for "impertinence".. Something came over Belle, and instead of cowering again, Belle had straightened, stared her mother down and then slapped HER.   
And now, she was running, thrown out from the only home she had, shunned by the only family she'd known. Her eyes felt like they were going to burn up, tears were running down her cheeks like rain. She headed for the only refuge she knew: the park.   
She curled up beneath the large trunk of a sycamore tree, crying what seemed to be her heart out. What was she going to do now? How could she return home when she'd just ruined any chance of living there in peace??  
Suddenly, a roar interrupted her sobbing, and she sat up, curiosity shoving her tears aside for the moment. A wolf-beast leaped through the bushes, its ugly red glowing eyes focusing around the small glen. Belle melted into the shadows, trying not to draw any attention to herself, trying to make her breathing as shallow and unnoticeable as possible.   
"Beautiful Warrior.. Where are you, beautiful warrior?" It rasped, looking around, and Belle's heart caught in her lungs. Time slowed, stopped.   
Those were the words! Suddenly, her dream thudded into her mind. She was running, running from something. Screaming. And then suddenly she turned. 'Beautiful Warrior greet thy death!' The voice cried, roared, but suddenly, she wasn't herself. She was someone else! She cried something out, and something unbelievable, some hideously awesome power shot from her hands. She felt the threads of the world around her shatter and tear, destroyed utterly. Darkness slipped over her, a void she'd felt before. Nothing,.. utterly nothing.. Except the whispered voices, weeping, for what they had lost. And she added her own voice to those of the Beautiful Warriors before her.   
"There you are!" And Belle screamed, because suddenly the wolf was on her, over her, claws digging into her shoulder, blood spilling forth as she was flung back against the tree. She screamed in pain, feeling faint as her ribs cracked again. Shuddering, she stared at the wolf, and then, suddenly, anger took over her.   
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She cried, stretching the syllables out until it seemed to be a keening dirge, and the wolf stared at her, stared at her with the force she was screaming. "STOP HURTING ME!!" And with a sudden pulsing energy, the reality around them shattered, and the wolf beast roared in pain as the threads shut around it, destroying it utterly.   
Belle collapsed to the ground, weeping in pain and fear.   
  
Chapter Ten; Saturday morning, Crystal Skies Park   
"Belle? Belle oh my god Belle!!" Serena appeared in the clearing, having heard the screaming. Belle was laying on the ground again, blood rushing down her shoulder, glasses askew, a long crack running down the lens of one. Wisps of white hair drifted down around her pain wracked face, her eyes were shut tightly.   
She was shuddering and weeping, holding her side and shivering. Serena fell to her knees beside the prone girl, smoothing her bangs. "oh god, what happened here?" She turned, and screamed, "SOMEONE HELP ME!"   
And then suddenly, there was a young man beside her, looking at Belle with something like concern in his eyes. Serena stared at him, and he turned to her. Total black eyes met hers, and she flinched at the intensity she found in them. "What happened to her?" His voice was steely, quick and hard. He was obviously used to being in control. She blinked rapidly, and then swallowed.   
"She was attacked by a youma! It must have been scared off by my arrival!" She frowned. She didn't even believe this story. Maybe it was true though; she'd heard Belle screaming, and the youma's roar. But the roaring had stopped long before Serena had arrived. The man ran his hands carefully over Belle's midriff.  
"Her ribs have been broken in several spots.. She must have taken a mighty beating. Look, there are bruises on her arms, plus the scratches on her cheeks, and the claw marks on her shoulders. No wonder she's passed out." The man said, horror in his voice. Serena stared at him. 'He acts almost like he's met Belle before, or at least knows who she is. But I'm sure I've never seen him before in my life. Not ever in Tokyo! Those eyes, his hair.. I'm sure I'd remember him at once if I ever saw him..'   
The man carefully scooped Belle into his arms, gentle as if he was handling a tiny new born babe. He softly whispered some nonsense words to soothe her when she half awoke, whimpering with pain. Serena stared at him, her eyes softening. 'He's so gentle.' And then his eyes turned back to her, and she saw the very same hard glint in them that went missing whenever his gaze fell on Belle, but seemed to abound whenever he looked away from him.   
"Well? Are you going to just stand there or are you coming?" His voice was hard, scornful, not at all the gentle tone he'd used when talking to Belle. Serena was bit by anger and maybe a little bit of jealousy.   
"Of course I'm coming! Belle is my.. friend, unlike you!" She smiled with satisfaction at his startled expression. "Don't try and fool me, you've never met her before in your life, I doubt you've ever even been to Tokyo! So don't try and convince me other wise, because I know better!"   
"That's not important. Do you want to get this girl some help or do you want to stand around here yakking because a stranger offered to help you??" He rolled his eyes, scornfully turning from her, and her eyes widened at his dismissive attitude. She was sorely tempted to start wailing, but Belle's slight moan of pain brought her crashing down into reality. For right now, the stranger was the only one who could help her. She'd better not blow it.   
"Alright then let's go." She said, sighing unsuredly. Suddenly, she sweatdropped when she realized the glen was empty and he'd already left, halfway down into the streets.   
"Can you drive?" He nodded at a sleek black Ferrari. Serena stared at it, wide eyed, but then nodded. He sat in the back, Belle still cradled in his arms, and Serena turned the car on slowly, her eyes sparkling at the thought of being able to drive the Ferrari.   
She drove carefully, trying not to hit any potholes, avoiding the really bumpy streets, edging slowly around the corners, but revving it on the straight-aways. She was glad there weren't any cops around; she was violating basically every law Tokyo had. 'That doesn't matter.' She told herself sternly. 'All that matters is getting Belle safely to the hospital and getting that stranger AWAY from her. I don't trust him. I don't trust him at all.' She glanced at him in the rearview mirror, but his long hair had fallen over his eyes and was hiding his eyes from her.   
He stared at Belle, stroking her hair comfortingly. Her face was pale, taunt with pain and fear, and there were dark circles under her eyes, as if she stayed up late worrying.   
'How could the people of Earth do this to such a beautiful soul? My tiny rose, how could they? Now I know more than ever, I'm going to take over this planet, and I'll destroy those who were hurting you. I swear it to you Belle. I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to ease the pain in your heart. Kami.. How dare that wolf attack HER of all people! When I find that droid, I am going to slowly dismember it inch by inch. I'll make it scream.'   
And then they were there, at the human hospital, and the doctors bustled her away from him. He gave the paperwork to the other girl, she introduced herself as Serena. He didn't reply with his name, to the result of another infuriated gasp. He didn't care what she thought, his main concern was the girl.   
He followed her into surgery, standing next to the door for what seemed like ages before the doctor finally came out. He was there, waiting anxiously, while Serena took her own sweet time getting over to them.   
"Five of her ribs were broken. Fortunately, they missed the lungs and her heart. There wasn't any internal bleeding, and we managed to patch most of it up. We bound her tightly. She isn't to do any strenuous work for at least a month. I gave her a sedative, she'll sleep for another couple of hours. She'll be hurting later, I'll give you a prescription for that. The claw wounds on her shoulders were deep but clean. I found no poison, and only one needed stitches. Those will dissolve, so don't worry about having to take them out. I'll give you an antibiotic cream to rub on them to help protect against infection. She should come back in two weeks for a checkup, and then in a month for the brace to be taken off. As for the bruises she sustained, they were all very minor and should disappear within a few weeks. Any questions?" Immense relief flooded through both; Belle was going to be fine. The doctor walked away.   
"Wait, who's gonna pay?" Serena asked, blinking. The man stared at her, rolled his eyes, and pulled out a wallet Serena had never seen out of a pocket she didn't realize existed. While he quickly paid, she wandered over to where the nurse had wheeled Belle, sitting down next to the girl.   
She didn't have long to wait. With a confidence that astounded Serena, the man moved past her, as if she didn't even exist, took the handles of the wheelchair and wheeled Belle out of the hospital. Serena stared at him, and then dashed after them.   
"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" He turned to stare at her, as if he was just realizing she was there. Then his expression turned to exasperation and then scorn.   
"Well she certainly can't go back to that whore house she calls her home. And I doubt your shallow little family could, or would, spend the time and energy to take care of her. I doubt they'd let you take care of a total stranger. She's going to need constant attention, and you have school on Monday." Serena glared at him, fury in her eyes, suddenly very suspicious. How did he know all of that? "I'm going to take her to my place."   
"NO! I WON'T allow it!" Serena yelled, dashing in front of him and blocking his way to his car. "I don't know what, but something's WRONG with you! I'm not letting Belle go home with a total stranger!" The man stared at her, smirked, and gestured.   
Serena flew back, away from the car, as if hit by some invisible force. She turned to stare at the man with anger and fear. He was smirking, looking at her and laughing. "You really think you can stop me little girl? I'll take much better care of this flower than your people EVER did! You've used and abused her, now I'm here to stop it. This girl isn't going to be hurt anymore, not while I'm around. So go back to your shallow little life and leave her to me. Because" His smirk grew "you can't stop me."   
And then, he opened the car door, sliding Belle inside, carefully, like a baby. Serena struggled to stand, groaning. 'I've got to stop him! He's evil, I can't let him take Belle!' She had just gotten to her feet when the Ferrari roared to life. She made a half hearted attempt to run in front of it, but the man avoided her, and the car disappeared into the traffic, and she fell to her knees. "No!! Damn!!"..  
  
Chapter Eleven; Co-Z Lodge, Apartment 13, Later that night   
Belle moaned, stirring groggily, freezing as lances of pain shot through her. Her hand flew to her ribs. They were bound tightly. The scratches on her shoulders had been bandaged and cleaned. She felt like she'd just woken up from the deepest sleep she'd ever imagined. Her head was spinning.   
"Sshh.. Don't move yet. Let the anesthetic wear off first." A deep, soft voice said. She moved her head slightly, to her right. A man sat by her bed, his deep black eyes sparkling slightly. She blinked.   
"Do.. do I know you?" He smiled, chuckling as if amused. He leaned forward, and Belle jerked back at the sudden movement. A look of deep concern came over him as he saw the pain reflecting in her eyes.  
"Don't worry. My name's Jake. I'm going to take good care of you." He snorted. "A lot better care then you've been receiving. I promise I won't hurt you." He chuckled. "That friend of yours, Serena I believe her name was, was very protective of you."   
Belle frowned. "She's no friend of mine." She looked away from him. "I have no friends." A warm, gentle hand on her cheek caused her to look back at him.   
"You do now." Belle stared at him, and he smiled. "Don't worry Belle. I won't hurt you." He looked up for a moment. "You could say we both share a common history. I had no one to love me either." The desolate expression on his face cleared, and he looked back down at her, smiling again. "Now. You need more sleep." He grinned. "I suggest falling back asleep before the anesthetic really wears off and the pain kicks in."   
She smiled, closing her eyes. Jake pulled the soft down covers she'd been covered with up, tucking them under her chin, lovingly. A warm, peaceful feeling like Belle had never felt washed over her, and she smiled softly, slipping gently into a peaceful slumber.  
Jake touched Belle's cheek again, smiling at the peaceful expression on her face. "Sleep my little rose bud. I won't let anything touch you anymore. I will be here when you wake up. I'll be here whenever you need me. That I promise."   
He looked up, his eyes suddenly glinting hard. "And I swear that this uncaring world will pay. None of them cared for you, loved you, and that is wrong. I'm going to destroy everything. A world like this doesn't deserve saving. I have no desire to reign over this world any more. I desire to destroy it. And I shall, for you."  
  
Chapter Twelve; Tsukino residence, Sunday morning  
"SERENA WAKE UP!!" Serena woke up with a screech, jumping to her feet and throwing Luna off of her. The black cat hit the ground with an annoyed screech.   
"WHAT DO YOU WANT, FUNGI?" Serena screeched in equally annoyed terms, turning and glaring at the small pink haired girl. Reenie rolled her eyes.   
"Amara called dipwad." She paused a moment, and then added, "So did Ami, Lita, Rei, Mina, Michelle.." She grinned. "I don't think Hotaru or Trista have called yet." Her expression suddenly turned serious when she saw that Luna had left the room. Serena hadn't seemed to notice, or didn't care.   
"Thanks squirt." Serena said, and headed towards her bureau, opening it and staring down thoughtfully at her clothes. She picked out a white blouse and short blue jean skirt.   
"Serena?" Serena stopped at Reenie's soft question, turning her head slightly to indicate she was listening. "Serena, what happened? Yesterday, I mean."  
Serena sighed and settled down on her bed, her clothes in her lap as she leaned on her elbows, thoughtfully staring down at the ground. "I don't quite know yet Reenie. I just hope it was a little spat, caused by being together too much, having to fight so often." She blinked. "Because I couldn't bear it if it became serious." She sighed and fell back on her bed. "I don't know what I'm going to do yet."  
She suddenly screamed, a sound of pure frustration, and Reenie jumped at the sound. "DAMN! Where are you Belle? Who was that man? Are you alright? I can't believe I couldn't save you!! Well.. no matter.. I'll save you now. I don't care what the others think. You're important to me. More important than I realized before, I guess."  
She sighed, laying there for a few moments, lost in thought, deep blue eyes troubled and full of pain. Reenie walked over to Serena, crawling up on the bed next to Serena. "Moon-momma, do you want me to help you?" Serena edged up on her elbows, staring at Reenie.   
"How could you help me? I have to find a girl you've never even met or seen, and she could be anywhere in Tokyo. AND if Jake wanted to hide her, I don't think anyone could find him!" Reenie lay on her stomach, kicking her feet in the air.   
"Ooh.. I've got my ways.." She giggled when Serena plopped back on the bed, leaning her chin in her hand, staring at her curiously.   
"Ooh Reea-llly.. Mind lettin' ME in on these.. ways?" Reenie thought a moment, regarding the hungry, curious expression on Serena's face, and then grinned evilly.   
"You have to catch me first, Luna-P Block her while I get away!" Reenie yelled down the stairs as Serena scrambled to her feet after the pink haired girl. Serena screeched as the ball hit her square in the face and she fell backwards with a huge crash onto her bottom.   
Reenie scampered out the door, Serena thundering down the stairs after her, screaming "GET BACK HERE SQUIRT!!" Sammy and Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino watched as the door slammed, each sweatdropping. "Will those girls EVER learn?" Mr. Tsukino sighed...   
  
Chapter Thirteen; The Time Gates   
Sailor Pluto turned to the giant doors she guarded, taking a deep breath, feeling the mists around her welcoming her, embracing her. She was home. But somehow, this time, it didn't feel right. Something was happening, and it meant another visit to Earth might be in store for her.   
She turned, taking another deep breath. Gesturing with one hand, the Garnet Orb she guarded glowed a brilliant dark red. She waited for a moment, straining her ears as she listened in the silence, senses alert, body ready for action.   
And then, the mists started to swirl in front of her. She took a step back, giving it room to form. Two giant doors, the same color as the Garnet Orb on her staff, with gold etchings and strange designs drawn onto their smooth exterior greeted the eye.   
She stepped forward again, pressing her hand against the door. They glowed, once, and then swung open. A brilliant collage of lights of every color in the rainbow spilled out of the door, illuminating the dark Time Gates for one instant. She smiled at the sound coming forth. The endless tick tick ticking of a million, billion clocks, all at different rates yet at the same rhythm. A place of chaotic order.   
She entered the Dome of the Time Threads, setting her staff against the doors which shut behind her, ensuring that no one would be able to follow her. She had known of this place for many, many millennias, but had never dared to enter. But now, now with the power of the Purity Chalice in dire danger, it was her only hope.   
Threads resembling what human scientists called DNA wound throughout the infinitely large dome, twisting about each other and sometimes even disappearing into thick fog. The threads directly in front of her were crystal clear; these were the threads of the present. They very quickly faded into almost pure nonexistence, thick fog hiding the vaporous strands from view. The ones to her left were clear for a long time, parts of the strands covered or obscured by the same soupy fog until they too faded into virtual nonexistence.   
She moved to the front of the small balcony viewing scope, a small door opening in the floor before her. A tiny silver, glowing ball rose from the dark hole, hovering about chest high on Sailor Pluto. Pluto put out a hand and laid it on the ball. And then, it was like she was moving through the threads, bursting through them, swirling crazily around them, but never ever touching them.   
She quickly moved to the point in time she was concerned with. It was small, and it took more searching than she'd have liked. But there- there it was.   
She viewed the precise instant she'd been looking for with narrowed ruby eyes. The giant gates that were the only entrance or exit to this galaxy were knocked off their hinges. A young man.. no, shadow, shade was frozen in front of them, a maniacal light gleaming in his jet black eyes. His dark black hair was flying around him in a furious light.   
"So." She spoke for the first time, her voice sounding strangely loud in the lonely room. "So." She said again. "This is the Darkness that they were so scared of." She reached out into the time frame, sensing his power.   
She drew back with a gasp. His power was beyond that of all of the defenders of this galaxy combined! How could something such as he exist? She knew, with a deep biting fear, that his power was more than that of the Silver Crystal held by Sailor Moon.   
"Gods.." She shook her head, fear biting into her as she longingly looked to the future threads, half wanting to fly through them, but knowing that was forbidden. She had received four ultimadums when she had received the job by Serenity.   
And one of them was that future scrying was forbidden.   
So, she'd just have to wait. On a quick impulse, she followed the threads as far forward as she dared, watching as they fought. She frowned. She'd have to return to Earth; Hotaru would be needing her guidance in the upcoming fight. And, she dared not admit it outloud, she was lonely. Desolately lonely. She wanted, needed human companionship, especially that of her "family" of the twentieth century times.   
So she longingly took her hand from the silver ball, but not before scrying, just once, quickly, the past, happy times she'd enjoyed with her family. 'Soon,' she whispered. 'Soon I'll be back. And I'll take you for a hot fudge sundae, Hotaru, Reenie, my treat. I promise, just wait for me.'   
She turned from the ball, and it plunged back into the hole, and reached for her staff, the Garnet Orb glowing once, recognizing her presence, before fading back into silence.   
And, she headed to Earth.   
  
Chapter Fourteen; Roof of Apartment 13, Sunday night   
Belle gazed up, longingly at the stars above her, twinkling in the velvet sky. Suddenly she turned, gazing at the man who'd arrived like a wraith behind her.   
"Jake." She whispered, eyes wavering slightly, unsure of him, of herself. He smiled at her, and turned his eyes back to the stars. She watched him for a moment, remembering his promise. 'I won't hurt you Belle, I swear it.'   
Being with him made her feel warm, special. He treated her as if she was the most important being in the universe, going out of his way to make her happy. He was gentle, and kind, caring. She'd never known anyone like him. Yet he lived alone, in a vast, silent apartment, an apartment that had more rapidly become her home than eighteen years in her parent's house had. She turned to him, one hand resting lightly on the railing of the roof top above her apartment, the wind blowing around them, chilly.   
She shivered slightly, turning back to the stars above her, unsure of herself, around him. Just his presence sent warmth flooding through her veins. She'd never known anyone to care about her as he did. She shivered again, and suddenly, he'd wrapped his coat around her shoulders.   
She looked at him again, and he smiled wider. And then, to his delight, she smiled back at him, shyly, but definitely a smile. Black eyes soft and gentle, he leaned against the railings next to her, breath creating a small puff of white in front of him as he too stared up at the heavens above.   
"They look so far away, don't they?" His voice was low, and soft. She turned to him, almost as if to make sure he'd actually spoken and she hadn't been hearing things. He turned to her, something in his eyes that made her ache for him. She had never seen the pain she endured before in any other person, so she didn't recognize it at first.   
"Yes, but on nights like this, when they're gleaming above you, doesn't it feel, just a bit, like they're watching over you? They may be far away, but they're watching out for you." She said, and he smiled at her. "What?" She demanded at his amusement.   
He turned back to her, and smiled, shaking his head slightly. "Nothing."   
"What?? What's so funny?" She demanded, her eyes wide with sparkling mischief. He laughed and she poked him gently in the side. "What is it?" She demanded again.   
He gave in, and with a final shake of his head, he laughed again. "It's just that, I've never heard any one say anything like that. You've got such a passion for living.. such a beautiful soul. I've never come across someone like you in all my travels." She blushed, looking intrigued, changing the subject from herself to him.   
"Travels?"   
He paused. "Yes, travels." He looked away from her, down at the street far below them. It was almost as if, standing here, next to her, the humans down below didn't matter. It was just them, standing here, and if they really reached out, stretched out their hands, they could pluck the stars from their orbits in the sky. He shook the feeling off with a tiny ping of.. fear? No, unease.   
"It must be wonderful to travel.." Belle said, her eyes taking on a soft, glazed look, as if she was imagining all the places she could go. "I've never even been out of Tokyo."   
He turned to her. "It's not all that fun." At the tone of his voice, she looked at him. "You travel everywhere, but there's no place for you. You're a stranger in a strange land, and there's no one to welcome you when you finally find a bit of shelter. But you always move on, knowing there has to be some place for you, some place out there, but you never find it."   
She was shocked to see that same pain in his eyes, which glistened unusually in the light. "But.. there is a place for you. There is." She insisted at his denying glance. "I believe that every person has a place. A spot for just them. Where they're loved and needed, where they're accepted. And, until people find that spot, they wander. That's why they wander, because they're looking for a home." She paused for a moment of thought, collecting her feelings. "And sometimes, that place is hard to find, though it's out there. And the sad thing is, that sometimes, when people find their little niche, the spot where they belong, that they've traveled for so long that they don't recognize it, and move on, until eventually they die."  
"But look!" Jake suddenly said, encompassing the whole of the skies with one sweep of his arm. "Look at all the stars out there, look at all the void. What if ONE, just ONE of those stars is your spot. How will you ever find it? There's no way."   
Belle looked at him, with her wide, clear, all-knowing eyes, and said very quietly, "There is a way. Because there is a spot, it will find you. You will find it. You just have to be ready to grab onto it when you do find it."   
And suddenly, he was speechless. The wisdom, the utter truth in her words astounded him. He looked at her wide, clear face, honesty shining out of her beautiful, deep eyes, and realized that everything she said was true.   
He put his arm around her and drew her close to him, smiling. "It wouldn't do for you to get a cold now." She smiled, and, to his surprise, leaned into him, her head nestled comfortably against shoulder.   
He looked down at her, and for once, he felt something he'd never felt before: warmth.   
  
Chapter Fifteen; Sunday night, rooftops of Tokyo  
Sailor Moon turned from the rooftop, eyes lowered, hands gripping in front of her. When Sailor Minimoon raised her head, she saw with a shock that there were tears in Sailor Moon's eyes.   
"Wha-what's wrong Sailor Moon?" Minimoon burst out, eyes wide. The tiny pink haired scout glanced at the couple under the stars across from them, not understanding.   
"I.. I was wrong." Sailor Moon said, her voice hushed with a bit of.. wonder? "He.. he was right. He could help her." She brushed the tears from her eyes and turned to Minimoon, smiling now. "Okay squirt, we can go home now." And with that, she turned and started walking home.   
"Wait a minute!" Minimoon cried, looking back over her shoulder at Belle and Jake. "What about Belle? Aren't we going to save her?? We can't just leave her there!!" She hissed. "Are you AFRAID Serena? Don't tell me you're afraid to rescue her!" Sailor Moon stopped, as if stung, and then turned around, viciously.   
"I'M NOT AFRAID!" She yelled. "Just look at her! Look at them! She's HAPPY Reenie, she's SMILING, HAPPY! I've never, EVER seen her smile before! She's looking incredibly better too, didn't you notice? The scratches on her cheeks are basically gone! I'm not afraid Reenie! For once I'm making the right choice! Belle deserves a bit of happiness, and who.. whatever this guy Jake is, he can give her that happiness! I can't! You can't! Rescuing her wouldn't do any good for her or us. Better leave her there."   
Sailor Minimoon shut her mouth, stunned. She'd never thought her mother could be so.. smart? Observant? Unselfish? With a flush of embarrassment, she realized, Sailor Moon was right. She wasn't. She ran to catch up with her future mother, not meeting the taller girl's eyes.   
"Serena.. I'm.. sorry.." She said softly, and looked up. Sailor Moon was smiling at her. She was forgiven. Minimoon reached up and took Sailor Moon's hand, a bit shyly. Sailor Moon glanced down at her, smiled, and held onto it gently. "Sailor Moon?" Sailor Moon looked down at Minimoon again.   
"Yes Reenie?"   
"Would.. would you like it.. if if someone kept an eye on Belle? Y'know.. just.. just so she doesn't. Get hurt I mean.." Sailor Moon smiled, and bent down, hugging Sailor Minimoon.   
"Yes, Sailor Minimoon, I'd like that. Thank you." Minimoon, blushing, smiled and nodded. Suddenly, a twinkle entered Sailor Moon's eyes. "So.. I'll race you to the ice cream parlor!"   
"You're on, Moon-momma!" And with that the two Scouts set off, running over the rooftops of Tokyo, the stars above them twinkling brightly.   
  
Chapter Sixteen; Friday Afternoon, Cherry Hill Temple  
The Scouts were having another meeting. Only one droid had shown itself in the past week, searching for "pure emotions" in the crowd in the mall. The silence was getting to be unnerving.   
Ami and Lita had apologized at school on Monday for not agreeing with her, and she'd apologized for storming out. One by one, she made up with the rest of the Scouts. They decided it had just been a bad night, and had been ready to help Belle when Serena told them about finding Belle and all about Jake and seeing them on the rooftop. Reenie had also told them about how she'd set Luna P up watching the apartment. "Luna-P will let us know right away if Belle gets into any trouble." Reenie had said factually.   
Rei stared at her hands, hmming in thought. The rest of the Scouts were arranged inside the small room, also lost in thought, it being far too cold to be outside right now.  
"So.. what do we do now?" Mina asked, shrugging. "What 'can' we do?" She sighed. "We don't know why Darkness is suddenly so quiet. The problem with Belle is solved. What else is there to talk about?"   
"Plenty," Amara said quietly, once again drawing attention back to herself. "Like, how did Jake manage to throw Serena off of him? What is he? And, don't you think it's a bit coincidental that the attacks stopped right after Belle moved in with Jake?"   
"Oh god no!" Serena gasped. "Does that mean, I've let Belle move in with the very same being who wants to destroy all of Earth?! Oh my god!!" Serena's hands flew to her face, which turned very pale, and she looked like she was about ready to faint.   
Just then Reenie stood up, and hit Serena in the face with a pillow. "SERENA! You dipwad! What did you just tell me when we saw them together on the roof? He can make her happy! He will protect her! If he had wanted to kill her, why did he take her in? Why did he care for her? Come ON Meatballhead stop being such an airhead!!"   
The speech had its desired effect, and Serena rebounded to her feet immediately, glaring at Reenie, before deciding Reenie was right and sitting back down. Everyone looked amazed at her self-control.   
"OK.. so, what do we do now?" She asked, very calmly, and everyone stared. She sweatdropped. "What?" Everyone groaned and fell over, sweatdropping up a rainstorm. In the midst of this sat Serena, a bit confused at what everyone was so suddenly gone ballistic over.   
"WHAAAAAT?" She whined, still classically clueless.  
  
Chapter Seventeen; Monday Morning, Juuban High  
Belle was back in school the next Monday. The three Sailors, along with the rest of the school, were amazed at the change in her. She seemed to glow with confidence, happiness, raising her hand to answer questions, and when they did group studies, she spoke out instead of sitting stiffly, shyly away from the rest of the group.   
"Class, one more announcement." Miss Sisaki yelled over the din. Everyone turned their attention back to her, and away from the clock that showed three minutes until school was out. Sisaki was waving a bright neon orange piece of paper.   
"OOH!" Serena and Molly giggled together, each knowing what Miss Sisaki was going to say. The teacher waited for absolute silence to fall before clearing her throat.   
"As many of you know, Spring vacation is coming up. And," she paused for a moment as many girls started giggling. Silence fell again under her strict gaze. "It's time, for the annual Senior High Spring Fling!!" She grinned widely at cheers that erupted at this announcement. "Simple rules! One, if you do bring a visitor, they've got to sign in with Mr. Moyarti. Two, NO ALCOHOL." She cast a strict glare about the room, and several people fidgeted. "Third, this is for you, as the students, to have fun. Don't ruin it by say.. spiking the punch." She glared around again. "And if you do act out of line, I will give you detention, cleaning erasers, scrubbing desks and the floor, punching holes in my papers, among other things, so keep that in mind."  
The bell rang, and she waved the papers over everyone's heads. "Make sure you all get one!" She handed them out as the students crowded past her, making sure every student, even Melvin and Belle got one.   
Belle walked down the hall, staring dismally at the paper in front of her. She'd never gone to a school dance. They were another of her father's pet peeves. So, she didn't expect to go to this one either. She'd be.. home? She looked up then, at the crowds around her. She hadn't asked Jake when he was taking her home, and he hadn't said anything. The truth was, she was afraid to know. She didn't ever want to go home ever again.   
"Belle! BEEEEELLLE!!" She blinked, and raised her head, looking around. She'd never had anyone call to her in the halls before, and she didn't know what to do. So she stopped, and turned.   
Serena, dragging Molly and Ami behind her, dashed up to her, her Spring Fling clutched tight in her hands. "BELLE!" She yelled again, waving the paper like a flag. Belle blinked and sweatdropped at the attention Serena was drawing.   
"Hey Belle!" Serena said with that annoying giggle. "So.. are you going to the Spring Fling? I'm going to ask Darien.. He promised me he'd take me.. So now it's just a matter of him getting signed up." She giggled. "AND! Melvin and Molly are going together. And.." She glanced at Ami, who was looking away from the conversation and blushing ever so slightly. "Ami's really happy that it's this Friday, because that means her love interest, Greg, is going to be here! Isn't that great??" Belle smiled fakely and nodded, still not saying anything.   
"Oh Serena you're such a dip! Stop going ON like that!" Molly said, shoving Serena way from Belle, ignoring her friend's protesting screeches. "We were wondering if you'd like to go with us Belle. Lita doesn't have a date, so you and her could hang out together when you're not dancing with all of us!" Molly said, her accent plain.   
Ami waved her hand nervously. "Oh.. I still don't know if I'm going to go. I need my sleep, and I was going to take that night to study for my Chem. Exam.."   
Everyone sweatdropped. Ami blinked at Serena, who'd fallen over.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMI!! You can't stay home and study on the biggest Dance of our youthful lives, that is until the end of the year Prom.. Come ON!.. Sides, you don't want GREG to think you're afraid do you??" Ami blushed.   
"Serena please!! Keep your voice down!!" This set Serena off into a fit of giggles, resulting in Molly shoving her again. This time though, Lita caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Hi Serena. Having a nice trip?" The girls laughed at this, and for once, Belle smiled, and meant it. It was Serena's turn to blush and sweatdrop.   
"Hi Belle. My name's Lita, I don't think we've met, not properly any ways." She stuck her hand out, smiling friendly like, and Belle shook it, a bit shyly. Suddenly, Belle blinked.   
"Wait.. aren't you the girl who was kicked out of her last three schools for fighting?" Lita glared at Belle.   
"Don't you ever mention that again!" Belle blinked and, sweatdropping furiously muttered her apologies. Molly was laughing at something, and everyone looked at her. Apparently she'd just said something embarrassing to Serena, who'd blurted it out.   
"GREG KISSED YOU AMI?? NO WAAAAAAAAY!"  
"SERENA!!!" Ami screeched, and hid her face. Everyone within earshot of Serena ( a formidable distance ) turned to look at Ami with amazement. Shy brainiac Ami had a boyfriend AND she'd been kissed? No way!!  
"Serena.. I.. I can't believe you did that!!" Ami moaned, but Serena was too busy going gaa-gaa over the news to hear her. Lita laughed at them all. "Oooh now how am I going to face school tomorrow?? Oh Serena I hate you!!"   
The way Ami said that made it plain she really didn't, and Serena apparently was observant enough to know this, because she laughed and started 'cheering' Ami up.   
"So, are you going to come Belle?" Lita turned back to Belle. Belle wished she hadn't. They were being so nice to her.. She really didn't want to tell them no,.. they wouldn't understand.  
"Yeah c'mon Belle, it's gonna be GREAAAT!! whoo-HOO AHAHAHAHA!!" Serena laughed, as they stepped out in to the sunshine. Fortunately, Belle didn't have to answer.   
For right then, she caught sight of Jake in his Black Ferrari, parked against the curb and obviously waiting for her. Her cheeks burned. She'd never had anyone wait for her, much less pick her up. He put his sunglasses up, and smiled like he'd just won a million dollars.   
"Jake!" Belle waved happily, almost dropping her books. Laughing, she scooped them back into her arms, and dashed off towards Jake. "Bye guys!" she yelled back over her shoulder.   
They watched her as she reached Jake, and he hugged her, gently, careful of her still tender ribs, taking her books from her and opening the car door for her. Jake hopped in the other side, put his arm on the back of the seat (and around Belle) and revved the Ferrari. Within a few seconds, they were out of sight.   
"Ooooooh.. That's so romantic.." Molly sighed. "Darien's never picked you up has he Serena?" Serena, still caught up in her thoughts, broke into a sweatdrop, blinking.   
"um.. No.. Hey, Mol, I just remembered I've gotta be some where. I'll meet you at the Arcade later OK? Come on Ami, we're LATE, remember?" She grabbed Ami's arm and the two sped off. Lita turned to Molly.   
"Well, see you Tuesday Molly. Take care." She gave her a peace sign and then rapidly fled. Molly watched them go, mystified. 'Why do they always do that?' But her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Melvin..   
  
Chapter Eighteen; Monday Night, Anderson Residence  
"Hm.. what are you going to wear, Ami?" Lita asked, looking at Ami's more than spacious wardrobe. The five Inners were in their PJs, in various positions around Ami's huge bedroom.   
"I don't know Lita. I thought that blue one over there." Ami pointed towards the wardrobe absentmindedly, not raising her eyes from the book she was reading. Lita rolled her eyes, walked over to Ami, snatched her book, and said, "Show me." Ami complied.   
Serena burst out laughing, and Rei chucked a pillow at her. "Shut up Meatballhead! I'm trying to listen to this, OK??" Serena stuck her lollipop back in her mouth and started sulking.   
"Wow, you've even got your own pool Ami?" Mina gasped, from the balcony. Ami nodded, showing Lita one of her emerald dresses. Lita frowned, tilted her head to one side, and then shook her head, taking the dress away from Ami.  
"Girls, CAN we get down to business?" Luna demanded, only to have Serena throw a pillow and knock the black cat off her cushion. Luna hit the ground with a protesting screech.   
"NO Luna! The idea of this sleep over is to HAVE FUN! We've got major planning to do! Rei, what are you going to wear? Oh, how did the temple meeting go today?" Rei nodded.   
"Fine. The Commission decided to increase funding, and Grandfather wants to make some improvements. Chad decided to stay for a while more." She smiled. "Like another couple of years."   
"OOh that's GREAT! Hey, you know what?" Serena turned to Mina. "You should come too! Yeah, Miss Sisaki told us we could bring visitors, and I think it'd be awesome if you came with us!!" Serena giggled as Mina looked absolutely starstruck at the idea.   
"Ami, what about THIS one?" Lita held up a sapphire, sequin dress. Ami gasped at the sight.   
"Where did you find that dress? My father gave it to me, I've never worn it before, it kind of just disappeared!" Serena, Mina, and Rei looked at the gorgeous dress with something akin to envy.   
Lita pointed at the stack of boxes at her feet. "It was in here."   
"Really? However did it get into those boxes? Oh! Mother must have gone on a cleaning rampage!.." Ami and Lita immediately started digging for whatever other treasures they could find. Suddenly, Mina gasped.   
"Guys! Come here come here come HERE!!" Mina waved frantically at the others, leaning over the balcony and staring raptly at something below, in the street. The others slowly drifted over to where she was standing.   
"What is it Mina?" Serena asked, following her friend's finger.   
Belle was walking slowly down the street, a bag in her hands. She must have just gotten done with shopping. Serena looked down the road, seeing the apartment Jake lived in. She hadn't realized the couple was so close to Ami's house.   
"So? It's Belle. D'you think we should go say hi?" Serena asked. Rei sweatdropped and slapped her lopside the head angrily.   
"Serena, look BEHIND Belle dipwad! There, in the shadows! Something's following her!" Sure enough, when Serena peered into the shadows, something flitting through them caught her eye. Belle walked on, oblivious to it. Whatever it was, it wasn't human.   
"Guys, I'm getting BAD vibes from whatever that is. I think she might be in trouble. C'mon, let's go." Rei said, her eyes furrowed as she stared suspiciously at the shadow. The other girls nodded.   
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"   
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"   
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"   
"MOON CRISES POWER!!"  
"MAKE-UP!"  
The five Scouts leaped from the balcony into the shadows, dashing forward into the light. Belle walked on, humming a soft song to herself, oblivious of the danger she was in. Mercury leaped forward first, not at Belle, but directing her "attack" at the shadows behind the girl.   
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST" she yelled, and a dense fog filled the area. Belle turned at the sound of the voice, her eyes wide as the sight of five Sailor Scouts flooded her brain. She shrank into the shadows.   
The beast that had been following Belle stepped forward out of the mist, and Belle tried not to scream. It was the same wolf-beast that attacked her in the park!! No.. no she realized.. It wasn't the same one, this one was black while the other had been a tannish red. This one was different.  
"My fight is not with you Sailor Scouts. You have no business interfering with my purpose." Its voice was harsh and grating, hurting her ears. The Sailors seemed to bristle with rage at the sound.   
"And what would that purpose be, huh? Draining that poor girl yet AGAIN of her emotions? Give her a break!!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "She's been through enough, geez.. Darkness sure has a one track mind!" Now it was the wolf beast's turn to bristle angrily.   
"The Darkness has no interest in draining her!" The wolf beast yelled. "And my purpose is not to fight you or her, it's to defend her you ignorant Sailor Pimps!"   
This seemed to startle the Scouts. "What??" Demanded Mars. "Why would the Da-oh my god!!" She suddenly interrupted herself, staring at the wolf beast. "No way!!"   
"What, what Mars? What's wrong, tell us!" Sailor Moon said worriedly, stepping forward and shaking Mars' shoulder. Mars turned to the others, swallowing.   
"You remember when we were discussing Her with Neptune and Uranus? And Uranus brought up the point that it was coincidental that the attacks stopped when He took Her in?" The others nodded. "What if HE is Darkness? This just proves it! He set this wolf beast, one of his evil minions, to protect Belle because he's playing favorites! I bet right now there's another youma out there zapping some poor person and that's why Jake sent the beast to follow Belle, to make sure she didn't get hurt!!"  
"Jake! Of course, he's Darkness!!" Mercury said. "It all makes sense!"   
Jupiter growled in anger, the wolf beast forgotten. It melded into the shadows and seemingly disappeared. "I knew I didn't like him! He bumped into me one day on the sidewalk, and didn't apologize! He's a jerk, and it all makes sense!" She smiled. "So.. we take Jake down, we take Darkness down."   
"STOPPIT!!" The cry came from the shadows, and the Sailors turned as one to see Belle standing there, hands gripped in anger. "Don't you DARE touch him! Don't you DARE!! I swear, if you do.. I'll.. I'll kill you I SWEAR IT!"   
Sailor Moon stepped forward, hands held out, palm up, eyes pleading. "Belle, please. He's Evil.. We have to destroy him or he might take over the world!"   
Belle seemed to tense, and her voice held a note of deadly anger. "Don't. You. Friggin. Dare. Touch. HIM!! You're supposed to be the SAILOR SCOUTS, the GOOD GUYS! And here you are, going to kill some guy just because you think he's some evil entity! I'll tell you, he's the kindest, most caring person I've EVER met!! DON'T TOUCH HIM!"  
"Belle stop it! You don't know what you're getting into!" Sailor Moon cried, pleadingly.   
"Forget her. We'll destroy him if we have to, Sailor Moon. She can't stop us." Jupiter said to Sailor Moon, eyes full of smoldering anger. Belle stepped forward, and slapped Jupiter. Jupiter's hand flew to her cheek and her eyes widened with rage. "How DARE you!! You little-" She flew at Belle, fist clenched.  
Suddenly, a blur of black hit Jupiter, knocking her away from Belle. She hit the ground, rolled once, and stoppped, gripping her arm. Jake stared at her, eyes black and hard. "Lay a hand on her and I will personally rip it from your weak little body."   
Jake turned to Belle, his eyes and voice soft, caring. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?" She shook her head, and Sailor Moon was appalled to see a glimmer of tears.   
"No.. I'm fine.. But.. but Jake.. please, tell me, tell me they're wrong! You're not evil, I know it.. Please tell me.." She was shaking, starting to cry. Jake reached out and pulled her into his arms, and she buried her face in his shirt, crying.   
He didn't answer her question, instead turning to stare at the Sailors, eyes hard. Sailor Moon gasped to see a shadow covering Belle, realizing in the same instance that it was protecting her nothing else.   
"What do you want hm? Do you want to scare her? Frighten her into cooperating with you?" His voice was low, deadly, and Belle looked up at this, lavender eyes on Jake's face, which seemed to have been chiseled from stone, it was so set, so hard. "Leave her alone. You may attack me, try whatever your pitiful little brains say might work, but don't you DARE touch her!"   
His arms tightened protectively around Belle, and he angled her away from them, his body between the Scouts and Belle. Sailor Mercury shook her head. "Belle, please.. don't listen to him! He's the enemy! He wants to take over the world, he's said so himself!!"   
Belle closed her eyes and turned away from them, and they knew she wouldn't listen. Sailor Moon had never realized how strong Belle could be, how stubborn.   
Mars said, very quietly, "Belle, get out of the way," in a voice that brooked no argument. "Darkness, prepare for a one way trip to Hell."   
"FLAME SNIPER" She yelled, the arrow streaking towards Belle and Jake. Belle didn't move, instead, she tightened her arms around Jake's waist and laid her head on his chest. Jake looked down at Belle, standing there, putting her own life in danger for him, and then looked at the Sailor Scouts.   
"You attack HER? I thought you were supposed to defend people not heartlessly KILL them!" And then the arrow engulfed the two in flames. Sailor Moon screamed.   
And suddenly, a black sword cut through the flames, extinguishing them as quickly as a ton of water would. Belle clutched safely away from the flames, against his chest, Darkness walked out of the fire slowly. His eyes were blazing.   
"See what you have DONE Sailor Scouts? The heat of your attack has knocked her out. You've hurt her. If I had been just Jake, if you had been wrong; she'd be dead." He snorted. "Your hands are stained red. Red with blood. Innocent blood."   
He turned his back to the stunned Scouts, laying Belle down beneath a tree on some cool grass. The wolf beast appeared, sitting between Belle and the battle like a stone sentinel.   
"Now we fight."  
He leaped with a vicious swing of his sword, clanging on the ground where Sailor Mars had just been. "OAK REVOLUTION" Jupiter yelled, but a swirl of his cape and a thrust of his sword sent the attack spinning uselessly into the air.   
"AQUA RHAPSODY" and "LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK" spun into one mighty attack, along with a follow up by Mars of "FLAME SNIPER" He dodged all three attacks, and the combined heat, chill and energy made a gouge in the street the side of a small car.   
"He's too fast!" Jupiter cried in frustration as Darkness yet again dodged another attack. "I don't know how many more attacks I can keep up!"   
"Ha! You call these pitiful excuses ATTACKS?" Darkness said, and then appeared in front of Sailor Moon, sword held high over his head, vicious eyes gleaming. "Now you die."  
Sailor Moon screamed, arm raised. Darkness suddenly cried out as a blood red rose struck his hand. The sword clanged to the ground. Darkness looked up. "Oh.. Capeboy's here everyone.. You may all swoon with ecstasy..." Tuxedo Mask leaped from his perch, his face set hard at Darkness' sarcastic cuts.   
"You're a vicious traitor Darkness. You must die for this world to be pure again." He said ominously. Darkness stared at him for a moment and then broke into laughter.   
"Is that supposed to frighten me Pretty Boy? Idle threats, rose slinger... Your pitiful attacks are nothing compared to my raw might... Shadows, attack!" He pointed at the Scouts, but what he meant was never found out..   
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER" and "SUBMARINE REFLECTION" both hit him in the side. He grunted in pain, turning his head to stare at the three Scouts that appeared out of no where. "DEADLY SCREAM" came from Pluto, and hit him in the chest, causing him to fly backwards against the building.   
"Invited by the new epic, I'm the Sailor of the Sky and ground, I'm Sailor Uranus!"  
"Lured by the new epic, I'm the Sailor of the Oceans and Seas, I'm Sailor Neptune!"   
"Called from my post by the new epic, I'm the Sailor of Time, I'm Sailor Pluto!"   
"Hi guys, we certainly could use your help!" Sailor Moon said, and Reenie suddenly ran up, tugging on her fuku.   
"Come on, quick while he's not looking!!"   
"MOON COSMIC POWER!" They yelled, and both appeared in their Super forms. "OK, I'm ready to rock Moon Momma!" Sailor Minimoon yelled, giving a thumbs up. Suddenly, Darkness started to laugh. He rose slowly, shaking off the dust and debris calmly, as if he'd simply fallen.   
The Scouts were horrified. "He.. He's not hurt at all!!" Venus said, eyes wide with shock. The other Scouts tensed as he flexed his muscle.   
"Quick, let's hit him while he's unprepared, everyone together!" Sailor Uranus cried. The other Sailor Scouts nodded with a chorus of "Right!"   
"FLAME SNIPER" sent and arrow hurtling his way, combining with "OAK REVOLUTION" for a fiery petal storm. "LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK" added an energy heart to the tip of the arrow while "AQUA RHAPSODY" laced the attack with frigid ice water. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER" and "DEADLY SCREAM" strengthened the body of the attack while "SUBMARINE REFLECTION" protected it.   
And finally, "TWINKLE YELL!" called forth the power of Pegasus. "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" gave the attack unbelievable powers. Darkness looked up as the attack hurtled towards him, screaming as the elements of all the Scouts hit him full force.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JAAAAAAAAAKEEE!!!" A blood curdling scream came from their right, and the Scouts turned to see Belle race past them to kneel next to the prone body of Darkness. Her tears were coming thick and fast, and her small thin frame was being wracked by sobs. "Ho.. how could you??"   
Sailor Moon walked forward slowly, putting her arm on Belle's shoulder. "I'm.. I'm sorry Belle. We.. we had to, he was evil and-" Belle suddenly slapped Moon's hand from her, raising smoldering eyes to Sailor Moon's level.   
"No you're not.. You don't know what you've just did!! YOU KILLED HIM!! You're the only evil ones around here!! You're.. you're the evil ones, you're the enemy, YOU SHOULD DIE!" As if on cue, the wolf-beast leaped forward.   
"SHADOWS ATTACK!!" And suddenly, from every alley way, from every shadow came dozens of the wolf beasts, all a black or dark gray shade. Claws and fangs bared, fur raised, the Shadows advanced slowly, barking and yipping.  
"There are too many of them, we'll be overwhelmed!" Mercury cried. "And there are more on their way! The main wolf used some sort of subharmonic pitch that could only be heard by the wolves to call them here. They're purely platonic, but reinforced with dark energy that makes them all too real!!" Her visor and hand held computer were flashing numbers, dots clustering together, showing their current situation.   
"Oh no, guys.. Belle!! They must be out of control, they're attacking her too!!" Sailor Moon cried, pointing. True enough, Belle stood bravely over Darkness' form a twisted pipe in her hand. She swung it and sent a wolf flying, and Sailor Moon was amazed at the strength in the girl's arms. But there were far too many; they were going to overwhelm her, and the Sailors, sooner or later.   
Suddenly, from the shadows, came the cry, "SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE". Sailor Minimoon leaped forward at the cry, a path through the wolves open for the dark Sailor to race through. The pink and black clad Scouts met in a hug before retreating.   
"What are they waiting for?" Venus whispered nervously.   
"For their numbers to reach their maximum potential, Sailor Venus. There are still some wolves to make it here." Mercury said calmly, but her voice quavered slightly. It wasn't looking good. Wolves packed every space available, growling and rumbling angrily.   
"What do we do now?" Mars whispered. "There are way too many of them for us to fight!"   
"Simple..." Sailor Uranus said, her voice hard. "We fight until we can't fight any longer." The other Scouts were quiet for a second, minds numb with the possibility of their deaths, but then, they reached a mutual agreement.   
"Right. We fight, we die..." Jupiter said calmly.   
"WE ARE ALL HERE!" The main wolf bayed happily, and then cried, "SHADOWS FORWARD! AVENGE LORD DARKNESS' DEATH! KILL ALL LIFE ON THIS MISERABLE PLANET, ESPECIALLY THOSE SAILOR PESTS! DO IT NOW KILL THEM KILL KILL KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL!!"  
And then, the Shadow wolves attacked.   



	2. Rise of Aethena

Some Bruises Don't Fade  
By Lady Amber  
  
Well.. Here is the second part. I hope you're enjoying this. Warning, the first coupla chapters of this one are.. kinda.. bloody.. Sorry, it's to make a point.. ^^.. Also there is a very mature scene in this one. Don't come crying to me if it offends you, ok? It's your decision. No, It's not on camera, it's heavily limed though.. Remember, comments and criticism go here: amby-chan@sailormoon.com.. PLEASE!... ^.- I love mail!..   
  
Part Two: Rise of Aethena  
  
PreChapter: Downtown Tokyo, Monday Night  
Shadows all around her. She stood, pipe gripped in hand, tears in her eyes. 'He is evil.. Why I am protecting him? If the Scouts are right, he wants to destroy the whole world!! Yet I can't help feel that they're wrong.. He mustn't be evil.. I wouldn't care for him so if he was..'   
'Would I?' She shook her head furiously, watching the ever growing pack of the shadow beasts, one of whom had attacked her in the park. One that would never fight again. Her ribs ached. They weren't yet healed, and they HURT... She shouldn't be doing this.. She should let the Sailors protect her..   
Yet what could they do? She'd heard them. They fought until they died, taking out as many of these Shadow beasts as they could.. She was going to die.. Why couldn't she DEAL with it? She was going to die..   
'Good-bye miserable world.. Glad to see you go..' She shook bitter tears from her eyes, growling in helpless rage. 'But.. I.. I never got to tell him..' She looked down, down at the man who she'd come to...  
Love.   
She loved him. She realized it with a terrible lurch in her heart. They were going to die, and just now she realized that she loved him and would never get a chance to tell him. Now tears were streaming down her face openly as she dropped her pipe, falling to her knees next to him.   
She lifted his head and put it on her lap, smoothing back obsidian hair from his coal black eyes. A tear from her eye fell onto his cheek and rolled down it.   
"Good-bye, Jake." She whispered.  
The Shadows attacked.   
  
Chapter One; Downtown Tokyo, Monday Night  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER" Sailor Mars leaped over one Shadow and took three down. A bite on one leg was bleeding down, over her thin legs and splattering on the ground. She was bruised from a heavy fall, and panting.   
"AQUA RHAPSODY" Sailor Mercury cried desperately, taking four down with her large area freezing attack. She was limping, the tendons on one of her legs severed. Her face was pale, she was barely standing. She fell.. Didn't rise.   
"OAK REVOLUTION" Jupiter was sweating, surrounded on all sides. She had multiple, tiny, many different cuts all over, and her uniform was soaked, caked with blood. Her chest was heaving, each breath hurt to take in.   
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK" Venus smiled in grim satisfaction as four more fell to her shock therapy. She was holding one arm, gripping it fiercely. It was broken, and a shard of white bone was protruding through her skin. Blood was flowing.   
"DEEP SUBMERGE" cleared the area directly in front of Neptune. Fighting back to back with Uranus, Neptune and her partner weren't doing as well as they'd like. Neptune's face was taunt with pain, there was a small, circular pattern of teeth marks where one Shadow had grabbed her arm roughly, bleeding down over her arm, to the ground.   
"WORLD SHAKING" Uranus' chest was heaving, her face was pale with pain. A hideous gash split the collar on her chest, her bow was in ruins. With each heartbeat, she lost more blood. She was going to die soon.   
"DEADLY SCREAM" Pluto stood alone again, her scream flying again and again. The wolves were drawn back from her. Here was a warrior to be reckoned with. While she was standing of course. And with the broken leg inflicted by one of the bolder, dead wolves, that wouldn't be long.   
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE" and "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK" intertwined, forming almost a protective sphere around the two, younger Scouts. Minimoon was panting, crying, pain in her eyes as she held Saturn up.   
Saturn's arm was a mangled mess. So was Minimoon's shoulder. The tiny soldier scout could hardly use her wand, but she did, again and again and again, until the whole thing was a mirage of hopeless death and devastation.   
"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION" Sailor Moon cried, watching as her attack staved off the wolves surrounded her and her love, Tuxedo Mask. The dark clad avenger was fighting, roses and his cane flying fast and hard. But he was panting, suffering from a dozen deep gashes. Sailor Moon was gripping her own ribs, after a smashing collision thanks to one of the other wolves.   
And then, one by one, the Sailor Scouts fell. Mercury was first. Then Venus. Mars. Minimoon. Saturn. Jupiter. Pluto. Uranus. Neptune. And finally, hanging onto the bitter end, Tuxedo Mask fell at the feet of his loved one. Sailor Moon stood, wavering.   
'The Crystal.. I.. I have to use it.. I can.. I have to.. use.. the Cryst.. al..' And she too fell, blessed oblivion claiming her breath, her life, her brilliant soul.   
The Shadow Wolfbeasts stood victorious, and then turned their attentions to the one remaining soul who stood between them and revenge, taking over this pitiful planet.   
Belle.  
  
Chapter Two; Monday Night, Downtown Tokyo  
'They.. they aren't attacking me?? Why??' She twisted, and saw the Scouts fighting. God, she could smell the blood from here. Her stomach twisted, and she turned, retching at the sight of Mercury's bloody corpse.   
Tears, salty and burning, ran down her cheeks. 'Why? They were only trying to protect me.. Even if they were wrong, they meant well.. The.. The Earth doesn't stand a chance... without them..'   
She turned and buried her face in her hands, her tears falling like rain. Behind her, the last one of the Sailor Scouts fell. Sailor Moon's last words were, "It can't end this way.."   
And then the Sailor died. She was dead, her heart still, her limbs stiff, her body cold. Belle couldn't believe it. She should have been dead herself first! Not the Sailor of the Moon!  
"No.." She moaned, her back bent with the enormous grief that took hold of her soul and weighed it down. She sobbed, and felt as if she could die. Right here, from nothing more than pure grief.   
"It is finished." The Shadow wolf leader said, moving forward out of the darkness, his muzzle stained with blood. He himself had killed Sailor Moon herself. Belle's heart surged with hate at the evil, foul sight of him, grinning in pleasure at the deaths of so many pure souls, beautiful souls.   
"The only thing that stands between us, and the rest of the world, is you." The wolf said bluntly, pacing around her, his tail flicking like a passing shadow. She watched him, saying nothing, the enormous grief she felt being slowly changed into raging anger, hatred. Putrid yellow eyes flicked to her. "You must die now Belle. We do not want to disobey our Master, but you stand between us and being able to conquer this world. We will purge it clean of the life that stole his and die in his name. But you.. You, first, must die."  
He came to a stop directly in front of her, yellow eyes staring, boring into her skull. She mustered the immense hatred she felt, and her own gaze became hot, searingly intense. The Shadow Lord chuckled. "I will enjoy this task."   
And then he leaped at her, her open throat his target.   
Moving Jake's head from her lap, she stood then, something strange happening to her. Her bare hand raised.   
"NO." Her voice was but a whisper, but clear. Clear as a bell. The very air around her shivered as her bangs rose in an unforeseen wind. A shining glow surrounded her. Her aura, shining silver.  
The Shadow wolf hit a wall, and stopped, suspended in midair. He squirmed, unable to do much more, held by invisible restraints, easy prey. She looked at him, almost curiously, all the emotions building in her suddenly breaking like a wave, a sudden explosion.   
The very air shivered and quaked. The whole world, the whole universe felt the pull, and for one instant, all fighting stopped, and all of humanity was of one mind, one accord: Peace. Life. And then, the wave had passed, vibrating the strings, the chords of life, humanity, reality and then disappearing like a wraith.   
The ripples in the air were like a puddle. A calm surface at first, but then, something drastic happened, something tore the peaceful surface into chaos, and the ripples spread outwards, like a growing crescendo of pure, raw emotion.   
  
Chapter Three; Thread Room, Time Gates Realm, Same time   
The threads of the strings were vibrating, one single thread interwoven with every other thread, yet not touching any. The paradox. The puzzle of her existence.   
The bane of her existence. But now she'd found it. The paradox, the soul that Was yet Was Not. That Touched but Touched Not. The tapestry weaver who unwove as her nimble fingers plucked the threads and reconnected them.   
She watched, in horrid fascination as the ripple spread, throughout the very air, the mists. Shaking the Past, and descending indeterminably into the Future.  
This was her student. This was the paradox that the universe had endowed with such power. The soul who had no love given, yet spilled over with love for all of creation. In one instant, this Chylde undone many of the threads she worked so hard to weave.   
In one instant, the Chylde had changed the entire arrangement of the room. She did what took the Weaver an Infinity to do in a single second. She changed Time forever.   
And in that one moment, a single thread broke. And throughout the entire Reality, all of the Universes, all of the Dimensions, the Galaxies, the Earths, the planets.. All of civilization and life felt the pull, and felt the change descend over them.   
The Weaver knew the futility of trying to undone what had just taken place. It was like trying to move a mountain with just a tooth pick. Possible, but not worth the effort, the Time, the Eternity it would take to correct it.   
'Damn! Damn her! I be the only entity that may change the events of Time! How DARETH she! The foul mortal, the tarnished soul! Blast her and her power!!'  
The Weaver didn't know jealousy when she met it.   
  
Chapter Four; Tuesday Morning, Tsukino residence  
Serena screamed, bolting upright in her bed. Next to her, Luna raised a sleepy head, blinking her ruby eyes wonderingly. Serena's chest was heaving, her hair was matting to her head, slick with sweat. She turned. The sun was shining in on her, birds were singing as the dawn rose over the city skyline. She blinked, her hands flying to her chest.   
"What is it Serena?" Luna asked groggily, noting the frown on her protégé's face. Serena looked at Luna, who rose to her feet, and then blinked again, shaking her head.   
"No.. nothing I guess.. It was all just.. just a bad dream I guess.." She shook her head, laughing half heartedly. "Wow...This is really weird. I have the funniest feeling that something's not right.. Kinda like.. like something bad happened, but.. but it hasn't." She fixed a gaze on Luna. Luna sweatdropped, shaking her head.   
"It sounds like the chili dogs are talking Serena.." The cat looked up at Serena, smiling. "You DID pig out on almost the entire carton.." Serena frowned.   
"Chili dogs?" She didn't remember anything about chili dogs.. Luna sweatdropped.   
"Yes... the chili dogs you and the other girls bought at your little party at Ami's house last night. Remember? You came home early because you ATE too much..." Serena blinked as the memories came flooding back into her brain. Of course, last night, they'd all been at Ami's house, and for supper, Ami had ordered some American Chili Dogs. She, as usual, had eaten half of the entire order, and then had had to catch the bus home, sick.   
"Oh.. yeah.. OK.. Well, I guess I'd better get ready for school huh Luna?" She giggled. "I bet Miss Sisaki will freak when she sees me get there fifteen minutes early!!" Luna sweatdropped.   
"I.. I don't think that's going to be happening.." Serena stared at her cat.   
"Wha-? WHY??" Serena demanded. Luna nodded at the clock.   
"Because you're already fifteen minutes late." Serena was on her feet within two seconds, her scream rattling the house as she pounded down the stairs in her usual morning Triathlon...   
  
Chapter Five; Juuban High School, Tuesday   
Belle sat in the back of the classroom, head down, staring at her hands. She could feel it: the beautiful Warrior was stirring.. She was weak, oh so weak.. But the Warrior was alive.   
Miss Sisaki glanced at her, a bit worriedly, still vexed over the results, rather, lack of results of their conversation. Serena was, amazingly, already in class, talking animatedly to Molly and Melvin. Ami read a piece of interesting trivia to Lita and the others, all of whom looked confused, sweatdropping while Ami looked amazed.  
Belle noted their carefree, happy expressions, the lack of fear or vexation in their postures. So she was right.. It had worked. They were carefree while she.. she...   
"Alright class let's get going.. Serena, please, back to your seat. Your SEAT Serena, NOW!! Bill, Sarah.. just sit.. Come on people SIT DOWN! LINDSAY!!!!!" The guilty, a pretty redhead, blushed and sat down, sweatdropping and blushing.   
Miss Sisaki nodded. "Thank you Lindsay. Now, class, we have a very important class today. We will be learning Japanese histor-" The phone rang, loudly. Miss Sisaki frowned. "Oh dear.. Hold on class, I will be right back." She smiled and picked up the phone. "Yes, Miss Sisaki's class? .. Why yes she is.. An emergency??.. Really??.. Oh.. well I guess that's ok.." She hung up and then turned back to the class, her eyes kind of thoughtful. "Belle? Your father is here to pick you up. He's in the headmistress' office. Death in the family he said. Go on, I'll send your work home with a student later."   
Belle rose, and the students watched her gather her stuff up, some just beginning to realize she even existed. Others, like Serena, knew trouble was brewing. Belle felt her terror rising inside of her. She hadn't expected her father to come for her.. She hadn't even considered it.. It had been pushed to the back of her mind with last night's developments.   
A kind of cold numbness swept through her soul, and she seemed to stop feeling. Time slowed as she walked through the halls towards the entrance, her heart pounding in her ribs. She fought the feelings of doom that encroached on her, feelings of fear fighting to sink their icy fingers into her soul.  
She approached the Headmistress's office slowly, praying fervently that her ominous feelings were wrong. 'Oh God, please.. please let it be Jake.. please...' She stepped into the office.   
They were right.   
Looking amazingly sober for once, her father rose stiffly, a plastic smile on his face, only because the Headmistress was there, staring at them both suspiciously. Belle knew that Mrs. Kayon had talked to HER as well.  
"Darling! Pumpkin! Poochums!!" He cried loudly, flinging his arms around Belle's neck as if he was mourning someone. "Its.. It's terrible Belle.." He sobbed, and then turned to the Headmistress, wiping false tears from his eyes. Belle did her best to look sad. She didn't need to be relocated in an orphanage right now...   
"Thank you Headmistress.. Thank you so very much for allowing me to take her. Our family will be flying to Fukuoka for a while, to attend dear Grandmother Gracie's funeral. I'll get back to you. Arigato (*thank you) once again." His hands locked onto Belle's shoulders, his fingers digging cruelly into her flesh. Her face remained sad but impassive.   
He lead her out the door, making a big hullabaloo about how he was so sad about Gracie's death. Belle's face hardened. Her Grandmother Gracie had died when she was ten. Her father didn't even raise an eyebrow. They didn't go to the funeral, even though Belle had loved her Grandmother dearly.  
He stopped speaking as he lead her out of the school, just sniffing occasionally as a school official looked at them. Belle was trembling, her shoulder was going numb and aching. He didn't even speak as he opened the back door of his pickup truck and threw her in.   
His eyes were murderous again as he glared at her from the front seat of the truck, kicking it brutally into gear. "I don' know where the #@$% yeh've been but Ah ain't gonna take no more o'dis SHIT!" Belle was flung against the side of the truck as he whipped around a corner, crying out in pain. He didn't care. "The house's a meyss an' yer mutter ain't gone t'werk in DAYS!! Yeh think yew kin go off trap'sizin' around an' leave us 'angin'?? I don' $%$#&%^ think so!!"   
Belle cowered in the back of the truck as her father ranted on and on about what he was going to do to her, shaking with her fear. Her father wasn't one to be crossed. She once had talked back to him. She shivered, remembering the five broken bones she'd come away with. She told the hospital she'd fall out of a tree. "NO $^%*& SCHOOL!" was the first thing he bellowed at her, accompanied by another sharp turn. "YER GONNA WORK ALL $Y^&% DAY!! AND NO SNEAKING THE @#%*?! OFF, D'Y'EAR ME???" He carried on all the way home, screaming every obscenity there was in the book at her, threatening her within her very life. His rage outshadowed her own, her terror overwhelming her.   
They screeched to a stop and she dashed from the truck before he could catch her, her only goal now was to flee, get away from her father, go anywhere.. He, however, grabbed her, slapped her, and threw her into the house, stomping in after her.   
"GET TO YOUR GODDAMNED ROOM!" He bellowed, and she did, in a hurry, skinning her knee when she ducked a cup flung at her. She scrambled upstairs, thoughts of going to the roof and escaping that way running from her mind when she found he'd nailed the door shut. He was stomping up after her, screaming still. She fled into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She pressed her back to the wall and stared at the door.   
'God.. please.. please don't let him come in.. please...' He pounded on the door, screamed at her for a few moments more, and then, there was the heavy sound of something sliding in front of the door and him ambling away.   
She flew to the door, turning it and shoving against it. It was locked, probably barred from the outside. Like a caged bird, she desperately looked around, for any escape, to discover her windows had been nailed shut and the emergency fire escape had also received similar treatment.   
She collapsed onto her bed, sobbing.   
She was trapped.  
  
Chapter Six; Saturday night, Kouheino residence   
The week the followed was torture, plain and simple. Her father barricaded her only escape route, the front door, and burdened her with chores beyond her wildest nightmares. She worked night and day, her father rousing her before dawn and not letting her quit until far into the night. He never seemed to run out of things for her to do: wash this, clean that, fix this, iron that, cook this, scour that.   
Several times the door rang, and she imagined she heard Serena's voice, but her father never let her anywhere near the door, often shutting her in a different room before answering the door. Several times he ended up screaming at whoever it was, and Belle's plight never reached any ears.  
She never smiled now, never feeling anything but pain, fatigue, and anger. Her hands were red and blistered, her arms and legs aching from constant scrubbing, and body throbbing from lack of sleep.   
So when her father finally let her go to her room early Saturday night, she welcomed the chance for rest without complaint or back remarks. Easing into her room, she listened as the familiar sound of her father slamming the bar he'd made for the door down into its lock.   
She sat down on her bed, next to the window, watching the darkening sky through her nailed-shut windows. She breathed deeply, reveling in the chance just to sit, relax, and do nothing. She listened to the sounds of her father getting drunk again, and heard her mother's voice too, along with the voice of some other man she recognized from the gruntings and squealings that often drifted in from her mother's room.   
How long she sat there she didn't know; the clock on her wall had been stuck on three for weeks now. Ever since that day Jake had found her. Jake.. A pang of longing shot through her. She'd thought that surely by now he would have come found her, come rescued her from her father's terror. She knew he didn't know where she lived, but surely he could have found out easily...  
Maybe.. maybe he welcomed the chance to get rid of her. The thought was so terrible, so incredibly hurtful, that she tried to push it from her mind, but for some reason, it kept coming back. Jake.. Maybe he didn't like her like she liked him.. Maybe he had just been taking care of her because he had to, not because he enjoyed her company.   
'NO!' She screamed in her mind, fighting back the waves of depression that washed over her. She brought up memories of her and Jake, memories that felt like they'd taken place a millennia ago. Memories of her first ice cream split ever, and how Jake had had to help her finish it. Memories of how he looked at her when he took her to that restaurant she'd always dreamed of going to. Of how he held her close during a baseball game when the temperature had dropped sharply. Happy memories. Memories of being safe, warm, cared for.   
Depression and happiness waged a war within her, and she found that she was exhausted beyond belief. She pulled the covers up over her, sinking happily down into her bed, hands behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling.   
Long ago she'd learned how to block out the noise emanating from the rest of the house. So she no longer heard the sounds coming from her mother's room, or the sounds of her father getting drunker than a dog and crashing into things. She fell asleep just as an argument erupted in her mother's room, resulting in her mother's client being thrown out into the hall.   
So, she was asleep when the bar on her door slowly lifted, even though her house was far from quiet. She woke slowly, muttering to herself sleepily, raising her head and blinking back the light that invaded her dark sanctuary. The intruder, a bulky, brawny man, was obviously drunk, muttering to himself. She blinked. What was her mother's client doing in her room?   
She stared at him sleepily, not thinking, brain fogged by the last vestiges of her deeply exhausted slumber. As he stumbled across the room, she finally placed his voice with his name and identity. Jim Jaako, a former drinking buddy of her father's and one of her mother's top clients.   
He stumbled, and faltered heavily as Belle sat up, staring at him. And suddenly, he fell across her. She finally realized what his intent was as he awkwardly moved onto her, tossing the covers from her bed.  
His mouth sought hers, and she slapped at his face frantically. He caught both of her arms, pinning them easily under his massive, sweaty chest. She squirmed, screaming, his mouth finding her neck and latching on like a leech, sucking hungrily. She screamed again, trying to drive her knee into his groin, but his bare legs twisted around hers, holding her down. She screamed as loudly as she could, again and again as his groping hands started to move where they didn't belong. He was drunk, the alcohol heavy on his breath, the breath that breathed into her face, enjoying his little "fun" as he pulled at the front of her thin night gown, shoving against her, hard. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, mind and body numbed by wracking pain and pure terror, praying desperately for a miracle, any miracle, as the front of her nightgown began to tear.  
And then, suddenly, the door slammed open again, and a shadow fell across them. Jim was lifted off of her, his hands leaving her, flailing as Jake, eyes alight with pure fury, flung him across the room and into the wall as easily as if Jim were a stick.  
Jim staggered to his feet, bellowed like a wounded bull, and charged Jake. Belle's savior sidestepped easily, and as Jim passed, grabbed the other's bare neck and swung him around, using his own momentum against him. Jim hit the wall in front of Belle's bed with a resounding bang, sliding down into a little lump on the floor.   
Belle, her cheeks streaked with tears of pain, gorgeous white blonde tresses spilling down around her, was shaking like a leaf in a gale, curled up in a protective little ball on her bed, still numb, sobbing. Jim rose, steadying himself by laying a hand on Belle's headboard. Jake started towards him, but suddenly, Jim seized Belle again. She screamed, her light weight nothing to the drunk as he pulled her to him.  
A metal glint and a slight rustling sound accompanied the drawing of his knife, which he pressed against Belle's neck, a thick, beefy arm around her waist. "Don' move or Ah'll kill th' 'ore.." Belle cried out as the cold steel dug deeper into her skin. The knife, had it been sharpened, would have kill her, but now, dulled from constant misuse, it bit into her neck, a scarlet drop of blood staining the steel.  
"Stop it right there Jim. Leave her alone... Or I swear, you spill another drop of her pure blood and I will dismember you slowly, limb by limb, starting with your only reason for being called a man." Jim stared at him, and then laughed victoriously as he slowly started backing towards the door, Belle still in his grip.   
Jake glared at Jim, his eyes blazing with pure fury as pain crossed his face at the sight of his beloved Rose.. He could sense her terror, the way her tiny chest was heaving, the tears streaming down her cheeks. This was not just fear, this was pure, primal terror, for her very being.. He cursed himself for not pushing his minions faster, to find her quicker and save her this agony.. This drunk's attentions.. Her father must have worked her overtime, abusing her every step of the way. More bruises than ever before discolored her limbs, her fair skin, and one eye had a dark black bruise beneath it. Her nightgown, threadbare, was ripped, and too short in the arms and legs for her. She looked half starved, paler and thinner than he'd ever seen her. She was incredibly weak too; he couldn't sense her powers any more, and she moved with a slow anguish that gave proof to her exhaustion.   
The man, the drunken, goddamned idiot, motioned with his head, and Jake raised his hands slowly as he backed away from the door. Even while the man held his knife to her neck, his other hand was still groping her thin waist. Jake felt his rage building, trying to control it lest he harm Belle too..   
Jim's dim eyes took on a victorious light as he backed out the door, Belle still in his grasp. Jim stepped out of the threshold of the door, laughed, and suddenly released Belle. She stumbled as Jim turned her around, and then, laughing, stuck her hand down his shorts.   
"Tha's wot a REAL man feels loike.." Jake started towards him with a furious snarl, and Jim lifted Belle again, flinging her from him towards Jake. Jake caught her, sinking with her to the ground as Jim fled the room, and the house.   
Jake smiled grimly as a howl reached his ears. Jim was getting his pay: the Darkness' Shadows would be sure to that. He would suffer, long and slow.. Jim screamed.   
Belle sobbed, burying her head in Jake's chest, shaking still, and once again the feeling washed over Jake that he could very easily kill everyone in the world except Belle and not feel the slightest bit guilty of it. "Jake.." She whispered, and right then, Jake felt his heart lurch. She wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face from the world as he slowly rocked her, smoothing back her luxurious hair, slick with cold sweat, and holding her gently. He lifted her face to his, kissing away her tears, and.. she smiled.   
"Jake.. I.. I thought you.. I thought you'd never come.." She whispered. "Jake.."   
"Sssh.." He soothed her, stroking her cheek comfortingly. "I'm here now.. And I'll never let you go again.. I swear... Sssh.. Just relax, I'm right here, see?" He pressed his lips to her forehead, and felt the tension flee from her limbs.   
"Jake.." Belle whispered, and the sound of his name was like the most soothing elixir on her tongue, making her feel warm and wanted. He kissed her forehead again, and Belle felt the last vestiges of fear bleed from her limbs, and she sank into a blissful sleep.  
  
Chapter Seven; Tsukino residence, Sunday night   
Serena hmmed and stared at the Algebra book, sighing. She glanced at the clock, sighed again, and shut the book, amazed at how long she'd been sitting and studying.. Luna was already asleep.  
There was a knock on the door, and Serena's head came up. "Yes?"   
"Serena?" It was Reenie's voice. Serena leaped to her feet and opened the door. Reenie came in, carrying a large silver tray, laden with chocolate chip cookies and creamy looking milk. Serena smiled thankfully, rubbing her forehead.   
Diana trotted in after Reenie, back from her stay at Mina's. Reenie grinned as the tiny gray kitten leaped to the pink haired girl's shoulder. "I brought you some milk an' cookies Moon Momma.. and.. some good,.. and bad news.." Serena blinked, alert again.   
"Thank you Reenie." Serena set the tray on her table, and patted the bed next to her. Reenie grinned happily and plopped down on the bed next to the other blonde.   
"So, what's the bad news first?" Serena asked after they had eaten the milk and cookies and were laying back on the bed, relaxing. Reenie rolled to her stomach, petting a purring Diana.   
"I have to go back to the future soon. My training is almost finished, and Momma and Poppa will be needing my help." Reenie blinked back tears. "Puu told me yesterday."   
Serena looked stunned. She'd imagined that this day would come, but never like this, and she'd never dwelt on it. But she took a deep breath, and instead of wailing, nodded slowly. "I knew that was coming sometime.. I'm glad you came back here for training anyways.." She smiled at Reenie. "Just don't forget me ok?"   
Reenie laughed. "How could I, odango atama?? You're my mother.. Just think, you'll see me again I promise!" Serena laughed at this and nodded, smiling as she urged Reenie to continue with the good news. "Jake stopped me when I was walking with Darien." Serena bolted up right.   
"And??" She breathed.   
"He found Belle! He said she's really in bad shape, but she'll be alright." Her eyes took on a hurt look. "But he told Darien to tell the Scouts that he never wanted to see ANY of them EVER again.. And he also told him to tell Sailor Moon brat that it was her fault he'd lost Belle and that if she ever interfered again.. He.. He'd kill us all.."   
Serena relaxed back on the bed, absorbing this with calm pain. 'Oh.. what do I do now? I have to destroy Darkness, or else the Earth will be destroyed and the future changed. Reenie might even cease to exist!!..' Tears sparkled in her eyes. 'Oh God, please.. tell me what to do..'   
Reenie curled up next to her mother, both silent.   
The night fell, covering them with her gentle embrace, and the two drifted into troubled sleep...  
  
Chapter Eight; Monday midmorning, Apartment 13  
Belle didn't go to school Monday. She was still too weak, even though she was feeling a lot better, to put up with all the stares she knew her bruises and disappearance would bring. Jake stayed home with her Sunday, but when Monday came, she convinced him to go back to work, that she was alright.   
She sat on the comfy leather sofa in front of the bigscreen television in his apartment, watching TV, her mind not really there. She sighed deeply, breathing in the slight smell of his cologne on the air.   
She rose, turned, and saw a fifty dollar bill sitting on the counter. She frowned; she'd missed that before, when she was getting breakfast. There was a tiny slip of white paper next to it.   
She picked up the note, reading "Dearest flower," She paused. He nearly always called her flower or rose.. It was sort of like a pet name, even though she never could figure out why. "Go to the mall today, and buy yourself some new clothes. The ones we salvaged I threw away. I hope you don't mind." She didn't. "I have something to ask you tonight. With all of my love, Jake." She clutched the note to her chest. 'With all his love..' She sighed, and smiled widely, picking up the crisp fifty dollar bill, which looked as if it had never been used before.  
Ten minutes later, she had on a shirt that Jake had talked her into buying. It was a light pink, and had a cute cartoon kitten with big blue eyes, and the words "Absolutely PUUUURR-fect" written above and below the picture. (I have that shirt!! ^^) She also wore a white miniskirt with white bobby socks and sandals. She pulled her purse off of the coat rack, fishing out the set of keys Jake had given to her. She adjusted her glasses, and fixed her hair, and left the apartment, shutting the door quietly and locking it.   
She turned around and walked quickly down the hall. Just as she started to round the corner, a young man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She gasped, flying backwards, but his hand shot out and steadied her. Her glasses hit the ground in back of her.   
"Oh I'm so so..rry..." He began, trailing off as he saw her eyes, lavender and enchanting. He picked up her glasses and handed them to her. With a small "arigato" of thanks, Belle fixed her glasses, and stared up at the man she had knocked into. Black hair, not at all like Jake's, which was straight, but kind of curly, fell over two gorgeous cerulean eyes. She blinked, and smiled shyly, not being able to help but feel she'd met, or at least seen, him before.   
"Gomen nasaii(*sorry)," he said, executing a quick bow. "I'm Darien Sheilds. I don't believe we've met." He said, with an arch of one eyebrow, and she smiled a bit shyly.   
"Belle Kouheino." She said softly. "It's a pleasure." Darien stared at her.   
"Belle Kouheino?" He repeated questioningly. "Aren't you staying with Jake?"   
"Yes," She nodded. "I am."  
"Is he home? I have to talk to him." Darien said seriously, and Belle stared at him. 'He knows Jake? Does he work with him? Or is he one of Jake's friends?' Her eyes narrowed. 'I don't think so. I can't help but feel he's not on Jake's side.. Whatever side that is..'   
"No." She said firmly. "He's at work." She didn't offer more, and Darien frowned at the abrupt change in her.   
"Well, do you know where he works?" She stared at him. 'He's like the Energizer bunny!! He doesn't shut up!'   
"No." She said, and then executed a quick bow. "Gomen nasaii, Darien-san, but I have shopping to do. If you'll excuse me." She started to brush by him, but he caught her arm. She turned back to him. "Yes?" She asked curtly.   
"I'll.. walk with you.." He said, regarding her curiously. She stared at him a moment more, and he ventured, "That would be alright, wouldn't it?"   
She frowned, and finally, said, "You may." 'He.. he reminds me of.. Of Tuxedo Mask.. I must watch him closely. If he is Tuxedo Mask, he might try and hurt Jake.' She smiled faintly. 'If he tries anything, I'll make sure it never happens again.'   
The two walked down the hall, Darien making polite conversation, amazed at the quickness of Belle's mind. They entered the bright sunlight and light breeze of the outside world, and Belle started towards the shopping center. Once again, he caught Belle's arm. Belle turned back to him, suppressing a shudder at his touch. He noticed, but said nothing.   
"May I drive you?" He offered, gesturing to the sparkling red car parked in his Apartment's driveway slot. She shook her head, pasting a fake smile on her face.   
"No, I'd much rather walk, arigato (*thank you). Ja ne (*goodbye) Darien-san." She turned and walked away, the sunlight sparkling off her white blonde hair. Darien watched her go with a reflective expression, leaning against his car for a moment. Then he realized he was late, and jumped into his car, driving off.   
  
Chapter Nine; Monday after school, downtown Tokyo, shopping plaza  
Lita and Rei were walking down the sidewalk, bargain hunting (and occasionally hunk hunting) when they saw Mina and Artemis, both in a heated argument. Apparently, Mina was trying to talk Artemis into a cat collar, but Artemis would hear nothing of it.   
Rei smiled at the close of the argument, which ended with neither talking to the other. "Well, now.. why don't we go get banana sundaes?" She smiled widely. "Sound good?"   
"Alright!!" Mina and Lita chorused, Mina volunteering info on a brand new ice cream shop. The other three decided that it sounded great, and then they were off.   
Mina bought a triple Death-by-chocolate, Lita a peanut butter fudge, and Rei got a soft twist. Lita gave Artemis some of her ice cream, and the three sat and talked for a while, trading gossip and stories. Seemingly, Mina and Lita had both dated the same guy a while ago-- the same guy that Rei was dating now..   
"wow.. Small world.." Mina commented. Lita and Rei both agreed, Lita rubbing Artemis' belly. The white cat was on his back, paws in the air, purring contentedly (and snoring).   
Rei's head suddenly snapped up, and the other two looked at her. "Rei??" Mina asked. "What do you feel Rei, what is it?" Rei shook her head, motioning for them to be quiet. And then it reached their ears, the tiny, faraway cries for help. All three stood immediately, and headed towards the alley way.   
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER" Rei yelled.   
Lita cried "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER"   
Mina tapped her communicator "Guys, there's a youma or something rampaging downtown, by the Ode De Fudge candy store. Meet us there, and hurry!" She nodded and then yelled, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER"  
Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus leaped to the top of the buildings, racing along the roofs to where the cries were coming louder. They leaped to the ground.   
Darkness sat in one of the booths, enjoying some fudge while his monster attacked. At first glance, it looked like it was made totally from different colored mud, but the Scouts both realized that it in fact was made out of total fudge! Jupiter was wondering how he got the fudge to stick together, when Mars attacked, frying half of the right side of the Fudge-man.  
"Fudgey won't budgey!!" It giggled gleefully, and all three Scouts looked repulsed at the thing.   
"What is it, another Tickle-me-Elmo gone bad? It sounds like.. like.." Venus protested.  
"Like it's mental that's what it is!" Jupiter said, equally disgusted.. "Is that supposed to be SCARY?? Geez.. An alien guy running around with a monkey tail blasting things and yelling pointlessly would be scarier than this piece of fudge!!"   
Jupiter's next attack missed totally, destroying a small concession stand, and she barely restrained herself from yelling a bad word, instead muttering "Fudge!!"   
Venus giggled and winked, "That's what it is!" "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK" did nothing but make a heart shaped hole through the fudge freako, and Venus sweatdropped as the thing giggled gleefully, pointing at the hole as if it was a little child.   
"This is hopeless! This isn't even a real battle! This is Darkness' sense of humor, and it stinks!!" Mars fumed angrily as the pudgy fudgey youma sat down in the middle of the road, playing happily with a car plucked from the side of the road.   
Darkness however, seemed to be ignoring them for the most part, plucking pieces of fudge from the box he had on his lap, and enjoying them as his moronic monstrosity raged on.. Just then, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Minimoon appeared, lending a hand in trying to defeat Fudge-boy..  
"This is completely pointless! What is his purpose in drawing us here? There is no strategical value of this place, and neither is he after the pure essences of other's emotions. I wonder what his stratagem is?" Mercury said, after her attack froze Fudgeypudgey for a few seconds in playing with its car..   
Sailor Moon was looking exasperated. "Should we attack now?? No one else's attacks are working.." Just then, "WORLD SHAKING" and "DEEP SUBMERGE" collided with the youma, sending globs of melted and hard knobs of frozen fudge blasting everywhere.   
Sailor Uranus looked smugly at the remains of the youma while Neptune, Pluto and Saturn walked forward to greet the other Scouts. Then they turned their attention to Darkness, who, apparently, was just finishing up the last of his fudge.   
"mm.. Very good, this fudge is.. I must remember to save a recipe of it when I destroy the world.." He smiled, spotting the former Fudge monsters' splattered remains, and laughing. "So you finally took down my monster? No need, my only goal was to lure you all here," He smiled wickedly.   
"To destroy you all.."   
  
Chapter Ten; Monday afternoon, Apartment 13  
Belle lay back on the leather sofa, closing her eyes and trying to get some sleep. The encounter she'd had with Darien, along with the fact she was stressed out over Jake, her weak physical shape, and the shopping excursion had all combined to make her a very tired young woman.  
She sighed, breathing deeply. Suddenly, a searing pain shot through her forehead, and she let out a yell of pain.   
A throbbing light spread through the apartment, emanating from Belle's forehead, and a small, glowing black sign appeared through her bangs. It looked like a heart that hadn't been finished, with a cross sticking up from the dip in the middle of the two arches.   
She gasped again, and fell back against the sofa as the light filled the room.   
She screamed.   
  
Chapter Eleven, Monday, Downtown Tokyo  
"Don't be a fool Sailor Moon! Just give up now, and I'll spare your life, as well as the lives of your little minions!" Darkness sneered, rolling his eyes. Sailor Moon stared at him, and he was amazed at the expression of intense determination in her eyes, her deep azure eyes.   
"Don't talk to me about being a fool Darkness! You're the fool for believing you can defeat us! You aren't going to spare any one's lives in the end anyways, so don't give us that BS!" Sailor Moon yelled back just as defiantly. Darkness sneered.   
"Oh I think you're quite mistaken." He turned to Pluto. "Why don't you tell them, Guardian of Chronos blood?" He said it with a slight sneer, but Pluto didn't say anything. Sailor Moon and the others turned to stare at her worriedly.   
"Tell us what, Pluto?" asked Jupiter softly.   
"What is he talking about, Puu?" Minimoon asked uncertainly. Pluto clutched her staff to her as if it were her only hope, her only defense, her eyes downcast, away from them.   
"He's right, Sailor Scouts. We can't win against him." Pluto said softly, and the Scouts gasped.   
"What are you saying??" Uranus demanded.   
"Don't tell me you've turned traitor on us!" Mars yelled.   
"NO!" Pluto yelled back suddenly, and they were silenced. "When I was in the Weaver's room," She didn't explain what the Weaver's room was. It was beyond their comprehension. "When I was in the Weaver's room," She repeated, almost afraid to continue. "I touched his power.. He must have sensed it." Her gaze was piercing as she stared at Darkness, who only smirked to confirm her being right. "His power level was beyond anything I'd ever imagined." She cast a sad glance at Sailor Moon. "Even beyond the power of your crystal."   
"No!" Sailor Moon gasped. "That's not possible, we CAN beat him we just have to.. have to .. TRY.." Tears shone in her eyes. Pluto averted her eyes, looking sad.   
Darkness laughed victoriously. "Of course she's right. And would you like to know why? Because I get my power from the tiny seed of darkness, the shadows of evil in people's souls. And since on this planet there are billions of shadows of evil, not only in beings like yourselves but imbedded in nature itself, I'm practically invincible!! Darkness will always claim victory! Not even the light I loved so long ago could stop ME.." He was laughing now, heartily, victorious.   
Sailor Moon's heart sank at his words, but she refused to give up. So even while the Sailors around her looked devastated, Sailor Moon's eyes flashed in determination.   
"Even though what you say is true, there is also another way to look at it! And from that point of view, you're as helpless as a newborn kitten!!" Darkness looked amused.  
"Oh really Sailor Moon. Please, illuminate me."   
"You said that in every being's heart there is a seed of evil. Yet good is ever present! Peace overtures and charity works are just two evidences of the overwhelming brightness of light and joy in people's souls. You may claim the evil, but I claim the good, the light and I know I can beat you. The darkness will always flee before the light!!"   
Darkness laughed. "What a pitifully amusing story. Bravo Sailor Moon, what a inspiring performance. Don't worry, I won't take points off for the fact that you're totally misguided and wrong in everything you said.. Especially about the Darkness fleeing. I will NEVER flee.. Now. Down to business. I believe I was about to destroy you, no?"   
"Just try Darkness, we're game for anything you can throw at us!" Mars yelled defiantly.   
"Careful Sailors, be on guard." Mercury cautioned, her visor rapidly flashing numbers, though the readings she was getting were so off the charts she couldn't believe they could be true.   
Darkness concentrated, his black cape whipping out in the wind behind him as he started to chuckle softly, his laughter building into a frightening crescendo as the sky darkened, becoming black as night, and the wind swirled around them.   
"Now feel the wrath of the DARKNESS!!"   
The Sailors screamed as the wind solidified into shards of black obsidian, slicing into their skin, through their outfits. The pressure of the air around them intensified, until they felt like they were trying to breathe underwater, hardly able to move.   
"ENOUGH!!" Sailor Uranus suddenly cried, ignoring the stabbing pain that shot through her as a tiny shard of obsidian sliced through the tender flesh of her ribs. "Sailors, attack NOW!"   
"WORLD SHAKING"   
"DEEP SUBMERGE"   
"DEADLY SCREAM"   
"FLAME SNIPER"  
"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK"   
"OAK REVOLUTION"   
"AQUA RHAPSODY"  
"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE"   
"TWINKLE BELL.."   
and then.. "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION" ..   
The attacks hurtled towards Darkness, who looked at them, adopting a expression of horror. "Oh No!" He said, shaking his head, and extending a hand. The attacks stopped midair.  
"No!" Sailor Moon gasped as the attacks started to twitch and shiver. And then, they whipped around and hurtled back towards the Scouts. There was no time to dodge. The Scouts were each hit by another's attack, the Moon Scouts being hit by their own attack.   
Their screams of pain shattered the peaceful tranquillity of the Tokyo downtown.   
And one by one, they fell to the ground, shivering weakly. Uranus and Jupiter fought to rise, but collapsed back to the ground in defeat. Darkness surveyed his handiwork, and laughed.   
"Now, which one to finish off first? I promised I wouldn't hurt Sailor Moon until after, so.." He gestured, and Sailor Moon was suddenly trapped in a solid shard of quartz, hovering in the air, unable to move.   
Suddenly, a rose split the air, embedding itself in Darkness' armor. The dark warlord cried out in pain and released his grip on Sailor Moon's shard. The quartz fell to the ground and shattered, and Tuxedo Mask landed next to his loved one, wrapping her protectively in his arms.   
"Grr..." Darkness' head rose, his eyes flashing black. "I was wondering when you'd get here Cape-boy.." He laughed. "How fitting. Had you not done that, she would have lived. Well," He amended, "a lot longer than you anyways.." He laughed again. "But now that you've destroyed her little case there, you'll both have to die. Adios losers!"   
Tuxedo Mask took the brunt of the attack, shielding Sailor Moon as best he could from the blinding blast of Negaenergy. But not even the Earth's dark avenger's mystical cape could stand the raw, pure evil energy bombarding them.   
And so, when they fell, Darkness watched, hovering over the fallen Scouts like a vulture. "Now.. I was just about to kill Sailor Moon, wasn't I?" He laughed as Sailor Moon slowly regained consciousness, trying ever so hard to rise, in vain.   
"No.." He finally decided. "I think I will wait until everyone else is dead to kill her. After all, she's supposed to be the leader, aren't you Sailor Moon?" He laughed again and Moon's eyes wavered.   
"Please.." She whispered. "Please, don't kill them.. They've done nothing.. at all.. worth destroying.. Don't please don't..." Darkness landed in front of Sailor Moon kneeling to face her, smirking.   
"Awwww I'm sorry Sailor Moon, did I hurt your poor little feelings? Of course I'm going to kill you, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Sailor Moon's eyes shone with tears, and she mouthed the word "Why??" as two cerulean drops rolled down her cheeks. "Why? Why not? This world is full of uncaring, cold hearted morons, who don't care about saving a young woman's soul.. I didn't see the Sailor Scouts fighting crime.. abuses.. Noo.. You're too good for that, you've got to save yourself up to fight the evil evil ones who could destroy your world.." He laughed bitterly. "Well, this time, your arrogance has lead to your destruction. I'm sorry Sailor Moon, but such an uncaring world as this isn't worth saving." He moved closer to her, looking her in the face, showing her the hurt, the pain in his obsidian eyes. And the evil darkness.. "Just as your arrogant Sailors aren't worth keeping alive.."   
And then he stood. "Good-bye Sailor Moon. I think I will kill your daughter first." And then he lowered his hand, pointing at Minimoon. Sailor Moon let out a cry of helplessness, struggling to rise but unable too. Darkness smirked as a glowing orb of black energy surrounded his hand.   
"LOOM!" The cry split the silence, drawing their attention to the shadows. "TRANSCENDENCE!" The air around them started to shiver, as if an invisible power was heading towards them.   
And then it appeared. Taking the form of a flying swan, it was shimmering and iridescent. Darkness stared at it, and suddenly, it hit him in the chest, knocking him away from the Scouts. The ball of black energy disappeared as he hit the wall and slid down it.   
And then, from the shadows, stepped a Sailor Scout.   
White blonde hair braided and pulled around a head of thick, luxurious long curls met the eye, her tresses reaching down to the back of her knees. She wore a black mask over her eyes, one almost like the one Sailor V used to wear, a silver tiara with a lavender amethyst gem set inside of it. Her earrings were triangles attacked to small amethyst balls on the top. Her choker, along with her collar, was black, a amethyst gem set in the middle of the velvet choker with a triangle of silver dangling down on her creamy white chest. Her bow was a dark purple, along with her skirt, and a silver button shaped as a circle was set in the middle. Her gloves were black, so were her boots, and shiny. They were the type of gloves that had no fingers, and were down around her wrists. Her boots were straight across the top and highheeled. A long purple cape flew out in back of her, and she held in her hand something like a shepherd's crook, a long, thin staff that curved up and over at the top, only this broadened, completed the arch, and twisted down around the staff, ending by merging into a amethyst rock set in the handle.   
"Who.. who??" Darkness rasped, climbing to his feet. The Sailor seemed to tense when she saw him, gripping her crook tightly as she tilted her chin defiantly up. She didn't answer him, but walked over to the fallen Sailors, one eye always on him as she touched each Sailor's forehead.   
Ripples seemed to spread through their bodies at her touch, and their signs appeared, glowing through their tiaras. And then, they found they could stand once again, and that their wounds were all but gone. Darkness growled in outrage. Finished, she helped Saturn to her feet, and then backed away from them. Sailor Moon looked at her.   
"Who are you?" The Sailor's long white blonde hair whipped in the wind as she met Sailor Moon's eyes. Sailor Moon felt that whatever kind of eyes she had behind her mask, she'd never seen any like them, for her gaze felt intense and focused.   
"A guardian of the threads of the Loom Of Reality, I am a fighter for justice and truth. A defender of the Galaxy's rhythms and patterns." She said softly, nevertheless, her voice rang out defiantly. Serena felt she'd heard that voice before,.. somewhere.. "I am Sailor Aethena."   
A tremor ran through the Scouts, as if they should have heard the name before. "Athena?" Sailor Mars said, but Aethena shook her head, correcting her pronunciation, stressing that the "ah" sound was longer, more like an "ay" sound.   
Darkness brushed himself off, now looking a tad annoyed. "I don't care who the hell you are, but you're going to die for doing that to me! How dare you suddenly show up when you're not welcome."   
"Darkness, please stop!" Aethena said softly, pleadingly. "I don't want to hurt you.. but I will if you make me. Just stop all this foolishness, and go home. We don't want to fight, we want peace, just like you do. And you can find peace here, but not by killing the Sailors!" Darkness stared at her, his gaze hard and flinty, his eyes narrowing.   
"You pack the punch of a giant, but have the heart of a tiny little fairy, Sailor.. You're pitiful. I don't WANT the type of peace THEY give me.. I want to give them peace.. The eternal peace, of DEATH!" And he sent a roaring wave of darkness towards the Sailors. Saturn and Aethena moved at the same time, dashing in front of the others. Saturn's glaive forming a shield while Aethena's crook seemed to neutralize the waves.   
And then, the crook started to glow, and from inside the arch, came a beam of blackness. Only this was not the hungry, evil black of Darkness. No, this was a calm, enveloping darkness, the kind that surrounded you and comforted you. Aethena's darkness slowly consumed Darkness' blackness, and the evil warlord stopped before the beam reached him. He stared at her, hard.   
"I don't know where you come from, but your powers are impressive." He stopped then, and his attitude changed, to one of a smirk, "But you haven't seen anything of my powers yet."   
He backed into the shadows then, frowning deeply. "Watch it Aethena. I'll find out who you are, and then you'll die. You will be the first to die.." And then, he disappeared.   
The Sailors stood silently for a moment, but then, Aethena turned, and without looking at the others, started to walk away. The others watched her go startledly, and Sailor Moon ran to catch up with her. "Aethena wait, stop!" Aethena paused, and turned, meeting the other's eyes.   
"What?" Sailor Moon stared. The word had just been spoken with such vehemence and hatred, that it stopped her in her tracks.   
"Well.. I.. we wanted to thank you.. and, we want to say," She paused for a moment. "Welcome to the team." She smiled happily, expecting Aethena to smile too. The frown on the other's face deepened.   
"I don't want to be on your 'team'" she sneered, "I don't want to have anything to do with you at all. Get it??" The others stared.   
"W..what?" Sailor Moon stuttered.   
"But you just saved us.. If you don't want anything to do with us, why did you do that?" Venus asked, confused. Aethena turned slowly, her eyes scouring them each individually before she answered, softly.   
"Because, unfortunately, I can't stop Darkness by my self." She shook her head. "I don't expect you to understand. I don't expect any of you to understand. Ok? So just.. leave me alone. I have my own prerogatives, and those don't include you." She raised her eyes and stared right at Sailor Jupiter. "Especially you."   
And then, with a ripple in the air that blurred their vision, she was gone.   
  
~~~~  
Well that's all for Part two.. Keep looking for Part Three: Curse of Aethena, soon to be available to all!! ^^.. Keep smiling, and remember, I love mail just as much as ya'll do!!  
Lady Amber  



	3. Curse of Aethena

Some Bruises Don't Fade  
Lady Amber  
  
I'm glad you guys have stuck with me this far, it's a pleasure, I'll tell you. I also hope you guys are enjoying this.. Also, the only Japanese names I use are the Japanese Royal names, just because of the fact it's a WHOLE lot less confusing than the Dub ones, and I love the mythology that is the basis of the names.. Check it out sometime, the myths are wonderful.   
  
Part Three: Curse of Aethena   
  
Prechapter; Apartment thirteen, Monday night   
She was wrapped in a blanket, sitting on the balcony when he came home. Her eyes were on the skies, reflecting their brilliance, her breath making small clouds in the air. She didn't move or speak to him, just pulled the blanket tighter around her, snuggling into her lawnchair. She looked so tired,..   
Jake leaned against the doorway, his black hair blowing gently in the breeze. "I'm sorry I didn't get home sooner," He said softly. She shrugged, and he sighed again, looking up, following her eyes. A brilliant pure white crescent moon hung in the air, back drop a velvet indigo sky, lit by pinpricks of light. It was breathtaking. He hadn't meant to make her mad at him, he should have used a human phone to call her... Now she was mad at him.   
"I'm sorry Belle." He said, walking over to her and squatting down next to her chair. She turned her eyes from him. He touched her cheek, gently moving her head to look at him. "Please don't be mad at me." His eyes were so large, so pleading, she couldn't help herself.   
She flung the blankets away from her, flying into his arms. "Oh.. I could never be mad at you.. You.. you just worried me.." He stood, lifting her into his arms and hugging her tight to him. She laid her head on his chest, breathing the scent of his cologne as he kissed the top of her head.   
"I'm so sorry.." He smiled then, "come on, it's cold out here. I'll make you a cup of hot cocoa, ok?" She lifted her head and met his eyes, and behind her glasses her own were twinkling with happy mischief.   
"With extra marshmallows?" He laughed.   
"Of course.." He carried her into the small apartment, setting her down on the sofa and going into the kitchen, returning in a few minutes with two mugs of steaming cocoa. Belle smiled widely and snuggled up with him as they sipped their cocoa and watched a movie.   
  
Chapter One; Tuesday, Cherry Hill temple   
Rei rubbed her temples, sighing. "Serena's late.. AGAIN.." The others sweatdropped in annoyance at the tone of Rei's voice. Suddenly, her crows cawed loudly, alerting them to the fact that someone was coming up the steps. They all turned to look.   
Serena, with Luna over her shoulder, charged up the steps, flushing embarassedly. "Sorry guys, I got another detention.. Miss Sisaki's no fair, it wasn't my fault I was late again, the bus broke down!!" Everyone sweatdropped, waiting for Rei's biting remark, but before she could start in, Ami broke the silence.   
"That's alright I was late too. Let's get down to business." Rei shut her mouth with an audible snap, glaring at Ami. Ami pretended not to notice. The girls went inside, Serena sticking her tongue out at Rei and laughing. Rei growled and swore if Serena did that again, she'd have a broken broom over her head...  
"Come ON guys.." Lita said, shoving them into Rei's room, and they sat down. "Where are the others?" She asked, glancing around. It wasn't like any of them to ever be late...   
"They said they had something to do. They took Hotaru with them!.. That can't be good.." Reenie volunteered. "I wonder what they meant, what did they have to do?"   
"Well, whatever it was, it's up to them to finish it. We have to worry about the new Scout.." Mina said logically. "Luna, what do you know about this Aethena persona?"   
Luna sat down in the middle of the table, her head lowered. Her crescent mark gleamed. "It is very fuzzy.. But it's getting clearer by the moment.." She said softly, and the Scouts sat quietly, waiting. Finally, her head rose, and she said "I remember it all.."   
The Scouts settled down around her, making themselves comfortable. Diana was also there, and Darien, who'd arrived while Luna was recovering her memories. Reenie sat on Darien's lap, and Serena sat next to them, with Diana on her own lap. "We're ready whenever you are, Luna,.." Artemis said softly. "But just promise me, if it gets too much, you'll stop, ok?" Luna smiled and nodded.   
"As you all know, the Silver Millennium was a time of great peace and prosperity, when all the Kingdoms were aligned. In that period of time, there weren't just nine planets, there were ten. Today's asteroid belt, between Mars and Jupiter, used to be a planet named Aethen, a place of great peace and learning, with architectural feats that rivaled the Moon Palace's. Aethen was the only planet that was not allied.. It remained closed to the public, and ambassadors from other planets were often treated with a cool politeness. The Aethenian people were so eloquent and well-versed, that often ambassadors found themselves tongue tied and returned to their planets with out ever accomplishing more than getting their heads turned." She paused a moment. "Aethen was ruled by two monarchs, King Zuek and Queen Aera. It's believed that the Aethen society was the basis of the ancient myths. Earth was the only real planet that ever managed to make any impression on Aethen, only because the King's youngest son, Endymion, became fast friends with the young princess of Aethen. Her name was Aphrodina, often just called Aphrona, and she was one of the most lovely young ladies of the Millennium Court."   
"I remember her now.." Serena said softly. "She used to come with Endymion to see the moon, .. I was so jealous of her at first, because I thought she was the one who Endymion loved." She glanced at him, surprise on his face. It was obvious he'd never sensed it. "But she was so straightforward yet so complicated.. She had one of the purest hearts I'd ever met. And when I found that the only relationship between them was friendship, we became such good friends.."   
"Right. She and your mother, Serenity, got on very well together. Anyways.. It was often rumored that a strange power would sometimes come from Aethen. Of course, we tried to convince the King and Queen to let us know what it was, but they were just as clueless as we were. It was our ignorance that would become our downfall, because Aphrona's handmaiden at that time was a young woman who was obsessed with Endymion. Her name was Beryl." Everyone gasped, but Luna's stern look shut them up quickly. "Beryl grew up in Aphrona's shadow. She envied Aphrodina, because the Princess was better in everything the two did together. And when it was Aphrodina, not Beryl, who supposedly won Endymion's heart, she grew into a rage. She didn't know that Aphrona had no feelings whatsoever for Endymion.. She just saw how close they were and decided it was love, and that she'd had enough. And that's how the Moon Kingdom's fall was started. Beryl encountered and pledged her service to the most evil being of all time, the Darkness. She would become the Darkness' pawn if the Darkness would destroy the planet of Aethen. And it was so. But, for some reason, the Princess, Aphrona, had been sealed in a pod and set adrift in space. She landed on Earth, with no memory of who she was or how she had come there, even though she had awesome powers. The only reason Earth remained inhabited to the end was the fact she was there." Ami looked as if she'd just been inspired.   
"That makes sense.." She said, leaning forwards on the table. "The word "Athena" is not Greek in origin. In fact, its very origins are shady. And the original goddess Athena was said to be the incarnation of the Great Goddess, or the creator and maintainer of all of reality." She smiled, and Lita blinked.   
"Thank you.. Ami.." She turned back to Luna. "Luna, is that the end?"  
"Basically. Darkness, with Beryl as his pawn, attacked each planet, scouring the life from them and destroying the Lunar Dome, the magical Dome that enabled all the planets to be inhabitable. And then he turned to Earth, and finally the Moon. Sailor Aethena was on the Moon, fighting, when she was killed. That's why she was reincarnated also.. Darkness, and Beryl, were sealed away. And that's that.."   
"Don't forget that Darkness did not reveal his true nature to Beryl." Artemis said after a momentary pause. "He called himself Queen Metallia, for Beryl had a deep mistrust of men, and that was how she gained her power. When we defeated her in Antarctica on Point D**, the power of the Silver Crystal sealed him away again. It seems he's only recently broken the seal." (( ** Point D is from the manga.. that's the Point where Sailor Moon and Endymion were killed, and eventually resurrected by the Silver Imperial Crystal. Endymion helped Sailor Moon defeat Metallica, even though the evil queen had covered all of the Earth... ))   
"So, we have fought him before, only he was Queen Metallica, or at least was pretending to be Metallica." Mina said, and Artemis nodded.   
"Right you are. That's why he seems to have a major grudge against us.." Artemis said again. Serena suddenly let out a choked sob, burying her head in Darien's shirt. He put his arms around her.   
"What's wrong Serena??" Lita asked, drawn to her feet. Serena raised her eye, her azure eyes filled with tears.   
"It's just that.. all the memories I've been receiving because of remembering, .. We were such good friends back then.. We trusted each other, and the only people that I trusted more were you, my mother, and Endymion.. And now.. now she hates me!!" She closed her eyes, and the memory of Aethena's face came back to her, how it had twisted in anger and hate, and how she had spat out the words 'I don't want to be on your 'team''.. The memory faded.. 'I don't want to have anything to do with you at all. Get it??' Her voice echoed in her mind and Serena stifled a sob.   
"Now she doesn't even want to have anything to do with us! Why?" Serena cried, and Darien tightened his hold on her lovingly. Serena thanked the Lord for the support he gave her; she didn't know how she'd make it through half the things she had to go through without his love and care to sustain her.  
"She seems to hate ME really bad.." Lita said grumpily, and shrugged. "I wonder why."   
"I don't know. But she said 'I have other prerogatives..' I wonder what she meant." Mina mused, looking up at the ceiling, her cerulean eyes thoughtful..   
"Did you see the way she looked at Darkness? Almost like.. like she loved him.." Rei said thoughtfully. "Hm.. I wonder who Darkness is in his human form.."   
"Well if we knew that, we'd know who Aethena was: his girlfriend." Lita said after that. Serena was looking at them, her brow furrowed in thought, a mystified look on her face. Lita noticed, and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you OK Serena??"   
"Um.. oh.." Serena suddenly snapped out of them, looking at them a little confusedly. "Oh yeah.. um.. I'm fine Lita.. Thanks.. I.. just drifted off for a moment.." She shook her head. "I don't know guys.. I think I might be going crazy.." She sighed. "I've had the funniest feeling that something's not right.. Like, I've forgotten something, and I can't remember what it was... It's so frustrating!"   
"Serena, maybe you should go home and get to bed early tonight.." Mina said worriedly, and Serena thought for a moment, and then nodded.   
"Thank you Mina.. I.. I think I will.." She stood, and Reenie jumped up and grabbed her hand.   
"I'll go with you Serena. I'm tired too.." She said, with a great big yawn. Serena smiled down at the little girl, it was so obvious that she wasn't tired at all, but Serena said nothing. It touched her that the little girl wanted to be with her.   
"Ok squirt.. We'll see you guys, ok? Take care..." She took Reenie's hand and the two walked off, down the stairs, the sun reflecting in their eyes as they disappeared down the road.   
"Wow.. is it just me, or are those two so much closer?" Mina said amazedly.   
"It's not just you." Ami said, and the others nodded.   
  
Chapter Three; Tuesday Afternoon, Crystal Skies Park   
Belle breathed in deeply, relaxing back against the oak tree and staring up through the leaves, wisps of blue sky seen through the holes when the wind whistled through the clearing. She sighed, tears in her eyes as she gripped the pen in her hand.   
She lifted it up. It resembled a shepherd's crook, only arched up over, one and half hand lengths long. An amethyst stone decorated the middle of it. It was black, jet black, just like it would be when she transformed. And the top that twisted over popped off to reveal a pen. So she could always have it right near her. She concentrated a moment, on the ethereal waves around it and changed them slightly. There, now Sailor Moon and the other Scouts wouldn't be able to recognize it as her crook. It would ring a bell in their mind, but until she transformed in front of them, they wouldn't connect.   
Her newfound powers amazed her. She found she was seeing a whole new world, an exciting and ever-changing world. Simply by gazing at people for a moment she could tell things about them they probably wouldn't even know. What they were, good or evil, in their soul, and what sort of powers they had. Most people were a plain white in that area that showed their individual powers, but some had sparkles, revealing a pure, strong heart. And others, like Serena, glowed iridescent.   
She had learned to be careful of those who sparkled strongly or glowed. They could see into her too, they knew she was different. So she changed the ethereal vibes around her, made her the most plain, boring sensing person around. One lady had come up to her and confessed she was strange.   
"You have no aura.." The lady said. "Maybe you're dead inside, darling what's wrong??" The lady had apparently thought that she had no aura because she was emotionally devastated. Jake had found the whole thing angering, but Belle had laughed all the way through it. If only the woman knew just how much aura she had. She was sorely tempted to let down her ethereal guard, let her aura flood the other's mind, but she resisted. Jake was with her, and she didn't want trouble.   
Jake.. she didn't know how to act around him anymore. She felt so strongly about him, she didn't want to do what she had to.. But she had to fight him. As the Beautiful Warrior, she had to defend this Earth. But that didn't mean she had to like it.  
She sighed, staring at her pen, tempted, oh so tempted to chuck it away from her. Let some poor innocent soul find it, use it as a pen.. But no, she couldn't.. She just couldn't...   
She had to fight. The time was now to find her destiny. She had to fight for the Weaver's sake, for reality. She couldn't let the gorgeous, pure patterns of this world become tarnished, it just went against everything she was, everything she had ever learned or believed in. So she would fight. Even thought she fought against her own heart and feelings, she was the Warrior Beautiful and she would fight.   
She sighed again, shaking her head,.. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with herself! She! A Sailor Scout!.. Just a few days ago, her only concerns were Jake and her family. Now she had the whole world to worry about, including her own life..   
"I can't handle this!" She suddenly cried.   
"Handle what Belle?" The voice startled to her, and she flew to her feet, instinctively hiding her pen. Serena stepped out of the bushes where she'd apparently been lurking. Anger flared in Belle's eyes.   
"None of your business!! Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to spy on people?? Especially when they didn't want you to even be near them??" Belle cried, fear making her tones colored with anger. Serena blinked, drew back in surprise. She couldn't believe Belle was saying that!  
"Belle, I'm your friend.. I want to know what's troubling you.. What did your father do to you?" She asked softly. Belle stared at her. 'Now she's all worried about me? Since when?? Geez louise she's so annoying.. Just like Darien, no wonder they're together.' Belle looked away.   
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me." And with that, Belle turned and fled from Serena. The wind whipped through the trees as the blonde haired girl watched Belle go, tears in her eyes, on her cheeks.   
'Why won't you trust me Belle? What have I done to make you so afraid of me? What happened? No.. what did your father do? What did Jake say about me? Did he lie about me? Oh kami.. what's wrong?? Why can't you just TRUST me for once? I'd never hurt you..'  
"Belle can't you see I'd never hurt you??" Serena said sadly and then turned and walked away, the opposite way Belle had gone, her shoulders slumped sadly.   
  
Chapter Four; Apartment Thirteen, Tuesday evening  
Belle had bought a small tub to sit on Jake's balcony, and had filled it with rich potting soil. She'd bought flowers too. Primroses, tulips, daffodils, an herb called pink splash, and even some forget-me-nots. She loved having her own little garden, loved being free to work on it any time she pleased.   
She heard the door click open and shut, heard Jake whistling a tune. She stiffened, and then forced herself to loosen up, even as a smile of delight and an expression of worry fought for her face. She shoved down the worry, smiled and turned, brushing her nose with her gloves, leaving a small smudge of dirt on the end of it.   
Jake laughed when he saw it, and she blushed. "Hey-lo.. Miss Gardener." He squatted down next to her, and she hugged him tightly. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hey, do you know, you've got something right there?" He touched the end of her nose, and she laughed.   
"Let me guess.. dirt huh?" Jake nodded.   
"Yep." She sighed and cleaned her nose off with a towel she had nearby and then looked up at him. He was touching the plants and smelling the flowers, looking impressed. "Wow.. you've really got the green thumb. I had a cactus.. They're supposed to be easier than pie to take care of right? It died the next day.." He sighed and then laughed. "But look at your garden.. You've barely had it planted a day and it's growing like jungle!"   
She smiled and blushed. She didn't tell him she'd been helping them along by altering their threads, taking out the ones that would potentially harm her plants. Even if she hadn't, she still thought she'd done a good job planting them all..   
"Thank you." She smiled and he lifted the brim of the straw hat she was wearing.   
"What are you wearing?" She grabbed the hat back, jamming it back on her head.   
"It's a hat!! A straw gardening hat.. haven't you ever seen one of these?" She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, and gestured at the clothes she was wearing. A pair of bibbed overall shorts, and a ash gray T-shirt. "And these are my gardening clothes. They're made so it's ok if I get dirt on them.." And lastly she held up her hands. "And these are gardening gloves. My mother.. gave them to me.. when I was a little girl.." The mention of her mother brought tears of hurt to her eyes and she looked away.   
"She loved you?" Jake said, amazed.  
"Once.." Belle said softly. "Once, when we were still one of the richest families in Tokyo. Then, my father made a bad investment, one that my mother TOLD him not to make. He ignored her, and lost all of our money, and our house. We had to move into an apartment, live off our savings.." She blinked back tears. "From there it just got worse and worse, until even Welfare was afraid to take us on.."  
She shook her head, managing a smile. "I'm.. I'm sorry.." She shook her head. "So.. how was your day at work?" He smiled at her. She was so strong, determined.. He loved her for it too.   
"It was ok.. I got a lot of work done." He said, thinking of the fact he'd finally managed to find out who Sailor Moon was. He'd laid the last of his plans tonight. They'd take fruit tomorrow. "oh.. I heard a rumor.." He said, looking at her out of the side of his eyes. "That there was a dance going to be held this Friday.. Tell me,.. did you know anything about that?" She blushed.   
"Yes.." She said softly. "I'm sorry.. I didn't think you wanted to take me, and I didn't want to trouble you.." She sighed. "I was afraid that if I asked for anything that you'd take me back to my parents." She had stood when he had started indoors, and now she turned from him, her eyes almost shut as she looked out over the city.   
He looked at her for a moment, and then strode over to her, taking her in his arms. "Don't EVER" He said with soft vehemence "think I'd EVER let that.. that.. BASTARD touch you EVER again.. You're mine and I'll never let you go.."   
She looked a little stunned, but touched deeply, and she turned to him, burying her face in his chest. He held her, a little tinge of fear in his heart. Right then.. she had looked as if she was going to disappear..   
He held her tightly, protectively, as he kissed the top of her head.   
"I'm gonna take you to that dance, and you're going to be the belle of the ball.." He smiled. "No pun intended of course." She giggled, and then lifted her head, eyes wide.   
"Thank you.." She said softly, and he smiled.   
"Of course."   
  
Chapter Five; Wednesday after school, downtown Tokyo outside of Juuban School  
"Oooooooh man I got a fifteen on my teeeeeeeessssssst.." Serena wailed. "This is the first test I've failed all year Rei is gonna KILL me!!!!.." Ami looked at her friend, and rolled her eyes.   
"I told you you had to study Serena. It's your own fault you chose to go have a sundae with Darien and Reenie instead of studying with us! You could have gotten a perfect score like I did." She flashed her test paper, with a giant 100 written across the top with big red letters. Serena wailed again, sweatdropping.   
"My mum is going to kill me tooooooo!!!" Lita and Belle were walking a little ways behind them. Belle was listening to the other one, copying down a recipe for a killer tofu Lita knew how to make. Serena smiled. Belle was still very mistrustful of them, even though she didn't avoid them anymore. And, Melvin had even managed to get her to tell him to "get a life" during lunch, making the whole table laugh..   
"Really? I never would have thought you'd put the flour after the eggs.. Usually it's the other way around isn't it?" Belle was saying. Lita nodded and smiled.   
"That's the secret to a really great tofu! Whip the eggs BEFORE you put the flour in it instead of after. Then it'll be much more creamy tasting and oh so delicious!" Lita said happily, flinging her arm into the air. Belle ducked to avoid it, almost crashing into a tree but Lita grabbed her and hauled her upright, sweatdropping. "S-sorry about.. that.." She laughed embarassedly.   
"oooh.." Belle waved her off. "That's ok.." She said, also sweatdropping.   
Suddenly Mina, Molly, and Melvin ran up. "Hey guys!"   
"Hi!" they chorused as the group of giggling girls and one guy walked down the street. Rei and Reenie joined them. Belle looked at Ami. "Where is everyone going?"   
"Oh, we're all going to go to Rei's temple to study for a while. Molly and Melvin are going to an ice cream store near there, so we're just gonna walk with them. You're welcome to come if you want." Belle thought for a moment, and then shook her head.   
"Nah, I'm going home. See you tomorrow guys." And without even waiting for them to say good-bye, she ran off down the street, white blonde hair gleaming in the sun. Serena frowned.   
"I wonder where she's off to so soon.. Guys, I'm going to go talk to her alright? Tell Luna I'm sorry and I'll make it up to her ok?" Serena said, and the other girls nodded. "See ya!" Serena yelled and ran after Belle. Rei paused.   
"Guys,.. I've got a BAD feeling about this..."   
"You're not the only one Rei.." Mina said softly. "Let's follow them, ok?" The others nodded, and Reenie hopped onto Lita's back for a piggy back ride as they too ran after the others.   
"I wonder where they're going.." Molly said with a worried frown, but Melvin dragged her on.   
  
Chapter Six; Wednesday after school, downtown Tokyo  
'Where did she go?' Serena huffed, and paused for a moment, looking around. Belle had suddenly kind of just disappeared. Serena frowned in disappointment. 'Darn! I want to know where she and Jake are living!' Suddenly, she was hit by that feeling that.. she knew where they were.. yet she didn't...   
"Kami!!" Serena burst out in exasperation, until suddenly, a jingle caught her eye. Oh! There was Belle! She'd just come out of a small gardening store, with a small bag of plant feeders in her hands. Serena ducked out of Belle's sight, not knowing why but feeling the urge not to let Belle see she was following her.   
Suddenly, she caught sight of a shadow following Belle. "Oh no!" She gasped, a feeling of de ja vu sweeping over her as she dashed after Belle. "BELLE! Belle! WATCH OUT!! Belle!!"   
Belle turned to look at her as Serena gestured. The shadow had materialized, and was looming over Belle. Any moment, it would pounce and Belle would be dead!! She glanced around. There was no one watching except Belle herself. She flung her hand up.   
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"   
Nothing happened. Suddenly, she found the road was swirling, a black force field rising up around her into a tight bubble. She screamed, "BELLE HELP ME!!" But Belle was laughing, a maniacal look in her eyes.   
Something was wrong... that wasn't.. That wasn't Belle! "AKU RYO TAI SAN!" Rei's voice cut through the silence. "Evil spirits, be GONE!" A paper flew out, hitting Belle's fore head, and the impostor Belle screamed and slowly shaped herself.. itself into some other form.   
"Darkness!" Serena gasped. Darkness shook himself off, laughing as he turned and gestured, and a black force field erected between the Scouts and him and Serena, cutting them off from doing anything but yelling and pounding fruitlessly. "Leave them alone!!" Serena cried and Darkness looked at her.   
"Oh don't worry Serena.. or should I say, Sailor Moon.. I've no intention at all of hurting them.. When it's YOU I'm after!" He laughed again crazily. Insanely.. Serena drew back in fear as he laughed, gesturing. Her bubble rose off the ground. "I think we'll take this some place.. more private.."   
Black mists surrounded him and Serena, and the world around them began to twist and fade. "NO SERENA!!" Both of their attentions were drawn to the source of the voice just as the world around them faded. Belle flung her books at Darkness, glaring at him. He burnt the books into crisps, but strangely, did nothing.   
"Leave Belle, right now, GO!" He commanded. "You're in terrible danger!"   
"NO!" Belle yelled, moving in front of Serena, her arms extended. "I won't let you hurt her! You'll have to go through me!" Darkness moved as if to throw her from the small area, but it was too late. They were gone from the street.   
The Scouts broke through the force field, which disappeared, just in time to watch the bubble containing Serena, Belle, and Darkness whiz up into the air and disappear from sight.   
"It's Scout time!" Rei said. "We've got to track them and save Belle and Serena!"   
"Right!" The others agreed.   
"MOON PRISM POWER"   
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER"   
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER"   
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER"   
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER"  
And then, all together: "TRANSFORM!"   
"Right!" Minimoon said. "Let's go save my momma!"   
And then they took off, dashing after the bubble, Mercury's visor flashing..   
  
Chapter Seven; Wednesday night, Hoshino Tower   
Belle groaned and slowly raised her head, pushing herself from the cold stone floor and into a sitting position. Serena had woken up before her, and was already standing, looking around their location. Belle mutely rose and did the same.   
It resembled a large cave, with disgusting stalactites hanging from the ceiling. The floor and walls were black, like obsidian, or like they'd been scorched. There was an aura of evil filling the very air, and the air, their surrounds were slightly warped, like they'd been hit with a devastatingly huge blast of energy so dark, so evil it perverted their true nature. There were no windows, no doors. There was no escape.  
"Belle?" Serena turned to the other girl, who was shivering now, Serena assumed in fear. Serena was wrong.. Belle wasn't scared, she was angry. Belle's eyes snapped up, met Serena's. Serena looked at Belle, strong suddenly, no trace of the wailing cry baby left in her. "Belle don't worry.. I won't let him hurt you.. " She smiled. "Ok?"   
Belle nodded. 'But how Serena? becoming Sailor Moon? Not even your powers are enough to render the tapestry of his existence undone. I'm sorry Serena... But you can't protect me because you're too weak.' She looked down. 'I have to protect myself... against the man who means all the world to me.'   
Suddenly, there was a crackling sound, and a door formed on the other side of the cave-room. Serena moved in front of Belle protectively as Darkness walked through the door.   
"Belle, go right now." He said, looking at her. But she shook her head.   
"No Darkness. I'm not leaving either of you. If you hurt each other, it'll be at the risk of hurting me too." Darkness looked torn as he stared at Belle, eyes pleading. Suddenly, he shook his head.   
"I can't allow that." He gestured, and Belle flew back with a cry, a protective bubble forming around her. She looked around her small prison with wide, enraged eyes, floating ten feet above the ground.   
"Damn you!" She yelled, slamming her fists against the hard bubble barrier. "Let me OUT right NOW Darkness!! RIGHT NOW!" But Darkness and Serena ignored her.   
"There.. now Let's get down to business.. Sailor Moon." Darkness said. "Only one person is leaving this room alive." There was pause, before he added, almost like a threat, "And whoever that is determines the fate of the world."   
'Damned if I do, damned if I don't..' Belle thought furiously, anger clouding her vision, clutching her transformation wand. 'No..' She thought. 'Not yet.'  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER" Serena cried, and this time it worked, and in a flash, Eternal Sailor Moon stood before them, white wings sparkling as she looked at Darkness. "I'm ready."   
"Good.." Darkness said with a vicious little grin. "Good... Now, DIE!"   
And then the battle began.   
Sailor Moon leaped over Darkness' blast, crying out "MOON HONEY THERAPY KISS". Darkness also dodged the attack, aiming a bunch of smaller beams at Sailor Moon. She ducked, a cry as one of her wings was mangled by a miss fired beam.   
She leaped into the air, yelling "MOON HONEY THERAPY KISS DESTROY" Darkness slapped the attack away, it hit the wall, exploded but didn't do any harm..   
"WATCH OUT SAILOR MOON!" Belle yelled, seeing Darkness' trick. Sailor Moon twisted out of the way of his blade just in time as he appeared right over her, bringing it down, clanging on the stone floor.   
And then the Holy Grail's handle had lengthened, into a sort of staff. Sailor Moon raised it and yelled "DOUBLE MOON THERAPY KISS", and Darkness was flung back against the wall.   
He leaped to his feet, shoving off the wall and flying at Sailor Moon. She raised it just in time to block the blade from slicing her head off at the shoulders, and twisted, sending both her staff and the blade out of their hands, onto the floor. Darkness rolled for his sword while Sailor Moon grabbed her staff, and both attacked at the same time, the beams of white and black meeting in the middle and exploding.  
Outside, the sky darkened as an incredible explosion rocked the city. "Hurry guys!!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. "I think they're in trouble!!" The Scouts ran on.   
Belle, in her bubble, felt none of the searing energy let loose by the connection of light and dark attacks, but she had to shield her eyes against the glare.   
Darkness and Sailor Moon had both been knocked flat, but Sailor Moon had received the brunt of the repercussions. She lay on her back, eyes closed, one wing twisted underneath her. Darkness rose, grabbed his blade, and slowly walked over to Sailor Moon.   
"Well Sailor Moon, it's time for you to die." And then he raised his blade up in the air. It glistened cruelly as it slide gracefully through the air, arching towards Sailor Moon's heart.   
"NOOOOOO!!!!" Belle's scream brought Darkness' attention back to her.   
"Belle?" He whispered. Something had come over her.. she was glowing, a shifting iridescent color. She had something in her hand, and as she raised it over her head Darkness finally realized what it was, with a wide-eyed gasp of horror.   
"AETHENA SPECTRUM POWER" she cried, and suddenly her aura took her over, her clothes disappearing from her thin frame. The pen lengthened, became her crook, and she took it, spinning around. Her hair loosened from the braid, and fell down to the back of her knees, whipping in an unfelt breeze. She spun with her crook up, and ribbons shot out from the middle of it, wrapping around her and forming her body suit. She twisted back around, and then her outfit was complete.   
Stunned, Darkness watched in horror as Belle.. no.. Aethena, raised her crook. "TAPESTRY TEAR" wrenched the very air around her, and a fissure opened around the bubble. And then, in the next instant, there was a giant flash of light, and Aethena dropped to the ground lightly as a cat.   
"LOOM TRANSCENDENCE" she cried, spinning, and held her crook up, her tiara and eyes centered in the middle of the arch. Her tiara flashed, formed a beam to the crook, and a star of light formed in the circle, intensified, and then shot out, taking the shape of a majestic swan in flight. Darkness dodged it, and fell backwards, to his knees.   
"Belle? Belle, please.. say.. say you're not her!" Aethena looked away, devastated also.   
"Jake it is me. And.. I can't let you take over the Earth.. can't you see?" She looked back at him, tears in her eyes behind the mask, shining in the black light. "Please stop right now Jake.. I DON'T want to hurt you.. Please just give up!!"   
Even as she begged, pleaded with him, something had come over him, and he drew back, snarling. "I knew it! I'm such a fool.. I thought.. just maybe you'd be different! NO! You're all a bunch of back stabbing leeches! I was a fool to ... to let myself feel that way about you!!"  
"No Jake please! It wasn't my choice!!" She reached out towards him, stung by his words, but he recoiled as if she was something beyond foul, all trace of gentleness gone from his frame, burning hatred and fury in his eyes as he let out a beam of dark energy that took Aethena by surprise, flying back with a cry of pain.   
"I'm going to kill everyone on this Earth! I'm going to leave total Darkness in my wake! I'm going to make every one pay for treating me like they have! I'm going to KILL EVERYONE!!"   
"NOOOOOO! Jake NOOO Please NO!!" Aethena cried, struggling to her feet, reaching towards him, but he stared at her with such contempt that it brought her to her feet in rage.   
"If you won't stop I'll make you! I care about you but I won't let you destroy everyone just because of that!! LOOM TRANSCENDENCE!" The swan took him off guard again, knocking him back again. He struggled to his feet, but a beam had formed around her, its source Aethena's crook.   
Tears were streaming down her cheeks even as she forced more and more good energy down upon him. Tears of self hatred as she listened to him crying out in pain. And then, she stopped, collapsing to the ground in helpless sobs. Sailor Moon stood.   
"Belle? My god! Jake too?? No!" She gasped and knelt beside Aethena, who slapped her away. "Belle please don't.. I'm trying to help you!" Aethena raised her head.   
"You can't help me!! Nothing can help me!!" She cried again, and Sailor Moon was appalled at the total desolation in the other Scout's eyes. Sailor Moon stood, looking at Darkness, who was struggling to his feet.   
"You did this to her!" She yelled, and her staff glowed. "MOON HONEY THERAPY KISS!!! DESTROY HIM!!" Darkness raised his blade, a dark shield forming around him as he fought the effects of the beam of light, perspiration on both of their foreheads.   
"LEAVE ME ALONE AND DIE!!" Darkness yelled, sending a beam of black energy pulsing back up around Sailor Moon's attack, and disappeared into her staff. And then, her staff exploded, sending her flying backwards, the Holy Grail clanging to the ground useless..  
Aethena pushed herself to her knees, holding out her hands. "Please Darkness.. Please don't.. don't.. I don't want to hurt you!"   
"NO!!" Darkness cried, throwing a piece of rock at Aethena. It hit her in the arm, a long thin ruby line appearing, but she didn't flinch. It was as if she was numb. He looked at her, and for a moment, his eyes were enveloped in hers. Then he snarled, his face contorting in fury. "I HATE YOU! Don't you understand?? LEAVE ME ALONE!"   
Aethena stared at him, deep shuddering gasps wracking her form. "Jake.. No.. please.. no.. NO!!!" She collapsed back to the ground as if she'd been hit with a mortal blow.   
There was silence for a moment in the small room and then Darkness rose. "I will NOT be defeated by anything! I will not let anything stand in my way! Not YOU not the Scouts, not Belle!! I'm going to destroy this world!!" Aethena watched him come dully, all hope seemingly disappeared from her limbs.   
She lowered her head, resting it on her arms, calm, accepting of the fate that loomed above her. Tears in his own eyes, tears of betrayal and pain, Darkness raised his blade, and prepared to strike.   
Sailor Moon fought to get to her feet, trying with all her strength to stand. But she was too weak! Tears of frustration were on her cheeks, and she cried out "someone SAVE Her PLEAASE!!"   
  
Chapter Eight; Wednesday night, Hoshino Tower  
"Something big's going on in there!" Mars said. "I can feel two.. no, Three powers battling within!!" She frowned in concentration as the other Scouts looked at her.   
"Uh oh.. What do you mean, third power, Mars??" Jupiter asked.  
"One is definitely the Darkness.. it's pure evil. Another is Sailor Moon.. But the third.. I've never felt anything like this. Her power is tremendous.. Almost as big as Sailor Moon or Darkness'! But completely different.. It's not evil or good.. It's kind of neutral.." Mars said, shaking her head puzzledly. "I can't make sense of it.."   
"I wonder how the other power got in there! We've been out here for ages, and we still can't get in there..." Venus said, frustratedly. "I can't understand it.."   
"Maybe it didn't GET in.. Maybe the third power was already in there.." Mercury said logically. The Scouts turned to her.   
"WHAT??" Just then Tuxedo Mask arrived, his face pale.   
"Where are they?" He asked. "Up there, in the Tower? Is there any way to get in? Do we know what's happening?? We have to help her! I can't loose her to that.. jerk!"   
"Belle, Serena, and Darkness are all in the Tower. I was saying, maybe BELLE is the third power! Maybe she's really Sailor Aethena! It would make sense..." Everyone stared at Mercury.   
"Yes.." Mars suddenly breathed. "That would make perfect sense! I've always known she was different somehow.. Some way, like us.. almost, but I could never.. never connect who she was!"   
"Her power is the power of reality, right?" Minimoon said. "And reality is a kind of balance between good and bad.. So she'd be.. new.. new-troll.. Like you said Mars."   
"Wow, good job Sailor Minimoon. Nice thinking." Venus said with a smile.   
Suddenly Mars screamed. "OH NO!! Sailor Moon and Belle are in terrible trouble!! My sixth sense is flooding my mind with signs of trouble! I think they.. they may be dead..."   
"We have to get in there and fast!" Jupiter cried.   
"But how can we?? You both attacked it, and didn't make a dent!!" Minimoon cried. "Mommy please hang on!!" Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at the obsidian structure, but the stem broke, falling to the ground. He attacked it with his cane as Jupiter and Mars attacked too..   
"NOTHING!!" Venus cried, close to tears. Mars was almost hyperventilating.   
"Guys WE HAVE TO GET IN THERE RIGHT NOW!!!!"   
"Let me." Uranus said, and the Inners turned to look at her. She smirked, pulling out something wrapped in a velvet cloak. "The Queen sends her regards. And let me show you, the blade that belongs to the Sailors, to protect the Princess in time of need, and to keep the universe safe!" She dropped the covering as Pluto, Saturn, and Neptune appeared, all geared for battle.   
A sparkling sword greeting their eyes. It was a stone gray color, long and heavy looking. A clear prismic crystal was set in the very blade, while the cross hilt twisted around a beautiful clear circular piece of a dull glass shard. Ten stones were set around the glass shard. Sapphire, opal, pearl, ruby, amethyst, emerald, hematite, jade, aquamarine, teal. Mercury, Venus, Moon, Mars, Aethena, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto. They formed a protective circle around the glass shard.   
"I give you Excaliber, the Stone Soul Sword of the Moon!" Uranus smiled daredevilishly, and then flew forward, driving the sword down in a vicious sweep. They watched, almost in awe, as the heavy stone sword sliced through the obsidian with the ease of a hot knife through butter. And then, Uranus kicked the wall, and a block, forming a door, fell in.   
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Neptune asked as she leaped past the astonished Sailors.   
"Let's go save Sailor Moon!" Saturn said as she too disappeared into the building.   
"Well you heard the girls.. Let's go!" Mars said, and the Scouts surged into the small room. "The stairs!" She said, pointing, and they leaped up the stairs a flight a time, pushing their speed to the ultimate, Uranus and Jupiter, both holding the heavy stone sword, pulled ahead, taking turns slicing through the obsidian walls that blocked their paths. And then they were in the main room.   
Reacting on pure instinct, Jupiter flew forward and yelled "OAK REVOLUTION!" followed closely by "WORLD SHAKING" and "DEAD SCREAM".. Darkness looked up just in time to see the storm coated planet ball knock him away from Aethena. Against the far wall, Sailor Moon nearly cried in relief.   
"Sailor Moon!" Mercury and Minimoon instantly ran to their leader, Saturn close on their heels. "Hold still Sailor Moon while I heal you.. alright?" Saturn instructed, and Sailor Moon nodded weakly, smiling as the healing waves swept through her.   
As soon as she was healed she leapt to her feet and dashed over to Aethena, who was sitting up, but alone. Jupiter looked at Sailor Moon warningly, but Moon smiled reassuringly. She dropped to her knees and threw her arms around Aethena, drawing the other into a protective embrace.   
Darkness had disappeared, and slowly the Tower turned back to normal. Aethena was sobbing, crying her heart out it seemed in Sailor Moon's embrace. There were tears in Sailor Moon's eyes.   
"It's alright Belle.. I promise, it'll be alright.."   
  
Chapter Nine; Tsukino residence, Wednesday night  
Serena kept her arm around Belle, who hadn't said a single word since they'd left the Tower. Serena took the girl, numbed with devastating grief, home to her house, telling her Mom and Dad Belle was going to stay for the night.   
"We'll have to figure out where to hide her.. We can't let her go back to Jake, he'll kill her for sure..." Rei said tiredly, rubbing her forehead. Serena exited her room, where Belle had wept herself to sleep before falling into a deep, troubled slumber, and sat down next to the fire priestess. Rei put her hand on Serena's knee comfortingly.   
"She can stay with me for a while." Lita said. "I'm all alone anyways.." She said with an easy smile, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't help much, everyone was somber, quiet after the day's happenings.   
"I can't believe BELLE is Aethena.." Mina said with a sigh. "And Jake Darkness! It's like out of some romance movie.. They have to fight each other but still love each other." She sighed again, and the others sweatdropped.   
"Only this is real," Amara's voice brought them crashing back to reality. "And we have a problem on our hands."   
"What do you mean Amara? Do you think Belle might try and HURT us??" Serena asked with wide eyes.   
Michelle shook her head. "Not us, herself. I don't know if you've noticed, but the man she loves just basically told her he hates her. She may be suicidal."   
"Oh my god!" Serena burst out, her hands flying to her mouth. "no! But.. but.. doesn't she realize how much we're all worried about her? She's got friends here, she can't die on us! We need her!"  
"But SHE doesn't know that.." Mina said.   
"Serena, how would you feel if Darien died?" Trista said suddenly. Serena looked at her, flabbergasted. "Would you want to live at all? No matter how many friends you have?" Serena thought for a moment.   
"No.. I guess I wouldn't."   
"So why should she be any different? She LOVES him.. Now she's faced with the prospect that she has to KILL him.. Of course she's going to be devastated."   
Suddenly, there was a crash from the bathroom. Serena flung open the door to her room. Belle was gone. "Belle!" She whirled and was the first one to the bathroom door, flinging it open.   
Belle lay on the floor, her blood pooling around her, gashes on her wrists. "Belle NO!" Serena screamed, running forward to lift the girl's head from her own blood.   
"Call 911!" Lita yelled, and Rei ran to do it.   
"God Belle don't die on us.. Please don't DIE..." Serena sobbed into the other girl's hair. "Please if not for me.. for Jake.. think of him.. you have to stay alive for him! You have to live for him! To save him so he doesn't die!! Please!!!"  
Michelle let out a small scream and buried her head in Amara's chest, and Mina grabbed Reenie, taking her from the room. Ami moved in, wrapping gauze around Belle's wrists, her face pale. None of them could believe she'd actually tried to die. They'd all thought Amara and Michelle were being dramatic.  
Belle's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Serena. For one moment, something like thanks crossed her eyes, then she blinked and whispered. "Let me die.. please..."   
"NO!" Serena yelled. "I'm not letting you die!! You're staying alive Belle! You HAVE to!!" Belle's eyes filled with tears and slowly, they closed, her head slumping to the side.   
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLEEE!!" Serena screamed, as if her own life were being wrenched from her soul. "Don't DIE Belle please don't die.. Please!!"   
'Please Belle..... don't.. die...'   
'I thought you were different.. I shouldn't have let.. let my.. self feel the way about you it did.. Back stabber! .. Leech.. I hate you..'  
'We just want to thank you...'  
'I don't want to be part of your "team".. leave me alone!'   
'I hate you Aphrona!! Curse you! You'll feel my pain I swear it. You.. you.. bi-.. The only person I ever loved was him and you stole him from me! I hate you!'   
'But I didn't!! I don't love him... Ariana please!! I'm your best friend believe me!'   
'Why should I believe you?.. You, back stabber?'  
'Back stabber...'   
'Back stabber...'  
'I hate you!!...'  
'I hate you!!...'  
Sobs.. 'No please.. Don't.. don't hate me.. what did I do? I didn't do anything please don't hate me...' Sob.. sobbing.. It's the curse! No one believes me!..'  
'ARIANA!!'  
'JAKE!!'  
'My best friend!'  
'My only love...'   
'Don't hate me please..'  
'Don't hate me please..'   
'I didn't mean to! It's not my fault!'  
'Please don't hate me!!'  
'I hate you.'   
'Please.. *sobs* Don't hate me.. I just want to love you!...'  
'I hate you...'  
'No!!!! Ariana! Jake! Noo!!'  
'Don't die on me! please don't die!'  
'Let me die Serena please! I just want to die! I just.. want to ... die..'  
'die..'  
'die..'  
'I just want to die!'   
  
~*~*~*~  
And so ends Part Three.. I hope you're enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing this.. ^^ Well.. The next part is the final part of this Fanfic. It's called "Blade of Aethena"..  
I know.. I know... what's next? Abuse.. attempted rape.. suicide.. Hasn't that girl been through enough? Oh don't worry... it gets better.. *evil grin* Mwahahaha! You're just gonna have to stick around for Part Four!!..   
Lady Amber  
Remember! CandC go to amby-chan@sailormoon.com!   
Oh, and guys.. Go here: http://www.geocities.com/frozen_memories542/ajupaethena.html  
For Aethena's bio! :D 


	4. Blade of Aethena

Some Bruises Don't Fade  
Lady Amber  
  
Well here's the last part of my fanfic. So.. enjoy! I'm sorry this one is really super long. It's making up for Two and Three being so short! Oh, don't worry, there will be an epilogue.  
  
Part Four: Blade of Aethena  
  
Prechapter; Tokyo Hospital, Wednesday night/early Tuesday morning   
'I can't believe this..' Her heart was pounding, rapid and light, her head felt strangely detached, and a little dizzy. The world around her seemed to be in slow motion. Her mother screaming, looking horrified, her father stunned. Sammy shipped off to a friends for the night.   
Rei's arms around her as she fought, tried to get to Belle.. She had to get to Belle! Belle couldn't die!.. She didn't deserve it! The pale, bleak faces of those around her. They couldn't believe it. Then, Darien and her running into his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. He kissed her softly and she felt a little better.   
The terrible, long wait at the hospital, peering anxiously, pacing, sitting with clenched hands. But then the doctor came.   
"She's weak." Her heart pounding, hope flooding into her soul. "Six cuts, three stitches each... went well... put in surveillance.. going to keep her for the night... anti-depressant pills... psychiatrist... She'll be fine.."   
Serena collapsed back in the seat, breathing deeply, trying not to hyperventilate. Darien rubbed her back, murmuring comfortingly in her ear. Her mother sat down beside her, smoothing her daughter's hair.   
"Serena,.. what's wrong with her? Why did she do that?.." Serena rubbed her forehead.   
"I don't know Mom.. She's had a tough time.. Family trouble." Serena said vaguely, managing a slight bitter smile. 'She's been abused and beat up, and the man she loves she now has to help kill.. Family trouble yeah right...'   
"Ooh.. Divorces are so hard on some young people..." Serena's mother said sadly, and Serena sweatdropped. 'If ONLY it was that easy!.. I wish Mom...'  
"Girls?" A nurse poked her head out of a doorway, smiling. "You may come see her if you want. I just ask that you please don't get her all worked up.. ok?" Serena leaped to her feet and practically ran into the room, the others all right after her.   
Belle was laying in a private room, her head to one side, looking bleakly out a small window. Bandages covered her arms from her hands up to her elbows, and a small IV dripped into her right elbow. Serena walked over to her and sat down. She didn't move.   
"Belle?" Serena asked softly, questioningly. Again Belle didn't answer, didn't move. "Belle.. I'm sorry.. I couldn't let you die." Serena said softly, looking at her own hands. "I guess I really messed things up.. But.. you're my friend even if you don't want to be and I won't let you die!!"   
Belle turned and looked at Serena, tears glimmering in her eyes behind the thick glasses. "I've nothing to live for Serena. I've no home no hope, no reason! Why can't you just leave me alone? I just want to die!.."   
"Belle why don't you realize we want to be your friends?" Ami said softly, and Belle looked at her. The blue haired girl sat down, folding her hands primly in lap as she continued. "We enjoy your company, all of us.. even though you don't realize it."   
"And we like fighting by your side." Rei said, smiling.   
"I mean, you have the NEATEST attack!" Mina giggled, eyes gleaming. "Even though I couldn't say it if my life depended on it! Transparent loon!" She said happily, throwing her hand in the air.   
Belle sweatdropped, and the others groaned at her. Lita put a hand on Mina's shoulder. "Mina.." Mina looked at her. "It's LooMmm Transcendence. Not transparent loon.."   
"Oh.." Mina said, this time she was the one sweatdropping. "I knew that!.." She waved her hand dismissively and then turned back to Belle. "See what we mean?"   
"Thank you all.. but without Jake it's just not worth it." Belle said, two glimmering tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't bear the thought that I'm going to have to help kill him. I can't.." She looked down and then burst out, "Can't you understand it?? This is killing me! I just want to die!"   
"Sailor Aethena!" Amara snapped suddenly, drawing Belle's attention to her and Michelle. "You have a mission to fulfill." Amara said softly, meeting Belle's eyes boldly. "You have been entrusted to help protect this world."   
"You have the gift to change all of reality." Trista said softly. "You've even changed Time before just for us so we wouldn't have to die. Your powers are to protect this world. We'll protect you too, even from yourself because we ALL owe you our lives."   
Serena looked at Trista. "She changed Time?"   
"You died." Belle said softly, looking at her hands. "All of you.. You were all dead.. Even Jake!.. And the wolves would have won.. I couldn't just let that happen.. And so.. so I changed Time. I altered reality. I made it so you, Serena, had gone home sick. That changed everything. Mina went with you, so she didn't see me. The wolf beast wasn't challenged, you didn't figure out Jake was Darkness, and none of you died."   
"You mean we're s'posed to be DEAD??.." Reenie gasped, looking at her hands. Belle nodded mutely. "You saved us." Reenie said, her eyes regarding Belle with newfound respect. Suddenly she climbed up on the bed and threw her arms around Belle. "Thank you so much for saving my friends and family!!"   
Belle looked at the little girl with her arms around her with wide eyes, but then hugged the pink haired girl back with a smile. "I'm glad you're alright."   
"See? We owe you so very much!" Lita said. "Give us a chance to repay you?"   
"Yeah c'mon, me an' Hotaru will take you to the mall and buy you a hot sundae.. Just don't even do that to yourself again.. please.." Reenie said, smiling at Belle. Belle looked around the room and for a moment was silent, but then she nodded.   
"I promise."   
"Great!" A collective sigh of relief ran through the room, and Belle was amazed a moment that they weren't acting. They were actually worried about HER.. Serena looked at Belle.   
"Try and get some sleep now... We'll be here when you wake up." Belle nodded mutely, too tired to protest, and snuggled down in her bed, Reenie tucking the covers under her chin.   
In a few short minutes she was asleep.   
  
Chapter One; Tokyo Hospital, Tuesday Morning   
"Phew.. I finally convinced Serena to go home and rest." Rei said, collapsing into the chair next to Mina. Mina put her fingers to her lips and glanced into the room where Belle was still sleeping.   
"She's home." Lita said, also looking a bit ragged but much more refreshed than the other two. She'd even had time to change her clothes. "I caught a quick cat nap. I'll stay guard.. why don't you guys go home and take your own advice Rei? I'll let you know immediately when Belle wakes up ok?"   
"Ok.." Mina said, standing and swaying a bit. Lita steadied her friend, and Mina smiled a bit sheepishly. "I'm going home ok? C'mon Rei." She turned and looked at Rei, but Rei had already fallen asleep in the chair.   
"It'd be a shame to wake her up. Why don't you leave her here? When she wakes up I'll send her home ok?" Lita suggested, and Mina nodded after a moment.   
"Just remember Lita, be careful ok? We don't know what Jake might try..." Mina said worriedly, but Lita gave her a devil-may-care smile.   
"Hey don't worry! With fire and lightning AND reality on our side, what can go wrong? Don't worry we'll be fine. Jupiter and Mars will protect our neighbor.. Ok?" Mina smiled and nodded.   
"Ok, see ya Litababe." She waved and walked out the door, heading to her apartment. Lita watched her go and then sat down next to Rei. She'd slept for a couple hours, and so, she was wide awake. She just hoped nothing would trouble them.   
Belle half-woke several times, Lita going in and checking on her, reassuring the girl that they were there. She cried in her sleep, uttering the same phrase over and over. "It's the curse"..   
When Luna and Serena showed up mid-morning, having skipped school (Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino had written a note. Rei's grandpa had been bribed to call her school, and Lita had also sent in a note with Mina.) Lita put Serena's fears at ease.   
"She's in sleeping like a babe." She sat down next to the black cat, and, when no one was listening, turned to their guardian. "Luna?" She asked, and Luna turned to her. "What's the Curse Belle keeps talking about?"   
Luna looked down. "That part of Aethenian history is very fuzzy.. But it's still very clear compared to what happened in that planet the days after it was destroyed." Lita looked curious at this, but Luna continued about the curse. "When Beryl confronted Aprhodina, and the Princess denied all of Beryl's accusations, something happened between the two. No one knows what, but it was bad enough that Beryl ran from the palace, Aphrona after her. Aphrona caught up to her, but Beryl wouldn't talk to her, instead, cursed her. She told Aphrona that she'd never felt loneliness, never been away from the center of attention or known what it was like to be shunned. 'By the power of Darkness, you shall know my pain'. When Aethena was reborn as Belle, the curse took effect. Queen Serenity had taken special care to make sure all of her Scouts would be happy in the end, but she was unaware of Beryl's curse. So, Aphrona was reborn as Belle.. She knew love, but then lost it all, became a lonely, shunned girl, just like Beryl had cursed her."   
"Oh that's so sad!" Lita sighed, her eyes wide. Then they hardened. "Just like that b*yatch Beryl to do such a thing to an undeserving girl like Belle! Darkness too!"   
"Hm? Someone say my name?" Rei, Lita, and Luna all bolted to their feet like a gunshot, fists clenched, staring at Jake, who was looking at them both a bit curiously. "Now girls.. that's no way to treat me!" His eyes changed somehow, as if he was being hurt. "Move aside, let me pass.."   
"NO!" Rei yelled, drawing the attention of other nurses and doctors as she blocked Jake's way, hands and legs spread. Lita grasped Rei's hand and formed another wall, Luna hissing in the middle. "You've hurt her enough, she doesn't need to see YOU again.. Now YOU go away! We won't let you pass!"   
"LET ME PASS!" He yelled now, making a small motion with his hands, the same motion that sent Serena flying that one day. They gritted their teeth, but didn't move, sliding back a few feet. Jake looked amazed.   
"Let me pass right now. I WILL see her!"   
"NO! Don't you understand?? She's in there BECAUSE OF YOU! We won't let you see her and hurt her again!" Lita said viciously, hatred making her eyes blaze, a fury that made Jake step back unconsciously.   
"Jake?" Belle's voice was slurred and sleep filled, and at the sound of it, Jake seemed to tense every muscle in his body, looking into the room like a dog watching a biscuit being hung in front of its nose.   
"Let me pass!!" He hissed angrily, glaring at them both with incredible contempt. The two didn't move. He made as if to move forward and shove them both inside, but suddenly, an incredible energy sent him flying back.   
Serena stood like a stone sentinel in Belle's doorway, her hair whipping back as the locket on her bow glowed like a lantern. The light spread out, to form a small bubble with Lita and Rei as the front, pulsing with incredible light. Serena's eyes opened, and she looked straight at Jake with anger in her eyes.   
"If this wasn't a place of healing and if fighting you here didn't put everyone's lives in danger, I would fight you and I would kill you for what you've done to Belle. She tried to take her own life, don't you understand?? Because of YOU! Now go away!! Stay away!!"  
Jake stood slowly, and even more slowly, raised his eyes to meet Serena's. They were full of anger, bitter tears. "You don't know what you've just done. But I swear.. next time we meet Serena Tsukino, I will kill YOU.. You'll pay for this insult."   
"I don't think so Darkness!" Rei spat in anger.   
"I'm going to use the power of the Silver Crystal to release the hold I have on the people." Serena said calmly, gesturing at the people who were frozen, as if stone statues. "You had better be gone before that or it will destroy you. Oh yeah, on more thing.. Jake."   
Jake paused and looked back at her, his eyes blazing. "Don't try and talk to her, or even approach her. We'll be watching and trust me, you don't want to mess with us. Just stay away from us."   
"I will stay away from you.. for now. I can never stay anywhere where Belle isn't though, can't you understand? .. But don't worry.. There will come a time when I won't stay away, and I'll come back and I'll kill you." And then he turned, and with a flash of black energy, was gone.   
Serena let her grip on the Silver Imperial Crystal fall and dropped to her knees with a relieved gasp. Rei moved to her, throwing Serena's arm over her shoulders. "Serena you really shouldn't have done that.." Luna scolded, meowing loudly.   
"I know... but I couldn't let him touch her. Just the THOUGHT of that.. that.. MONSTER any where NEAR my friends.. it's awful. It makes me so angry. I couldn't just stand there and let you guys take all the risks." Serena looked up at them. "I'm sorry guys.."   
Lita hugged her friend. "Don't be Serena, .. thank you, it probably saved me and Rei a whole lot of trouble." Serena smiled while Rei muttered something about kicking Darkness' can to Pluto and beyond.   
"Jake?" Serena stood slowly and moved into Belle's room. She was sitting up, her long blonde hair down from the braid, her thick glasses hiding her gorgeous lavender eyes.   
"No, it was just some guy who sounded like Jake. Jake didn't come.." Belle's eyes filled with hurt filled tears and she nodded mutely, laying back down in her bed, closing her eyes again. Serena pulled the covers up around her, and moved to the doorway.   
It was almost like Belle had been waiting for Serena to go to release the flood of tears that came now. Her small frame was wracked with sobs as she buried her face in the pillow and cried her heart out. Serena looked down, a single tear slipping from her eyelids to spill on the floor. "Jake.. please.. It's the curse.." Belle sobbed, and then, after a few moments seemed to cry herself to sleep.   
"I'm so very, very sorry Belle.." She whispered, and then shut the door gently.   
  
Chapter Two; Apartment Thirteen, Tuesday Afternoon   
Jake appeared in his apartment, leaning back against the door, which locked at a thought from him. He stared dismally around at the apartment, his dream apartment, which now seemed empty, shabby,.. bare.   
"Belle.." He whispered, the one word filled with such longing and self loathing that it amazed even him. He couldn't believe he'd told her he hated her.. no that wasn't true!!.. He'd never uttered a more untrue word!  
Even now as he looked around the small apartment that had become his AND Belle's home, .. it was filled with memories of her, of being with her and not being alone. It had been his one sanctuary, his one haven where he was always loved.   
But now.. now she hated him he was so sure.. He couldn't believe he'd reacted like he had.. It just didn't make sense! How could he have said the things he had said? How could he have tried to KILL Her??..   
"No! What is happening to me??.." He leaned back against the door, looking up at the ceiling, not seeing it, his vision blurred with tears of anger and disbelief.   
His heaven, his haven had been destroyed by his own plan. If only he hadn't been so filled with a desire to see Serena's death.. if only he had been more focused on making Belle happy... If only he had let himself love her. Then this wouldn't have happened.   
He cried then.. letting the tears flow down his face, splattering on the floor. He had gone to the hospital to try and tell Belle he was sorry,.. but the welcome he'd received only reasserted the fact that he had irretrievably, and utterly screwed up...  
Suicide! How could she have tried something like that?? How could she try and leave him?.. No, he wasn't being fair.. How would he have felt if it was Belle who told him she hated him. No, he could see why she'd have done it. Thank the lord on high Serena had been there to save her. He was grateful to her. But the fact remained that this planet was the cause of his trouble. And he didn't like trouble.   
He destroyed anything that troubled him. So he was going to destroy this world. Since Belle didn't love him. IF Belle didn't love him, he'd have to destroy her too.  
"Belle don't make me kill you!.."   
  
Chapter Three; Cherry Hill Temple, Tuesday evening   
Ami's mother took on the duty of watching Belle, giving the girl a sedative. She had been sleeping all day but looked the worse for it. It was because of the dreams she kept having. She kept screaming about the Curse.. That whatever was happening wasn't her fault. Dr. Anderson explained that it was probably a reaction to the "divorce" which Serena had used to explain Belle's attempt at death. So Dr. Anderson gave her a sleeping pill to try and get her to sleep deeply. It had worked, and the Dr. had shooed everyone off, to go with their friends.   
So now, all of the Sailors, even Darien and Hotaru, had gathered in Rei's temple, for an emergency meeting. One that involved two topics: Belle of course, and Darkness, and the Sword.   
"Here, look.." Ami said, pulling out a small diamond ring her mother had had lying around the condo. "This is a diamond ring, the hardest substance on Earth, try tapping the Diamond on the Sword. The diamond shouldn't be hurt." Lita took the ring and tapped it against the sword.   
The diamond broke in half, falling out of the setting onto the ground. "OH NO AMI I BROKE YOUR DIAMOND!!" Lita cried, stunned and sweatdropping as she scrabbled for the two halves. Ami sweatdropped, waving for Lita to calm down.  
"It's alright really.. it wasn't even a twenty four karat.. My mother has lots of them lying around, really it was ok Lita! But the fact remains that the diamond shouldn't have chipped. The sword must be incredibly hard, even more than diamonds. This explains why it was able to cut through all that obsidian so easily."   
"So, this sword is made out of something harder than diamond." Rei said thoughtfully, hmming thoughtfully. "What could it be?".. She wondered, looking at it.   
"Hey guys, why don't you tell us how you found it?" Serena turned to Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista. The other Inner Scouts also looked at the others interestedly.   
"We told you we had to perform a task, and that wasn't a lie." Michelle said factually, smiling slightly.   
"We went to the Moon, to Mare Serenity, the Sea of Serenity, where the ruins of the Silver Millennium Palace are buried under the sand." Trista said into the silence.   
"No way!!" Mina gasped. "Wow you went to the actual Moon?.." Amara nodded.   
"Did you.. Did you see my mother?" Serena asked quietly. Hotaru smiled widely.   
"Yeah! She said to tell you that she loves you a lot and that she's REALLY proud of you, especially how you handled Galaxia. She appeared before us just as a spirit. We had to pull the Sword out of this huge glowing stone. It was really hard, but finally Uranus and Neptune pulled it out together. It was really cool and it lit all up an' stuff.." She smiled.  
"This is the sword that was given to the Sailors to defend the Princess. It doesn't belong to any of us individually, but to us as a whole. Anyone who needs it can call on its power to protect this world or the Princess. It is Excalibur, the mythical sword that the ancient king of the Earth, Arthur, and his knights, the ancient Sailor Scouts, used to protect his love, the Queen Selenitus." Amara said with a small smile.   
"You mean, the ancient knights, Lancelot and all of them, were Sailor Soldiers?" Mina asked with wide eyes.   
"Yes. During the Sailor Wars, which were occurring at that time, the female warriors disguised themselves as males, took the Queen, who they called Guinivere, and fled to the Earth, which was the only safe haven. It was in Camelot that the Pendragon line became securely fastened to Earth forever. Darien, you are the descendant of Arthur and Guinivere.. I must say you're the spitting image of him." Trista said with a smile. Darien looked amazed.   
"But what about all the stories about Merlin? And how Guinivere loved a different knight, um.. what was his name? What about them? Were they all true?" Serena asked. Trista smiled.   
"That, my friends, is a story for another time."   
"The fact remains that Jake is still out there, mad, and potentially lethal. We must begin to prepare to face him and win. We have to train harder." Amara said.   
"But we don't know where he lives." Rei said with a frown.   
"I do.. at least, I have a hunch." Darien said quietly. "I bumped into Belle one day. She was just coming out of a small corner apartment in the building I live in. Apartment Thirteen. I'll bet anything that that's where he is."   
"Thirteen.." Mina shuddered. "Oooh not good!"   
"Oh hogwash Mina! That stuff is just a buncha mumbo jumbo.." Rei snapped.   
"Like you, Rei?" Serena said with a sly little grin.   
"CAN IT SERENA!" Rei yelled immediately, leaping to her feet.   
"BOTH OF YOU GROW UP!" Mina yelled, and the two sat down, glaring at each other. Everyone sweatdropped.   
"ANYWAYS..." Ami said pointedly, looking at them both. "Do you know, any of you, what sort of stuff this sword is made out of?" Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista all shook their heads. Lita frowned.   
"It's incredibly heavy. Just swinging it makes you feel incredibly weak. Could it be made out of some sort of marble or schist or something?" She asked, looking at Ami. Ami shook her head.   
"No. If it was made out of any of those things, the diamond wouldn't have chipped. Even if it was the hardest thing on Earth or the universe, just tapping the diamond like you did shouldn't have broken it so completely. It might have chipped or even cracked, but for it to split apart like it had been chopped in half is highly unlikely," Ami said looking at everyone.   
"So how do we explain it? What else do you have to tell us?" Reenie asked.   
Ami smiled. "I'm glad you asked Reenie. Last night, when I took the sword home, I transformed into Mercury to try and see if my advanced visor couldn't get any other readings on it. What I found is amazing, to say the least. The sword actually emits some sort of beam or energy into whatever it touches that saps the victim's strength completely. That is why the diamond broke at just that tiny touch. This sword is not just stone. It's made out of some sort of raw solid that's been magically fortified with unbelievable powers. If you were to cut yourself on the blade, it would sap your energy, you would probably pass out, and if you cut yourself badly enough, it might even kill you." Serena eeped and moved away from the blade's glistening edge, staring at it amazedly.   
"Wow.." Mina said looking at the sword with newfound respect. "No wonder it was the cause for so many myths. It's incredible! I'm glad it's on our side not theirs..."   
Serena, acting on a whim, reached out to touch the handle. Her hand passed right through the shining white pommel as if it were just an illusion. She gasped and recoiled. "Its like putting your hand through ice!"   
Amara frowned at her, and reached out, putting a hand on the handle and lifting the sword aloft. "It must be that only us Sailors can touch it." She set it down on the bed next to Darien and Reenie. "You guys try to touch it."   
Reenie went first, leaning over and putting her hand down where the handle should have stopped it. She hit the bed, shivered, and pulled her hand back. "You're right its horribly cold.."   
Darien reached out next, but when his hand touched the blade, it seemed to shimmer and glow, spreading light down the blade. He picked it up, swinging it experimentally. "It's incredible.. It's total power.."   
Ami looked at him. "Trista, you said Darien was Arthur's descendant? And that this sword was created by Arthur to protect the Queen? Well, maybe because he is Arthur's descendant it's reacting positively to his pure blood line."   
"I think you're right Ami.." Darien said with a hushed voice. "I can see Selenitus.. and Arthur.. Their faces... Selenitus looks like Queen Serenity so much." Darien lowered the sword, putting it back on the table. When he released it, he was trembling. "I can't hold it. It's too much power."   
"Amazing.." Trista said with a small smile. "I didn't expect it to react so clearly to Darien. I knew that Serena and Reenie wouldn't be able to touch it. If you asked your mother to touch it, Ami, she too would pass right through the handle. But she can't see the sword. Because Serena and Reenie are Sailors, they can see it but not touch it. However, if you transformed into Sailor Mercury and held the sword, it would be visible to all."   
"So the sword is basically useless until we use it as Sailors?" Rei asked. Trista nodded. "That's good. I wouldn't want some poor person stumbling over it and hurting themselves unnecessarily." She breathed out, thinking for a moment.   
"I think Uranus and I should be in charge of it." Lita said after a moment. Everyone looked at her. "I mean, we're the only ones who are really strong enough to wield it, right? So it's only logical we should keep it and not you guys who can't use it."   
"We can use it." Ami said after a moment. "But I agree.. You and Uranus should keep it, for now." Lita and Amara nodded. "We can't send it home with Darien." Ami continued after a moment. "His presence would make the blade start energizing. That could turn into an unfavorable situation."   
Everyone nodded.   
"Alright.. I say tonight we check out Apartment Thirteen." Michelle said after a moment.   
"Agreed.. Let's put a stop to this tonight." Amara said with a deadly glimmer in her eyes.   
"Right." Everyone chorused, and the Sword glowed once.   
  
Chapter Four; Juuban High, Wednesday morning  
Serena yawned widely, making everyone around her look at her. "Geesh.. Being a good student and a superheroine is tiring.. I can't believe I'm up so early! Miss Sisaki is gonna blow a casket ha HAH!" She turned and glanced at Belle, who was walking next to her. Despite the extreme temperatures, Belle was wearing her long sleeve uniform, to hide the bandages around her wrists.   
"Serena I'm amazed that you actually got up so early!.." Ami said with a cheerful smile. Serena sweatdropped. She wished SHE could be as cheery as the blue haired genius at seven in the morning. "Your effort is commendable."   
"Yeah good job Serena.." Lita said with a laugh. Serena beamed and then turned to Belle.   
"Hey Belle, how are you? Did you sleep good? I'm glad you were able to get out of the hospital. How was Lita's house? She didn't snore too loud for you I hope?" She laughed and dodged Lita's swing at her last compliment, shrieking as she hid behind Belle. Belle smiled sadly, that kind of empty smile that she'd been using all day. It hurt Serena and the others to see it.   
"Yeah I'm great." A flat out lie. They all knew she was a wreck, but she was doing her best to belay their fears. "Thank you Lita for the lunch." She said, glancing at the bag in her arms.   
"Hey no problem. We're friends now remember?" she smiled and Belle nodded her thanks. They looked up as a screech greeted their ears, just in time to see a car careen around the corner, hitting the puddle, remnant of last night's rain, and spraying them with water as it shot off down the road.   
"JERK WE WERE STANDING HERE!!" Lita bellowed after the car, shaking the water from her bangs. She held up her fist, trying to see the license plate. "Well that was nice of them.. Geez wait till I find those people I'll give them something to talk about you bet I will!"   
"Lita calm down, no one was injured. They probably didn't even see us or the puddle. It was more than likely accidental, a coincidence they shot around the corner just as we arrived." Ami said with a sweatdrop as she patted Lita's arm. Lita frowned but stopped her tirade.   
Serena sighed, wringing out her skirt and muttering. "Great my homework's soppin' thanks a LOT bozo!" She turned to Belle, shaking out her pigtails. She stopped.   
Belle was standing there, the water dripping from her glasses and bangs as she stared off down the road, an expression of unbearable anguish on her face. She gasped for breath, her chest heaving as she fought the tears shining beneath her glasses.   
"Belle?" Serena asked worriedly, laying a comforting hand on Belle's shoulder. Belle threw it off, and turned, bolting from sight. "BELLE WAIT!!" Serena cried, dashing off after her.   
"oh no Belle!" Lita cried, and she and Ami took off after the other two. Belle disappeared from sight around a corner into the busy downtown traffic, and the three girls stood there, craning their necks to try and see her. "Where'd she go? Geez that was fast, what do you think caused it?"   
"It was Jake!" Serena said suddenly. "She only gets that look when she's reminded of him. I thought that car looked familiar that creep! He probably did that on purpose. Oh Ami we have to find her!"   
Ami nodded, pulling out her hand computer. "I'm analyzing the body composition of everyone in the crowd, trying to get a lock on Belle." She frowned for a moment, and then suddenly burst out, "I've got her! She's headed towards the park.. She's running at amazing speed, she's probably using her powers to push her faster.."   
"Let's go!" Serena yelled, and the three sped off after the lone Sailor..   
  
Chapter Five; Crystal Skies Park, Wednesday morning  
For the second time, Belle collapsed to the ground underneath the tall oak tree, sobs wrenching from her very soul. Why?? Why couldn't she learn to let go of him? Why did she continually hurt herself like this?   
She stared at her bandages wrists with hateful, tear filled eyes. "Why?" She sobbed, collapsing over onto her own lap, wrapping her arms around herself and weeping like she'd never stop. How many times in the past two days had she repeated this same scene? How many times would she feel like her heart had left, leaving an empty hole in her soul? How many times would she go over the same scene, looking, searching for something, some little glint that would tell her that he didn't mean what he had said??   
But she found nothing. Her heart broke over and over, shattering inside of herself, her soul freezing, leaving her feeling barren, empty.. Cold.. And totally lifeless.   
She kept seeing Ariana's face. 'I hate you!' The girl screamed. No, her best friend! Her BEST friend in the whole world! She would have done anything to try and ease Ari's pain, would have failed at so many things, embarrassed herself so many times. 'CURSE YOU! DAMN YOU!' Ari screamed at her, and Belle felt her soul shatter inside of her.   
Then Jake.. Her love, her only love. The only one who'd ever understood her, really. Then and now. And both times he'd been ripped from her, both times they had been enemies. Both time she had had to fight him.   
Why did she have to fight him? Why didn't she just join him? No.. Her soul screamed out at those bitter thoughts. Don't pity yourself! The beautiful warrior rose inside of her, giving her strength to shut off the valve to her heart, stop the flow of tears and rise again, empty inside and out.   
She fell back against the oak tree, her books in the dew strewn grass. She fingered her crook, the crook that would allow her to become Aethena. Then a thought struck her.   
If she couldn't take her life by suicide, what was to stop her from taking her existence? She could unwrap the threads of existence from around her, reweave the loom so she would sink into blessed oblivion. The prospect tasted so sweet on her lips, she almost wanted to curse the warrior who rose again inside of her, washing the idea from her mind.   
If she unwrapped herself, she wouldn't be able to stop Jake. And if she couldn't love him.. she'd kill him. She wouldn't let him destroy the world just because his childhood had been bad. Even though that was so, she couldn't stop loving him. She would kill him and hate herself for it.   
Just then, Serena, Ami, and Lita burst into the clearing, looking at her with concern in her eyes. She stared back at them emotionlessly, tears still glistening on her cheeks, her hands still clenched in fists. She slowly exhaled, letting the tension in her body run out into the ground, letting herself relax.   
"Belle.. are you ok?" Serena asked. "Well I mean.. um.." She amended just as quickly. "I know you're not ok.. I mean I wouldn't be either if I had to.. to.. fight Darien, but I know that you'll be ok in the future. I mean, we're here so.. if you need anything.. Anything at all.." Belle smiled, a small, tiny gesture, but one that meant well.   
"I know.. Thank you.. but there's nothing you can do." She looked up at the sapphire sky. "There's nothing any of you can do to help me. I have to do it all myself. Only three people can help me."   
"Three? .. You and Jake.. duh.. But, three?" Serena prompted, still looking at Belle as if she was afraid she was going to run away again. Belle pushed her glasses back up on her nose and stared at Serena.   
"Three." She turned and managed a halfhearted, smile that screamed fake. "Besides,.. we're gonna be late for school if we don't get going soon, right?" She smiled again, that empty smile that killed Serena inside every time she saw it.   
"Yeah.." Serena said, and the four girls headed towards the school.   
  
Chapter Six; Wednesday afternoon-night, Juuban High-Aino residence  
Belle was absentminded all day, hardly able to keep her attention on her work. Serena and the others gently pulled her eyes back to Miss Sisaki whenever she started to lapse. Belle didn't know how she could have gotten through the day without them.   
As they walked home and everyone was talking, Belle was quiet, even as they waved goodbye to Melvin and Molly, and silent when they walked up the temple steps, waving hello to the others.   
She was quiet all through Study Buddies, except for when she showed Serena how to do a problem, and the girls tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. She was grateful for everything they'd done for her, but there was nothing more they could do.. It was up to her.   
That night as she lay in her bed on Mina's couch, she wondered why she'd gone so numb, where the determination she felt inside had come from. She sighed deeply, wrapping up, almost waiting for the tears to come. They didn't.. It was like she'd run out or something. It was almost scary.   
During the night she dreamed of her past, during the Silver Millennium, and her love and friends.. And then, the dreams came, the part of her past that sent stabbing pains through her heart.   
She woke up, tears on her cheeks and sweat drenching her forehead.   
  
Chapter Seven; Thursday Afternoon, Downtown Tokyo   
After school the next day, Serena dragged Belle down to the shopping plaza, ironically the same one where Belle had first met Sailor Moon and Darkness, to buy her a dress for the Spring Fling, which happened to be that next day. Serena was perky, quirky and fun, and Belle couldn't help but smile when the Meatballhead ordered a French cuisine, "L'escargo Please! Wha hah!!", and almost puked when Belle finally took pity on her and told her that l'escargo was a French delicacy: snails.   
They finally found the perfect dress for her in "A Beauty Filled Boutique". It was form fitting, with spaghetti straps and a cut out, lace covered back. It was silver, but when she moved it in the light, it turned different hues. Serena convinced Belle to wear it, and buy matching gloves and a white shawl as well as white high heels.   
Serena's dress was white, and strangely, it resembled her Princess dress from the old Moon Kingdom in many ways, except for the gold braid, and the fact it had spaghetti straps and no arm shoulders.   
They met up with Amara and Michelle in a small café on the main street, and while they talked, watched the people bustling by them. Belle stared out the window sadly, stirring her tea slowly, almost like she didn't realize she was stirring it. Michelle and Amara traded glances.   
"Amara, why don't you show Serena that shirt over in that one store you were saying looked perfect on her?" Michelle suggested, and Amara frowned, confused, until Michelle caught her gaze.   
"Oh, right.. Of course, come on Meatballhead.." The two moved off, and Michelle waited until they were out of hearing range before sliding over and taking Belle's hand.   
"Belle, why don't you stop pretending everything's alright?" She asked softly, and Belle looked at her.   
"Wh.. what do you mean Michelle? I'm fine, really.." Michelle frowned, and pushed Belle's sleeve up, the white, freshly healed scars on Belle's wrists catching the light. Belle flinched and tried to draw her hand from Michelle's, but the other wouldn't let her go.   
"Stop pretending. I know you're hurting.. why won't you let us help you? We can you know.. Serena's Crystal could help you, give you strength to help bring him to our side.." Belle looked away, tears glimmering in her eyes, but she resolutely pushed her glasses up.   
"I can't tell her that.. I can't ask her for help. It's my fault this happened in the first place, and I should be the one who fixes it." Michelle shook her head.   
"That's the wrong attitude Belle, and it's going to hurt you more than it helps. You have to let us help you. You have to move on with your life and get past him. He's just another boyfriend, and you'll find someone else. Trust me.."   
"No, you don't realize what you're talking about!!" Belle hissed, pain in her voice. "No one knows just how deep this goes. This isn't just NOW, I didn't JUST fall in love with him, I've loved him for a millennia! More!!.." Michelle just listened as Belle finally vented the feelings she'd been holding in for so long, tears running down her cheeks, unheeded. "No one knows that the only reason I'm here is because of him.. He destroyed Aethen, but not before he saved me. I loved him then and I love him now.. And.. both times I've had to fight him.. Why can't I just love him? Why does this have to come between us?? If only.. If only I wasn't Aethena and he wasn't Darkness.. then we could just be Belle and Jake and love each other..."   
"Oh Belle, I'm so sorry.." Michelle slipped around the table to take Belle into her arms, and Belle laid her head on the protector of Neptune's shoulder and cried. "Love will find a way Belle.. Whether you're just fooling yourself into believing you love him, or if you really do.. You'll make it, just please.. don't do something so deplorable as try and take the easy way out. Death won't release you, it'll just enslave you, you have to believe me.."   
"Why do I have to fight him Michelle? Why?? If I love him, I should be with him.. I shouldn't have to fight him.."   
"I know.. it sux royally doesn't it.. I'm so sorry you've had to go through this Belle, and I'm sorry that he can't see how much you really love him.. Oh.. this makes me so mad I could just strangle him for doing this to such a wonderful girl.."   
Despite her tears, Belle laughed a little, smiling, and Michelle smiled too. "Thank you Michelle.." Michelle smiled and squeezed Belle's hand reassuringly.   
"No problem Belle. Just promise me you won't go hurting yourself any more? And let us help you.. please?" Belle finally smiled and nodded, and Michelle sighed, relieved they didn't have to worry any more.  
"Hey Beeeeeeelle loook! Hee heee haaa hoohoo!!" Serena's voice cut through the quiet murmurings of the café, and Belle hurriedly wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Amara and Michelle glanced at each other, and Amara broke into a smile as the two slide into the seat across from Belle and Michelle, Serena holding up the shirt to show Belle.   
"So, is everything cleared up?" Amara asked Michelle quietly, watching as Serena and Belle chatted, this time it was a two way conversation, and Belle was completely active in it. It was a refreshing sight.   
"Yes.. I think she just need some one to listen while she vented.. And I don't think Serena fit the bill.." Michelle smiled widely. "She promised to let us help her, and to keep herself healthy."   
"That's good to hear." Amara said and nodded, with a quick little grin. "Good job cuz.."   
"Thank you 'Mara.." Michelle and Amara turned their attention back to Belle and Serena just in time for Michelle to give Serena a compliment on the new shirt, which Serena was totally gaga over..  
  
Chapter Eight; Friday evening, Juuban High   
Thursday evening and Friday morning passed like a dream, in a flurry of preparations. Student committees called last minute meetings to make sure that the dance would go smoothly, and even the teachers seemed excited. The whole school was buzzing with gossip and last minute arrangements, and the day seemed to drag on endlessly, the seconds slowing more and more the more they approached the bell that would end school.  
No one's attentions were on their studies, and even the teachers seemed to want to rush through them, even if they stopped halfway through the lessons. Serena celebrated when Miss Sisaki cut off their algebra lesson after the fiftieth snore cut through her dronings, drawing Miss Sisaki's disapproval. But surprisingly, she didn't give Serena a single detention, not even when she clutzed out in the middle of History and disrupted the entire lesson.   
So when the bell FINALLY rang, everyone bolted out of the school like it was on fire, the noise level in the halls reaching an all time high. Preparees rushed to get ready, and the students hurried home, counting down the minutes to seven thirty.   
Ami and Lita had signed Rei and Mina up so they could come with them, and all of the Scouts were getting ready in Ami's room, seeing as it had the most space, and the fact she had a TON of expensive looking jewelry that she always lent them.   
Ami wore the sapphire sequined dress Lita had pulled out (in this time line before the food had come) and a beautiful sapphire necklace and earrings set. Rei's dress was sexy, a flame color of red that really accented her eyes and her long raven hair, which she braided and put up in a fancy twist. When Lita came in, they all ooohed. Her dress made her seem even more tall than she was, and she let down her hair for the evening, clipping the sides back with clips Ami lent her. Mina wore a golden cream colored dress that reminded Serena of ancient Greek togas, her hair curled with a pearl headdress. Serena kept her hair in odangoes, but twirled it so the long ponytails were spirally.   
Belle let her hair down for them, and they all Aahed at how long and pretty it was. Serena braided the sides and wrapped them around her head in the exact imitation of how her hair would be in her Sailor form, even adding small hair gems that made her hair sparkle when she turned.   
Darien was going to pick them all up at seven and take them in his car. Serena had invited Amara and Michelle, but they'd gone to their own school party, saying they'd see them later. Trista went with them. Reenie and Hotaru were a little bummed that they had to stay home, but Mrs. Tsukino had promised them a night of candy and movies. She'd even let Hotaru sleep over, and that made Reenie perk right up.   
They were ready by six forty five, just when Darien showed up, early. He looked totally hot in his tuxedo, even without the mask, cape, and hat. Serena almost melted, and the other girls giggled at her.   
Darien had put the hood up so the wind wouldn't mess up the girls' hair and they arrived at the school in what seemed like a matter of seconds. Everyone was there early it seemed, not being able to wait for the doors to open.   
The girls oohed at the decorations. It was like a dream. The floor was covered with silver confetti, and balloons bobbed on the ceiling, iridescent stars twirling in the breeze. The DJ was placed right in the front, where his music would reach every nook and cranny, and already had the dance floor hopping. Serena giggled. "Wow look at all those COOKIES!!" She giggled and pointed at the buffet table, which was laden with star and moon shaped cookies, brownies, cupcakes, and all sorts of goodies, two enormous punch bowls one either end.   
"Shall we dance?" Darien asked Serena when a slow song came in.   
"I'd LOVE to my darling prince!" Serena giggled, and away the two whirled, looking like a fairy tale prince and princess. Mina and Rei had already been snatched up, and were looking very happy. Ami seemed quite content to sit and talk with the algebra and computer club teacher.   
"Hey, wanna dance?" A guy asked Belle. She looked at him, but shook her head.  
She was dancing with Jake in her mind.   
The boy shrugged and moved away, a giggling girl joining him to swirl out onto the dance floor. To Lita's utter delight, she saw a guy who was an inch taller than her. The two immediately got off on the right foot and soon were dancing.   
Belle sat down, trying not to cry as the music played on, trying to distract herself by watching Serena and Darien. But watching them only made her feel more lonely, and she couldn't help but feel that it should be her and Jake out there..   
"May I have this dance, beautiful?" She tensed at the familiar voice, almost hesitantly turning to the asker. He looked like a statue, or a painting, elegant and sexy in his tuxedo. He offered his hand to her. "Please?"  
She put her hand in his and then away they were, twirling to the music, and Belle felt like she was dreaming as he held her close and they danced for what seemed an eternity. She didn't care that the others were looking at her, didn't care that there was a small circle around the two, didn't care that Serena and the others were looking horrified.   
She only cared that she was dancing with him and him alone. It felt like a dream. He held her close to his broad, strong chest, and she could smell his cologne, the familiar, reassuring scent.   
"Jake, I never want this to end.." She whispered. "Am I dreaming?"   
He smiled, tilting her chin up to look at her. "Never.. I told you I would take you.. I don't care that you and I have to fight right now.. all I want to do is hold you and pretend everything is as it should be."  
She smiled slowly, tears in her eyes. "I think that's a good idea." And then they were dancing again, close together, nothing but the feeling of dancing on their minds.   
And when it ended, he held her for one moment more before stepping back, still holding her hand in his. "Goodbye, Belle." And in that instant, she knew it was final. There was no backing down, nothing to do except watching him go. Tears streamed down her cheeks.   
"Goodbye.. Jake..." She whispered, and let his hand go.  
He disappeared.   
She stood there for one moment more before turning away, feeling empty inside. But no more tears came. She didn't cry, because she had cried for him before, and now it was time to stop crying and stand up. It was time to be strong. The final fight had begun.   
Serena gasped, and ran to her. "Belle! Are you ok? Oh my god I can't believe he did that to you!"   
"Stop it!" Belle hissed suddenly. "He didn't do ANYTHING to me.. Can't you understand meatballhead? He promised me he would come with me no matter what happened. And that was him fulfilling his promise. I can take care of myself Serena. Now snap out of it!"  
Serena looked hurt, but amazingly, she didn't wail. Instead, she swallowed once, and then nodded slowly. "o.. Of course.. Gomen nasaii Belle.. I didn't know.."   
"Well.. You do now." Belle said after a moment, a little regretful that she'd yelled at Serena. "I'm sorry Serena.. I shouldn't have yelled at you.. You've been so good to me, and.. and.."   
"It's alright.. Really I needed that.." Serena said after a moment. "Don't be sorry Belle."   
"Thank you Serena.." Belle whispered, and Serena nodded. Then the two hugged each other like sisters. And in that moment, something formed between them.. A bond, a sort of friendship. It was the same type of trust they'd had a millennia ago.   
The Princesses had found each other at last.   
  
Chapter Nine; Friday night, outside Juuban High   
Belle needed fresh air, and so, after explaining to the others why she was leaving, she slowly walked out the door into the cool night air. The stars were twinkling so brightly in the velvet sky, it reminded her of another time she'd stood and looked at them.   
*They look so far away, don't they?*  
*Yes, but on nights like this, when they're gleaming above you, doesn't it feel, just a bit, like they're watching over you? They may be far away, but they're watching out for you.... It's just that, I've never heard any one say anything like that. You've got such a passion for living.. such a beautiful soul. I've never come across someone like you in all my travels.*  
*Oh.. Jake..*  
"Jake.." She whispered longingly. "I guess your place wasn't with me after all.. I hope you find it some day.. I hope that somehow this turns out right, though how I just don't know.."   
Just then, a branch cracked behind her. She whirled, to see Serena standing there in the shadows, her blue eyes wide, but not with horror, with concern. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Belle managed a small smile. Serena's face lit up and she walked over to Belle.   
"I've been waiting for so long to be with you again Belle.. You're one of my very best friends, and I knew something wasn't right when you hated me.." She smiled softly. "A friendship such as our lasts through anything."   
"Oh Serena, you haven't changed a bit." Belle laughed with a smile and Serena blushed.   
"Why does everyone say that??"   
"Because it's true!" They laughed together again, and then silence fell. Not an uncomfortable silence, but rather, one of two old friends who knew each other well enough they didn't have to talk.   
"I'm sorry girls, but you'll have to move this little 'Party' somewhere else." A man said, and Belle suddenly felt a shiver of fear down the back of her neck. Serena turned around, smiling, but suddenly stopped, her face paling.   
Darkness stood in the shadows, with a youma standing next to him. The youma spoke again. "I'm sorry girls, but your time has run out. Now pay the price!"   
Serena screamed as the youma suddenly raised its arm. A thick black shadowy rope shot out, binding her tightly. Belle had locked eyes with Darkness, but then nodded slowly, throwing her hand in the air.   
"AETHENA SPECTRUM P-" She let out a strangled cry as the rope shot out around her, cutting into her body cruelly. Falling to the ground, she stared at Darkness with murder in her eyes. But thankfully, Serena's scream had alerted the others.   
"OAK REVOLUTION!" The youma let out a shriek of pain as the attack hit it full force. "Leave them alone!" Four figures formed in the shadows, and one by one they stepped out.   
"Let the fire of the planet of war cleanse you, I'm Sailor Mars and I'll punish you.. In high heels!"  
"People say I'm just a nerd but my brain's my biggest strength! I'll punish you on behalf of nerds everywhere! Sailor Mercury!"   
"I'm Sailor Venus! Let the goddess of love show you a little thing she calls tough love!"   
"Hey Darkness, you think you're so great, well I'm here to help you fall! I'm Sailor Jupiter!"   
"We're the Sailor Scouts and we'll punish you!"   
The youma had recovered, and hissed evilly. "Silly Scouts.. Shut up before Roper ropes you!" The beast shuffled forward with a malicious glint in its eyes.   
Darkness stepped back. "Rope beast, take care of them, you know where to find me." He stared at the two girls bound on the ground with hard eyes, and reached down, touching them both.   
Then all three disappeared.  
"Serena!!" Tuxedo Mask cried, watching helplessly as the rose sliced through the ground where they had been a few seconds ago, a few moments too late.   
The youma hissed again as Sailor Mars, angry, attacked with a vicious energy. "FLAME SNIPER!!" She yelled loudly, the arrow singing the youma's arm. Roper just smirked.   
"You can't hurt me with your pitiful attacks!!" It cried, and then attacked Jupiter and Venus, who were standing on one end, its ropes wrapping around them in seconds.   
"I.. can't breathe!!" Jupiter gasped angrily, gritting her teeth as she fought to break the ropes. Venus was trying to keep one of the ropes from cutting into her throat and strangle her.   
"We need Sailor Moon to destroy it!" Tuxedo cried angrily as his cane sliced through the ropes, freeing the two Scouts.   
"We'll have to do it on our own,.. AQUA RHAPSODY!" Mercury yelled, the barrage of ice cold water freezing the youma's rope slinging hand for a moment, long enough to the three to get out of its reach.   
"FLAME SNIPER!" Mars yelled again desperately, aiming to burn the coil of rope on the youma's chest, but the youma twisted at the last second, and instead the bush in back of it burst into flames.   
Then, the youma attacked, and this time all of the Scouts and Tuxedo found themselves bound with ropes stronger than steel that slowly shrank tighter and tighter.  
"Someone.. do .. something!!.." Jupiter cried, her face scrunched with pain.   
"What CAN we .. Unh .. Do?" Venus replied. "We're all tied UP Aaaah duh!"   
"Let us help!" The Sailors immediately gasped in relief as Uranus leaped down, a few expert sweeps of her space sword slicing through the ropes and freeing them. She carried Excalibur in a pouch on her back.   
"Guys thank goodness.." Mars sighed as she slowly stood up, her eyes narrowing dangerously.   
Venus shuddered. "Darkness took Aethena and Moon!!"   
"Mommy!!" Minimoon cried in horror. "Oh no!!"   
"Guys, we'll talk about this later. We have something to do right now remember?" Jupiter said, a hard glint in her eyes as she slowly turned to stare at the youma. "Let's all attack at once and take that youma down!" The Scouts all nodded their consent.   
"Wait.." Uranus said, and then drew the sword. "Let's see what this can do." Neptune turned to the others with a small nod of determination.   
"Everyone be prepared to help her if she needs it."   
Uranus slowly lifted the heavy sword from the ground, her muscles standing out as even she strained to keep it up. Then, with a sudden attack, she leaped at the rope beast.   
The youma sent vines of rope whipping at her, but she sliced through them like a hot knife through butter. More and more vines whipped towards them, but just then, Mars stepped in.   
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" She yelled, setting the entire field of vines on fire. Uranus looked back and nodded her thanks before swinging the sword in a broad sweep. The youma, trying to avoid being lit on fire, didn't have a chance.   
The sword sliced through it with unbelievable ease, spreading the youma into a thousand tiny sparkles of light that slowly dimmed and faded. Uranus fell to her knees.   
"It's incredible.." She gasped. "This isn't made of some ordinary stone.."   
Venus stared at the sword, which was glowing, pulsing with a familiar light. "Can.. can it be? Can this sword be a sword of.. Silver Imperial Crystal??"   
  
Chapter Ten; Darkness' hideout, Friday night   
Belle's eyes slowly fluttered open, a groan escaping her lips she blinked, looking around at her surroundings, trying to get her eyes used to the darkness. She was standing, her arms pulled over her head. She pulled down, a rustling of metal hitting metal all that greeted her. She was chained. She growled in anger.  
"Belle?" Serena's voice was weak. Belle slowly twisted around, ignoring the aching in her arms. Serena was chained a few feet away from her, in the same position. Her fine dress was ruined, and she had a smudge of dirt on her cheek.   
"Serena I'm here.." Belle said, wishing she could reach over and hug her friend. "I guess we're in Darkness' prison huh?" She said with a small angry little snort as she craned her head around to see their surroundings.   
"Oooh my head hurts so much.." Serena moaned, leaning her head against her arms, closing her eyes for a moment and trying to fight the pain that was throbbing behind her eyes.   
"I know.." Belle said, ignoring the pain in her own head. She frowned and then whispered urgently. "Serena, don't make a sound. But these manacles are simple metal. I think I may be able to unravel them."   
Serena nodded. "I'm ready, try it."   
Belle closed her eyes and concentrated on the manacles, slowly the pictures surfacing. She could SEE the manacles. Not like sight, for what they looked like, but every little molecule in them, every strand of the reality that made them up, up to the tiny flaws that were their weak points.   
She focused on one such weak point, slowly and carefully unraveling the threads of reality. And then she struck, and there was a sizzling sound as the manacles disappeared, as if they had never existed. She sighed happily as she lowered her hands, and then moved over to Serena.   
As she worked, Serena talked. "I can't believe Darkness did this! What does he hope to gain? I mean he just danced with you and then he captures you and me.. How stupid can he be? And you with your powers.. Easy as pie to get out of here."   
Belle gasped, and it was done. "Not easy.. My powers are incredibly drained. You don't know how hard it is to do that. Even unraveling the threads around a tiny bug leaves me incredibly weak." She took a deep breath, and after a moment smiled a bit. "Ok, I'm ready."   
Serena threw Belle's arm around her shoulders and they walked to the door. It was thick and made of metal. Serena winced and then looked at Belle. "I hate to do this to you.. but.."   
"Already on it.." Belle said, a thin sheen of perspiration on her forehead as she placed her hand on the door. Then, with an audible sizzling sound, it too disappeared, and Belle fell back against Serena, her face pale. Serena nodded.   
"Good job Belle.. Now let me get us out of here.." She said, and lowered her head, reaching for her locket. "OH MY GOD!!" She gasped, patting her chest frantically, and then her side. "He took my locket!! I had it in my pocket and now it's gone!!"   
Belle sighed, and touched her pocket too. "My crook is gone." She sighed. "I'd be able to regain some of my energy if I had it.." She sighed. "He must have taken it from us. I think he knew we would get out." She glanced around. "The only thing is.. why haven't we encountered any guards or traps?"   
Serena shivered. "I don't like this.. It's almost like he's just waiting for us to find him." Her eyes narrowed. "Well if that is it, he'll have my locket, the Crystal, and your crook with him."   
"Alright then.. Let's go find him." Belle said with a small decisive nod.   
  
Chapter Eleven; Friday night, Outside Juuban High  
"Get ready!" Mars said. "Let's hope this works.." They stood in a circle, facing in, all of the Scouts' hands joined. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Minimoon, Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask.   
"Let's go.." Jupiter said, clutching Venus' and Mars' hands tightly.   
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"   
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"   
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"   
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"   
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"   
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"   
"SATURN PLANET POWER!"   
"MOON PRISM POWER!"   
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"   
"EARTH POWER!"   
There was a soft chiming, ten chimes, and the clearing around them grew strangely silent as a wicked wind whipped up, lashing around them. The full blood moon above them disappeared in thick clouds that suddenly moved in, the stars disappearing.   
"SAILOR SOLDIER TELEPORT!"   
Their voices were strong, ringing out into the black night as their aura colors stretched to the sky, forming a circle of light through the clouds. The tension grew, pebbles and dust on the ground rising with the energy exuded by the Sailors, the trees tossing like in a hurricane.   
And then, they disappeared.   
Luna, Artemis, and Diana watched them.   
"Good luck Sailors.. Please bring Sailor Moon and Sailor Aethena home safely.." Luna whispered into the silent night, and Diana and Artemis moved to comfort her.   
  
Chapter Twelve; Darkness' hideout, Friday night  
"Where are we?" Serena's voice echoed hollowly in the obsidian hallways, the unsteady flickering the torches making the shadows dance and creating horrible enemies at every corner.   
"I don't know.." Belle said, looking around. Suddenly both tensed. There it was again.. The echoing flicker of voices, whispering urgently. Footsteps of a group of people slamming into the ground, slowly approaching them.   
"I think we're about to meet our first enemy.." Belle said, and nodded at Serena. "Let's get ready to fight." Both tensed, assuming defense positions.  
And then, suddenly the Sailor Scouts rounded the corner. For one moment they stared at each other, stunned, but then, in an eruption of laughter, the girls converged, hugging and laughing. Tuxedo Mask swept Serena into his arms and kissed her deeply, the other girls laughing happily.   
When all had fallen silent, Uranus said, "I don't think we should go home yet." Her hand on the handle of the legendary sword of Silver Imperial Crystal, Excalibur.   
"She's right." Mars said after a moment. "This ends, now."   
"And besides, we've got to get Belle's crook and my locket back from Darkness.. he has them. I bet it's his way of making sure we go find them.. It's a trap..." Serena said hotly.   
"Well there's nothing to be done except to walk right into it and hope we can take whatever he throws at us," Venus said with a small shrug of acceptance.   
"Well whatever he does throw at us, we can take I know we can!" Minimoon said, looking at each of her fellow Scouts. They all nodded.   
"Then let us go. This way.." Mercury said, her visor flashing rapid numbers and readings. The Scouts nodded and set off.   
  
Chapter Thirteen; Friday Night, Darkness' lair  
They ran until they came to an obsidian arch, with two charred black doors in front of them. Jupiter kicked them open with a resounding crash, pumped with adrenaline, and the Scouts charged in.   
The room was long, and made out of total obsidian. There were no windows, and it was lit only by the deep pit in the middle of it, where a roaring fire burned, tongues licking into the sky. On the other side of the fire they could see Darkness sitting there, looking at them almost lazily. Temptingly just within his reach sat Serena's locket and Belle's crook, both gleaming in the fire, which in itself seemed dark and evil. He smiled and rose, the Scouts immediately tensing. Mars shoved Belle and Serena in back of them.   
"Well Sailors, you finally made it. Now is the time. It is the time for us to fight and decide who will rule this beautiful planet. Past.. feelings" his eyes were covered by shadows for a moment and he paused before continuing in an ice hard voice, "no longer matter." Belle seemed stung, but didn't cry out. If anything, her determination only deepened. "I kidnapped Moon and Aethena for the sole purpose of drawing you Scouts here, and took their tools only to make sure you all came. You may have them back now that you are here." He gestured and the locket and crook flew into the air as if thrown. Serena and Belle dashed forward and grabbed them.   
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"   
"AETHENA SPECTRUM POWER!"   
Eternal Moon and Sailor Aethena appeared, their transformations briefly lighting up the dark room. The tension grew. Sailor Moon glanced at Aethena and noticed briefly that her cape and mask were gone. Probably because she no longer needed to hide her identity. Her vision must sharpen when she becomes Aethena.. Sailor Moon thought absurdly, but returned her attention to Darkness.   
"We're here.. Let's get on with it." She yelled and threw up her hand. "SILVER MOON THERAPY KISS!!" Darkness dodged the attack, which gouged out a hollow in the wall.   
"MARS FLAME SNIPER" and "JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION" were both blocked. He snarled happily, the light of battle making his eyes glint intensely as he appeared in front of the Scouts of ice and fire, and sent Sailor Mars and Mercury with two swipes of his hand.   
"DARKNESS!" Tuxedo Mask cried, swiping down with his cane, a dozen blood red roses flashing. Darkness' blade appeared and he knocked the roses away from him, blocking Tuxedo's cane. The two strained for a moment, Darkness up, Tuxedo down, until "SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" caught Darkness unawares and sent him flying into the wall.   
Jupiter and Venus leapt to the attack sending "OAK REVOLUTION!" and "LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" whizzing at the cloud of dust Darkness had disappeared into. The attacks hit, not before Darkness appeared, unscathed, leaping out of the dust, hand on his sword.   
He drew it and struck Pluto and Minimoon down, Saturn bringing her glaive slicing up. He gasped in surprise when the glaive sliced right through his sword and into his armor, but drew no blood. "Nice trick, death scout!" And he slammed the hilt of his sword into her head. She fell to the ground, knocked unconscious by the blow.   
"DARKNESS LEAVE HER ALONE!!" He turned to see Neptune standing there, mirror in hand. Without another thought, she sent "SUBMARINE REFLECTION" whirling at him. It managed to drive him back for a moment before he brought his blade up and deflected it, sending the shattered remains of his sword flying with it too.  
He leaped to the attack, and aimed a punch at Neptune. She blocked it and sent a kick flying at him, but he blocked it too, bringing his knee, lightning quick, up into her groin. She doubled over, and he slammed his fist into the back of her neck, sending her slamming into the ground.   
Uranus tried to lift the heavy stone sword, but Darkness kicked it and sent it flying. She growled angrily and let loose with a vicious uppercut that sent him reeling. But he recovered quickly, moving his head out of the way of her punch and grabbing her wrist at the same time, bringing his other fist into her shoulder. There was an audible pop as it was dislocated. Another punch and she fell next to Neptune.   
Next he took down Jupiter and Venus, both with efficient brutality. It was as if he was moving one by one, taking them all down. Mercury and Mars didn't have a chance either.   
And then it was Tuxedo Mask's turn. Tuxedo Mask slashed down with his cane, but Darkness trapped it against the floor and with one well aimed stomp of his foot snapped it in half. A rose sliced the evil warlock's cheek, but he ignored it and instead kicked Tuxedo Mask across the room.   
Aethena and Moon stood side by side, waiting for him. It was down to them, their friends had fallen. They were Earth's last hope. They knew it. He knew it. And he was enjoying it.   
"LOOM.."   
"SILVER MOON THERAPY.."   
"TRANSCENDENCE!"   
"KISS!"   
The two attacks combined into a white and silver swan that swooped at Darkness. He laughed at the attack, easily sidestepping it, but with a supreme will of both of their efforts, the attack looped in the air and struck his unprotected back.   
He cried out and fell, prone.   
"Is he?.." Aethena started to ask, a little fearful of the answer, but Sailor Moon had already fled to her friends' aid. Aethena started towards them, but right then her foot clanged against something. She looked down.   
Excalibur had been knocked towards her when Darkness had so easily disarmed Uranus. She picked it up, memories flooding back to her as she held the heavy stone thing in her hands.   
She was standing next to the fire, the heat blazing against her bare skin. Darkness rose with a sudden thrust, and she gasped. But he didn't turn towards her, instead, he turned his attention to the other Scouts as if he didn't realize she was standing there.   
"NOW DIE!!" He bellowed, and the Scouts, some of whom were just starting to wake up, were sent slamming into the far wall. Aethena gasped in horror as the energy in front of them began to build.   
She understood.  
He was building a wall of energy, and when he'd finished, he'd slam it into the Scouts and they'd be obliviated.   
His back was to her.   
It was him, or her friends.   
Jake or Serena.   
Her love or the world.   
There was no choice.   
"JAAAAAKE!!!" She screamed, tears already streaming down her cheeks. Darkness turned just in time to see her charge at him. He had no time to prepare, to strike up a defense.   
She stabbed with Excalibur, the blade running through his body easily. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked at him, his eyes already starting to glaze over   
"My.. love..." He gasped, and drew her towards him, his lips meeting hers.   
They kissed, and then, Darkness fell back and died. And as soon as his lips had broken contact with her, an inhuman scream ripped from Aethena's throat.   
She turned Excalibur and thrust it into her own body.  
And as her blood ran down the blade, which she cast from her, her body numb not feeling the pain, she fell beside Darkness, managing to lift herself up one more time.   
She kissed him softly on his still warm lips.   
"My only love..."   
  
And the world erupted in light, and when it was gone, there was only an obsidian monument of simple rock where the two lovers had died, in the middle of a emerald field dotted with flowers.   



	5. Epilogue of Aethena

Some Bruises Don't Fade  
by Lady Amber  
  
Epilogue   
  
Raven Heights Cemetary, Sunday afternoon  
The Sunday after Friday's final fight, Serena, Darien, and her friends climbed the hill to where the two's tombstones had been placed. No bodies were found, not even after the monument had been removed. However, Excalibur had been returned to them.   
Carrying two dozen white roses with her, her blue eyes puffy from tears, Serena picked them out one by one, spreading them over the shiny silver marble plaque that was all that remained of her friends.   
It was windy that day, thick clouds covering the sun from their veiw, and when she was done spreading the roses, she stepped back to her friends, her eyes lowered.   
The funeral had been a solemn but private affair. Only the Sailors, their families, and an amazingly sober Mr. Kouheino showed up, and even though he'd been largely ignored he hadn't seemed at all affected, a fact that made Serena bristle with anger.   
She felt like screaming at the solemn, but greif-less faces of the deacons and pastor that performed the task. She'd invited some other people Belle knew, but some where too busy too come, some did come but left right after the service, and some just didn't come at all.   
She felt like exploding, 'This was my friend!! This was a human being, don't you understand? Don't you care at all?? I loved her so much and now she's dead!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND??' but she didn't. She knew nothing would be gained from that.   
The only thing she had left of Belle was a beautiful leather bound book Belle had given her. It was a book of poems, and inside it Belle had sketched beautiful, peaceful scenes of sunsets and lovers walking, of birds and babys and mothers, of animals and peaceful meadows. It was Serena's only consolance.   
She knelt beside the stone, letting two tears slip from her eyes and fall onto the hard tombstone. She traced her fingers over the words. 'Belle Kouheino, a beautiful soul who died in the arms of her love. She will always live on in our memories and in our dreams. We will never forget her.' Serena herself had chosen them.   
Darien knelt beside Serena, and hugged her to him. She gratefully leaned into his prescence, and looked at Jake's tomb. It simply read, 'Jake, the man who loved Belle with all his heart.'   
She lifted her head, looking at the sky, where wisps of blue could be seen amongst it. And slowly, she started to speak. "I was in bed last night, sleeping, when a beautiful princess came to me. It was Aphrona. She wanted me to tell you all what really happened in the Silver Millenium." She turned and looked at her friends, who all looked solemn, but ready to listen.   
So there, kneeling next to the graves of two people whos love had spanned the century, she told the story of a forbidden love and a friendship betrayed.  
"It was the last great ball of the year, the winter festival, when Aphrodina's parents came to her. They told her that she would be meeting an embassador from Earth that night in the ball, along with his body guard. She nodded, thanking her parents for the warning. She carefully prepared her defenses, but when she met this young prince, she found she'd met a man with a soul so much like hers it was uncanny. And so, she and the Prince of the earth, Endymion, became friends. It was always just a friendship, for the Prince's heart belonged to another. At first Aphrona was jealous. Why should Endymion lust after a woman he'd probably never love when she was here? But all that changed when she met Endymion's bodyguard. His name was Jake. Such a simple, ordinary name, but the man that name belonged to was far from simple or ordinary. He enchanted her from the very start, and soon he would visit her even when his Prince didn't, stealing kisses as they walked, holding her close when they watched the sun set.  
"But one day, when Jake was walking in the hills thinking of the woman who'd captured his heart, he stumbled on an ancient tomb. Darkness had been sealed away centuries ago, in the time of Arthur Pendragon and the Sailor Wars. His body had been stolen, but his spirit couldn't be destroyed. So when Jake entered the cave, Darkness seized control of his body and, in a way, his mind. And from that time on, everything went downhill. On one side, Jake loved Aphrodina, but on the other, Darkness lusted for destruction and revenge. Unbeknownst to Aphrona, her so called best friend, a young woman by the name of Ariana, had grown jealous of her. She believed that it was Endymion that loved the Aethenian princess, and that enraged her, for she was obsessed with the Prince of the Earth. And so, when Darkness, disguised as Metallia, made a ploy for her allegiance, she made a deal with the monster that if Metalia destroyed Aethen, she would help Metallia destroy the Moon Kingdom. He agreed, and set out to seal his end of the bargain.   
"But Jake couldn't kill his only love. So before the evil act was completed, he appeared to her and knocked her out, sent her spinning to Earth in one of the escape capsules the palace was armed with. There she awoke, and found herself becoming Sailor Aethena. So she protected the Earth to the end, when finally even the Earth was lost, and they fled to the Moon, hoping that the Queen's Crystal would save them. Aethena died fighting for the Queen. It was because of her that Earth and the Moon lasted so long. She tried to change reality, but she was too weak. And so it was up to the Queen." Serena swallowed.   
"There's on last thing she asked me to tell you about." She took a deep breath. "Before Darkness visited her, Aphrona and Ariana spoke for the last time. Ariana told Aphrona she hated her, and was changing her name to Beryl. The Princess begged and pleaded with her friend not to do the horrible things she said she would, offering her any compensation, but Ariana fled the Palace, and Aphrodina, unable to accept the loss of her best friend since childhood, ran after her. Ariana faced her one last time, screaming loud enough for all the people around her to hear, 'You're a pampered pet.. You've never been anywhere but in the spotlight, never felt my pain. Everyone loves you! Damn you.. No! Curse you! You'll feel my pain I swear it if I have to die to make it happen, you will know what it's like to loose everything and have no hope. You've lost me dog.. Now let me go!' And then Ariana left. Aphrona was a mess when Jake arrived, and when he told her he was leaving, she went ballistic. That's why he knocked her out and sent her to Earth, because he couldn't bear to let Ariana's curse come true. And because he loved her." Serena's tale came to an end, and she bent her head one last time, her pigtails brushing against the white roses, before Rei's hand on her shoulder brought her back to them.   
"So sad.." Ami said with a sigh. "But at least now we know the whole story. I think I will write it down, so the whole world will know of the story of two lovers."   
"Great idea Ami!" Mina said with a gush. "We'll be famous!" But before she went off on a rocket, she looked back at the tombs. "And we'll dedicate all the money to helping prevent abuse of children."   
"I think that's a great idea girls.." Amara said, and slowly the group turned and walked away. Closing the chapter of their lives that would ever influence them.   
Serena paused one moment as something in the sky caught her eyes. She strained, the wind whistling as the clearing went strangely silent. After a moment, she smiled ruefully and shook her head. 'Must be my imagination..' Then she turned and joined her friends, leaving the tombs behind.   
  
The tiny sparkle in the sky was like a day time star, that steadily grew brighter. It was a bubble, slowly floating the to the ground, prismic and sending rainbows shooting around them.   
The roses shone against the gray marble as two pairs of soft booted feet touched the ground. She bent over, locks of white blonde hair draping her shoulders as her finely boned hands picked one of the roses up.   
"Do you think we'll ever return?" She asked him, and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, black cape whipping out in back of him as the wind whipped around them. He smiled gently.   
"When we're ready. But now.." He looked to the sky. "It's time to grow stronger. This planet is well taken care of. But there are other planets out there who have no protecters. And.. we have to prepare for our task. Restoring the Lunar Dome will not be easy."  
"You're right, of course." She turned to him, one hand on her stomach, as if she could still feel the gaping wound she felt would be there through the thin silk of her dress. "It feels like a dream. I can't believe it happened.." She shook her head. "Belle Kouheino, .. the name, the person behind it.. It's almost like that was another lifetime."   
He tilted her chin up and looked into her sparkling lavender eyes. Then he smiled ruefully. "It was another lifetime ago.. Remember we're dead.." He bent and kissed her gently, drawing her into the soft, safe shelter of his broad body.   
She wrapped her arms around him and couldn't help but feel as if all this was a dream. And when their kiss ended, she layed her head on his chest, her eyes dreamy, looking at the path where the Sailor Soldiers had disappeared.   
"Time for us to go, my dearest Aphrodina."   
"Of course, Jake. To the stars we go.."   
And then, Aphrodina, Princess and Warrior beautiful, put her hand in Jake's proffered one, and he drew her close, putting one arm around her shoulders. She put her other arm around his waist, and they both looked to the sky, the sunlight glinting off the black of his armor.   
And the bubble formed around them, and they disappeared among the clouds.   
  
And back on the ground, Serena clutched Belle's book to her chest, looking up at the darkening sky. And for one second, the crescent moon glowed with a beautiful irredescent light, lighting up the sky.   
And Serena smiled.   
  
~*~  
Well, there it ends.. Aren't you glad I finished it off?? Of course I couldn't let those two die they're my babies!! ^_^ Anyways.. CandC go here:   
amby-chan@sailormoon.com And remember that a good story never ends. It only begins. -_^   
Until my next fic!  
Lady Amber 


End file.
